Lightning and Ice
by Lightning Lord Kaji
Summary: When a youth named Kaji comes to Arendelle seeking shelter from his past, what does Elsa do when she comes across this runner? Also, what does she do when she finds out that this person is like her? And how will he affect the future of Arendelle? Takes place after the movie, featuring OC's and of course the main cast.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Frozen.

Greetings readers. This is my first story on the site and I hope you all enjoy it. This is an OCxElsa story as I said in the summary so if you don't like that then turn back.

Episode 1: Lightning Strikes

"Uh…when does the snow come to an end?" a young youth, groaned as he trudged through the snow.

The youth was wearing slightly tattered long grey robes that had a black flap, which hung down to his ankles. He was also wearing a pair of slightly tattered black pants along with worn travel boots. A sword rested on his left hip, clicked to his belt.

"It would've been nice if the ship dropped me off at a town instead of random countryside," he grit as a rather strong wind hit him, blowing his hood back, revealing his features. He had pale skin, along with long silver hair that had a slight blue hue to it. A pair of striking blue eyes looked through the veil of hair as he pulled his hood back over his head.

The boy was walking on a snowy path with many trees on either side. He kept a hand on his sword just in case someone was lurking in the trees. Never could be too careful, especially under his circumstances. After all, he was being hunted. Anything could happen to someone like him.

"Great…" he grumbled as he saw a small town in the distance. He hoped they would help a poor one like him. His stomach growled, signaling that he was starving.

"Ok, almost there…" he panted as he started walking with newfound energy. He silently hoped that he could keep himself under control around the people in the village. He didn't want to cause an incident and blow his cover. That's the last thing he wanted at the moment. He knew that he had to move before someone showed up.

"Are you sure that the storm originated in this area?" the youth froze when he heard that followed by something else.

"Yes my Queen, we're sure that it came from around here," another voice replied. Kaji's eyes widened and he quickly dove into the line of trees and hid himself from the paths view.

"Very well, we will take it from here now, don't worry yourselves," the first voice replied.

"Do you really think this guy those people warned us about is really over here?" another voice asked. Kaji noted that this one sounded deeper than the last two.

"What's so special about this guy anyway?" another voice piped. Kaji peeked around the tree to get a look at who was searching for him.

He saw three people, one was boy and the other two were girls. There was also a raindeer, and a…talking snowman!? His eyes went to the girl with pale hair when he saw her speak.

"Those people said that his name is Kaji. They said that he's a heartless killer that they have been trying to track down for months now," the one known as Elsa said. The blonde boy in the group spoke next as he set his hand on the raindeer's head.

"Really? Do you think that's true? I mean they did just visit out of the blue. What do you think Sven?" he asked as he rubbed the deer's head. The deer let out a sound that made Kaji shiver a bit, but he didn't pay too much mind.

"True…but we still have to take precautions, they also said that he has powers over lightning. And that storm we saw proves that theory correct," the redhead said. Then the little talking snowman started jumping.

"It was too bad too! I wanted to feel what lightning was like too!" he said. Both the girls and the boy laughed at his gesture, and Kaji was a bit intrigued.

"Seriously though…you mean he's like you, Elsa?" the boy asked. Elsa nodded, and crossed her arms in thought.

"Yes, Kristoff…except he has lightning as a power instead of ice," Elsa said. Kristoff looked like he was a bit scared until the raindeer rubbed its head against him, affectionately.

"Thanks Sven," he said as he pulled what looked like a carrot out of his pocket. Kaji felt his stomach rumble slightly at the sight of food. He felt a bit of desire to, a desire to be able to have connections with people like the group in front of him did. However, the thing that ran though his mind the most was what this Elsa had said. She said that she had powers like him, except she had powers over ice? He was beginning to worry since he knew that he was not in the state to have a drawn out battle.

"Anna, what do you think?" Kristoff asked, referring to the redhead. Elsa seemed to look right where Kaji was hiding, and he quickly got fully behind the tree to avoid detection.

"Well…I guess we should at least find him, I mean we can't leave someone like that out here-not that I think that the people who told us were wrong-and uh not that I think they're telling the truth!" Anna stammered. Kristoff chuckled again and the snowman seemed to want to poke fun again.

"I thin-" suddenly Elsa raised her hand, interrupting the snowman.

"Quiet Olaf…" she ordered. Kaji wanted to see what they were doing but he didn't want to risk them seeing him. He lowered his breathing and placed his hand on his sword, and readied himself to fight or run, preferably run so he could avoid killing and exhaustion.

"What is it?" Anna asked. Kaji didn't hear anything else after that, and he repressed the urge to peek. He listened for any sound from the group but he heard nothing. However, when he heard a branch snap above him, he bolted.

"Dammit!" Kristoff cursed.

"Get him!" Anna yelled.

Kaji sprinted back onto the path, and turned around to see that Kristoff was riding, Sven, and they were catching up to him. He cursed as he ran back into the forest only to duck as Anna and Olaf tried to tackle him. They collided midair when he ducked and fell onto the ground.

"Olaf!" Anna yelled as she pulled the snowman's head out of her hair.

"Sorry, Anna," he appeased.

"Get up you two!" Elsa ordered as she ran past them.

Kaji quickly sprinted, knowing that using the path was not an option with the reindeer and its master out there. He sprinted through the trees and risked a look behind him to see white haired girl he learned was Elsa.

"Stop you!" she ordered as she ran after him. Kaji cursed and decided that he couldn't just outrun them like this.

He jumped and grabbed hold of a branch and quickly pulled himself up into the tree. Then he started running along the branch and jumped into another tree, before repeating the process again and again.

"What?" Elsa thought as she chased him. She could tell he was fast, but she didn't think that he'd resort to using the trees, or had the ability to scale them at all!

"How's he doing that?" Anna yelled from behind her. Elsa turned to see that her sister and Olaf had caught up to her.

"He's like a monkey! I wish I could do that!" the snowman yelled.

"Yeah, I wish you could too!" Anna joked.

"Have to keep moving!" Kaji thought as he kept running and jumping along the trees. He stole a glance at the ground and cursed when he saw that they were still keeping up with him.

"What'll it take to lose them!" he thought. Unfortunately he didn't have much time to think since he noticed that the trees were about to come to an end and then he'd be out in the open again.

"Damn!" he cursed. This was not looking good for him. He'd have to figure out something and quick!

When the forest came to an end he jumped and rolled on the snowy ground when he hit it. He rolled onto his feet and took off again, panting.

"Damn it…not now…" he groaned as his energy started to wane. The months of little food and water along with long travel were catching up to his energy levels.

"Damn…even my lost race stamina isn't keeping up with my exhaustion…" he panted as he ran. At this rate they would catch up to him.

"He's slowing down! I think he's getting tired!" Elsa shouted as she started to gain ground on him, leaving her sister and Olaf in the dust. She thought she saw Sven and Kristoff starting to make their way over but she didn't pay them too much mind.

She ran, starting to use the snow under her feet to speed her along, or empower her. She didn't know where this extra stamina came from; maybe it was the fact that she was going to meet someone that had the same burden she held. Maybe it was because she had a feeling that this person they were chasing wasn't as heartless as she was told.

"Here goes!" she thought as she called upon her powers of ice. She felt it surge and then she fired a snowball over the boy's head.

"What?" Kaji thought as he saw the snowball hit the ground in front of him. However that was when a giant wall formed in front of him, cutting him off.

"Damn!" he thought as he stopped and tried to turn but then he saw the wall extend far…too far for him to run at his rate. He had only one choice now.

"You have nowhere to run now," Elsa said as she slowed down to a walk as she approached him.

Kaji felt fear seep into his mind and he called upon his powers to help him. He turned to the girl and her approaching friends. He raised his hands up, lightning arching over his arms and hands.

"Stay back! All of you! I don't want to hurt anybody!" he warned, half-heartedly. He was panting, and now that he had stopped running, the fatigue was catching up to him. However, he knew that he couldn't go back to his family…no matter what…

"Please! Stay back! Just let me go!" he pleaded as Elsa still approached him.

"Calm yourself…no one has to get hurt here…" she said, raising her hands in a peaceful manner. She tried approaching him, but Kaji fired a bolt of lightning at her feet in warning.

"Please…stay away! I just want to be free…" he panted. Elsa looked at him hard, and took another step forward.

"Easy…I know that you're scared, just calm down…I know that you're afraid. We're not going to hurt you though," she soothed.

Kaji stared at her in wonder. He felt a strange warmth enter his heart at her words. For some reason all the fear and mistrust he had toward people seemed to go away, at least for her. The boy felt drawn toward this Elsa, but his mind was still able to get thoughts through his head.

"How do I know you're not going to just give me back to my family. They told you about me…they told you what I could do…" he said. However, this time he lowered his hands, but lightning still arched around his arms.

"Look…we're not deciding anything yet. But you have to come with us now." She said.

Kaji didn't like it, but something was telling him to trust her. He couldn't describe the feeling but it was there for sure. He allowed his lightning to fade away and he reached up and pulled his hood back for her.

"You…you aren't going to give me back?" he asked. Elsa nodded, and she held out her hand to him.

"Don't worry…you can trust me…" she said.

Whatever doubt she had about this boy had just been proven. She knew that there was no way some power hungry monster would be wasting away out in the cold. He was just scared. Very scared…like she was, but he didn't have someone like Anna to help him. Well she would be that person then.

"Get him!" Anna shouted. Elsa and Kaji were both surprised when Sven burst in and rammed a surprised Kaji. Elsa's eyes widened as the boy was sent into the ice wall she had created. He hit it with a thud and fell to the ground.

"What are you doing!" Elsa shouted, accusingly as Anna and Kristoff rushed toward the fallen boy. They just made her look like a liar!

"Don't worry we'll be careful, good distraction sis!" Anna called. However, at the same moment a lightning bolt struck down in front of Anna, making her cringe, and jump backward.

"You lied to me!" Kaji shouted over the wind of the snow day. Lightning bolts struck down around the area as a dark cloud formed over the area.

Kaji felt so stupid. He listened to his heart and trusted Elsa but she turned out to just be distracting him so they could get a hit on him! Well he wasn't going to be fooled again!

"Quickly!" Kristoff said. Anna nodded and they quickly ran toward the rising boy.

Kaji glanced at the two approaching people and clenched his fists. It was time for him to warm up his skills.

Kristoff tried to swing at him with his pickaxe but Kaji spun around the strike and kicked him in the back, sending him into the snow.

Then he twisted around to grab hold of Anna's fist before it connected to his body. They stared at each other for a few moments before Anna tried to hit him again, but then he pushed her arm aside, and used the momentum to spin around her and deliver a elbow to her back.

"AH!" Anna screamed as she fell to her knees, Kaji had given her a small shock when he hit her.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as she rushed forward. She didn't want to hurt Kaji but she didn't want her sister to get hurt, either. She sent a furry of ice bolts at the boy, and much to her shock, he avoided each one, gracefully like he already knew where they were.

"You lied to me!" Kaji accused as he fired a bolt at Elsa. She barely had time to raise an ice shield, which barely held the blast back.

"I didn't lie to you! I wasn't trying to distract you!" Elsa yelled.

"You lie!" Kaji said. He knew that he didn't have the energy to last too long, but he couldn't leave her to chase him, she'd just come after him again!

"If bolts won't work then maybe this will…" he thought as he drew his sword. The blade was a pure silver long sword that gleamed in the light. He sprinted toward Elsa, ready to take her down.

"Dang it!" Elsa cursed as she quickly conjured up a lance made of ice to block his sword when he swiped at her. The force was hard but she held firm as their blades entered a lock.

"I'm trying to help you!" Elsa shouted. Kaji pressed his blade against her lance harder, angered by her words.

"More lies! You're just going to turn me over!" he accused.

"No! I'm not! You're not well! I can help you! We can help you!" Elsa said. Kaji seemed to take pause to ponder her words.

"How can I be sure?" he asked. He felt his energy waning. Kaji knew he was done; there was no way he was going to win against a fresh power wielder like Elsa. He didn't have much choice but to see if she meant what she had said.

"As a fellow wielder of power to another…I know that it's a heavy burden, and that you're afraid. I've been there…so please trust me…" Elsa soothed. She felt his pressure lessen until he pulled away and fell to his knee, placing his sword back in it's scabbard.

"I guess I'm at your mercy them…" he said shakily as the cloud over them dispersed. Then he collapsed into a heap on the snowy ground. He was spent…

"Anna, Kirstoff, Sven, Olaf, guys come on and help me! We're taking him back home to Arendelle…" she ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Frozen

I want to thank anyone that's reading this. If I get enough feedback then I'll continue updating this story. Enjoy the story!

Episode 2: New Resident

Kaji felt like he was near a fire when he awoke. He wondered where he was, he tried to figure out what happened to him, but he was still groggy from a sleep that felt very long and forced.

"Ugh…What?" Kaji opened his eyes to see a white ceiling, and the soft thing he was laying on had to be a bed, and a nice one at that. He blinked in confusion. He didn't remember checking into an inn yesterday. In fact he didn't remember even remember much of yesterday!

"Where am I?" he thought. He turned his head to the side, and he saw that there was indeed a fire in the room. He sat up, pulling the blankets of the bed off him. Now he got a better look at the room he was in.

The room was very furnished, and clean. The walls were a beautiful aqua color and there were three couches all placed around the fire in a square formation, and a table rested in the middle, in front of the fire. Then to top it off there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"What? Where am I? There's no way I was able to afford a inn like this." Kaji pondered as he tried to remember what happened yesterday. He looked at the edge of the bed and saw that his sword and his grey coat were in the room.

"What happened yesterday?" he thought as he sat at the edge of the bed, and picked his sword up. He laid it across his lap, he examined the hilt first, making sure the dragon head at the end of it was the right one and that the design of the hilt was correct. The design of the hilt was rather odd, streaking with silver lines that start from the bottom of the hilt, ending at the top where the divider was shaped like half of a diamond. He pulled the blade out slightly to make sure that it was his sword. He sighed when he saw the familiar silver blade that came up to a single curve in the tip. He examined the blade, and on it were black symbols that were not in any Norse language of old. The symbols glowed across his blade and Kaji sighed in satisfaction before he pushed it back into its scabbard.

"Thank the gods, they didn't take this away from me…" he whispered.

"I remember walking through a snow storm…then…a lot of running…" he said, slowly as he tried shaking his mind out of its half-asleep state.

"Man, why can't I remember clearly?" he said as he picked his boots up and pulled them onto his feet. He stood up from the bed after that and straightened his white long sleeve before leaning his sword against the bed again.

"I suppose I'll just ask the innkeeper how I got here," he thought as he picked up his grey robes and pulled them on and set the straps. Then he picked his sword up and buckled his belt around his waist, putting the sword at its usual position on his left hip.

Kaji felt his stomach growl again as he finished dressing, and that's when he finally noticed the food on the table near the fire. It was a plate of eggs, sausages, and a piece of bread.

"Well…I suppose I won't get in trouble…" he said, hungrily as he walked toward the table. Maybe some food in his stomach would help his mind remember what happened yesterday.

He sat on one of the couches and picked the plate up off the table, along with the utensils that were next to it. He didn't waste any time as he dug into the food. He didn't bother taking time to taste it since he was just so hungry. The food was gone in minutes.

"Well that helps…" he said as he placed the plate back down onto the table. At least hunger wasn't going to be an issue any time soon. Now if he could just figure out what happened to him yesterday?

A dark thought hit his mind suddenly. Was he back at his…home? Did his family find him and drag him back to Adenia? Was his family trying to lure him into a state of safety before they thrust him back into the life of pain he had escaped with no small amount of loss? He shuddered at the thought. He felt his heart beat pick up and breathing became hard for him.

"No…no I am not there…I'm safe…Mother is dead…and she can't hurt me anymore. Plus there's no way Mitsu would leave my sword with me if this was a ruse…he'd never try to hurt me without an advantage…" he assured himself, quickly as a bit of lightning arched over his hands. He took a deep breath to calm himself, so his powers wouldn't cause another incident. The last thing he needed was to cause a lightning storm because he had a mental fit.

"Damn…something's not right, that's for sure…" he thought as he calmed his heart down. Unfortunately by the time he had calmed himself down, the memories of the day before had decided to hit him.

He remembered a group of people had crossed the path he was traveling and they were looking for him. He remembered the chase they gave him, and how he tried to outrun them, and scare them off, but they just kept coming. Then of course he remembered drawing his sword on them and trying to fight them off. He used his powers in that fight too…apparently he lost though.

The one that stood out to him though was the ice wielder. What was her name? Elsa? Yes, that was it; he remembered the others yelling it. She intrigued him the most out the little band that apprehended him. Yes, he remembered the beautiful pale blonde haired women.

However, it wasn't how she looked that intrigued him. It was that she…talked to him. She didn't just attack first or threaten and attack like all others before her had done. Also she had powers like him and she was able to keep up with him despite his speed. Yes…she must be an old race like him, it was the only logical explanation.

But more than that, her words…they didn't even hint at hidden intent or evil at all. They sounded sincere to him; she actually sounded like she really wanted to help him. Even after her friends attacked him while he was distracted, she still sounded like she wanted to help him.

Plus like he already though, she wielded power like he did. That had to mean that she understood his struggle to some extent. She said so herself that she had gone through the things he had. There was still a problem though. Was she telling the truth? Could he trust her? He wanted to.

"So strange…" he said as he pondered the girl's words. He felt the same warmth from before, flow through him like a river. Kaji didn't know how to deal with it; he never felt anything like that before.

"Never trust anyone little brother…unless you really feel like you can…" Kaji shook his head as those words ran through his mind. He didn't feel like thinking about those words at that moment. But they remained despite his attempts.

"Suri…are you trying to tell me something?" he pondered as he tried to make sense of his situation.

"My Queen, the prisoner has awoken, are you sure it is wise to-" Kaji turned to the door of his room, listening to the voices on the other side.

"Yes I'm sure. I am not helpless, and I don't think he'll react kindly to anyone other than me…" replied a voice that Kaji recognized as Elsa. Apparently she was trying to get to him.

"Your majesty, if what we know about him is true, then we cannot simply let you walk in by yourself. He should be clamped in irons first," one of the guards persisted.

"Um…Elsa if you have this under control…can I?" Kaji heard the voice of another girl but it wasn't Elsa. He thought it was the other girl from yesterday that tried to tackle him.

"Oh fine, go on. Just don't get into any trouble, all of you," he heard Elsa order.

"Thanks sis! Don't worry, we'll be back in week or so!" he heard the other girl say before another voice followed it.

"Don't worry, we won't," a high voice called before Kaji heard a bunch of footsteps, going away from the door. He heard Elsa sigh before she talked to the guard outside his door again.

"Now, General, I am quite capable of handling myself just fine, and I don't think he'll hurt me," Elsa said. Kaji heard the locks on his door unlatch; he didn't even realize he was locked in the room. He didn't have time to ponder though because sure enough, the one he recognized as Elsa was in the room, looking right at him.

"What do you want with me?" Kaji asked, skeptically. He didn't raise his hands or move to draw his sword but he couldn't be a fool. His gaze regarded her, cautiously.

"I just want to talk…" Elsa said, raising her hands up, peacefully. Kaji tilted his head in confusion, trying to detect any ill intent. He sighed when he didn't see or feel any.

"Talk about what?" he asked, using a more sociable tone. Elsa lowered her hands and walked toward the fire, and sat on one of the couches.

"Sit?" she asked. Kaji relented and walked over to the couch opposite from her and sat down.

Kaji felt out of place, and awkward at the moment. He wondered what made him drawn to this girl. She must've been an old race like he was, but there was something more to it than that. Inside he wondered what his sister meant two years ago when she broke him out. Was she talking about a situation like this?

"First off, where are you from?" Elsa asked, throwing him out of his thoughts.

"I…am from Adenia. You know that though…" he said, truthfully. He regarded her, cautiously, trying to figure out what her intent was. She shifted a bit under his gaze, before she spoke again.

"Then you know that I was told that you were dangerous, and a heartless killer?" she asked. Kaji tensed at the question. He still didn't sense any ill intent from her, so he pushed aside his minds protests and continued to treat with her.

"I am not heartless…" he said, quietly. Elsa seemed to react to his line, positively because she smiled.

"I know…" she said.

Kaji raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion. What the heck was that supposed to mean? She knew? Knew what? What was going on?

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he shifted uncomfortably. Something about the way Elsa regarded him seemed to bug him.

"You are afraid. You are afraid of letting people in, and most of all, you're afraid of what you might do if you let people in. You have trouble trusting people, and you don't want to hurt anyone either," she summarized.

"What? I-How do you know that?" Kaji asked. Elsa shook her head, and her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Because I wield power like you do, except mine comes in the form of ice and snow. I didn't know how to control my powers for a long time. I didn't let anyone near me, even my sister Anna. I was afraid that the people would fear me but more than that I was afraid that I would hurt my sister. I ended up doing all that in the end, but my sister and her friends helped bring me into the light. And you…you understand don't you? You understand what I'm talking about?" Elsa asked as she looked back up at Kaji.

Kaji was a bit speechless. Elsa had basically told him the pain she had gone through in her life. And they just met! Kaji began to feel his suspicion towards her lessen. No not lessen, more like go away entirely. Someone that was looking to send him back to his family was not going to tell him their life's struggles like Elsa had.

"I…I do understand…not in the way that you do, but I understand the struggle of being someone with great power," he confessed, allowing himself to calm down. He allowed his gaze to soften and he even let a small smile grace his face.

"Thank you…I see now that you hold no ill intent towards me…" he said, awkwardly. He wasn't very good at compliments or talking in general if it didn't involve threats or life threating situations.

"Yes…well…you're welcome," Elsa said, and Kaji could have sworn he saw her blush but he wove it off as his imagination.

"So…does this mean that you're not going to send me back?" Kaji asked. He probably knew the answer but he still had to be sure, so he wouldn't be surprised later.

"You may stay here, unless you wish to leave," Elsa said simply. Kaji was a bit surprised by her offer. He knew that he probably shouldn't take her up on her offer. It was good enough knowing that she was on his side, and he dared say that she might be a…friend but that only made him want to leave more, yet it also empowered his desire to stay as well.

"I…I'll stay…" he said, stiffly. Elsa smiled, lightly at his decision and then she almost giggled when she said the next thing.

"Ok then…now you'll have to come with me to the town now. I think the people will want to meet you. We need to get you familiar with everything and everyone first," she said, offering him her hand. Kaji stared at her hand for a moment and he reached out, slowly then he hesitated right when he was about to take her hand, but his feelings won out and he took it. Her hand was cold but it didn't bother him. The cold never really bothered him. When she let go of his hand, he felt a little…empty?

"Now then, come?" she asked as she walked toward the door.

"General, you and your men are dismissed, I'll handle it now," she said as she opened the door. Kaji heard a sigh before he heard the sound of rather heavy footsteps, going away from the door. Elsa turned to him and smiled.

"Come on," she said. Kaji walked toward her without a word, pulling his hood up. Elsa seemed to frown at that but she didn't say anything to him as she led him out of the room and through the hall. Kaji looked around the halls and he didn't recognize any of the paintings or the crest of the kingdom when he saw it, or at least he thought it was the crest. It was a green and purple flag with a gold symbol.

"So…where am I?" Kaji asked, pulling his gaze away from the walls. Elsa turned her head towards him slightly before turning back to the front.

"You're in Arendelle. Didn't you know that when you came here?" Elsa asked.

"Well…I didn't exactly have time to ask where the ship was going to take me. I was more concerned with getting away." Kaji brooded.

"I see…" Elsa said. Kaji stayed silent after that, simply following the…queen? He thought he remembered one of the guards calling her that.

"So what exactly am I supposed to be doing when we get out there?" he asked.

"We're going to show you off, simple enough?" Elsa asked as she pushed open a rather large set of doors. Kaji sighed as he followed her through them. Kaji sighed when he felt the cold air of winter.

They were outside now; walking through what he thought was the main courtyard. It was neatly decorated with many fountains and other trinkets but Kaji nearly flinched when he realized that there were a lot of people in the courtyard. Plus some of them were already approaching them; although he had a feeling they were approaching them because of Elsa not him.

"Your Majesty, the crops are growing well but we can't seem to get the fires to light. Without fire, we won't be able to keep the town warm for winter," a woman in her mid-thirties told Elsa, urgently.

"What's wrong? Surely we have enough wood and we should have enough oil to keep the fires on," Elsa said. Kaji listened in, interested in the plight. Perhaps…well he was tempted to offer his aid as a sign of trust. But he was unsure of what to do. He was still skeptical despite how much he wanted to trust Elsa.

"Yes but the wood is too moist to burn. We thought it would thaw out if we brought it inside. But the wood has absorbed the water and none of it has dried yet. And our oil reserves are almost depleted," the woman said. Elsa stiffened from the news and Kaji felt a little bit of confusion himself. The situation seemed…a bit coincidental too coincidental.

"What? Melina, I thought the shipment of oil came from Corona last week?" Elsa asked.

"They did but our oil supply is still down. That's the other thing, right?" Melina turned to the other person, who was with her. He was a man in what looked like his thirties and he was dressed up in armor. Plus he had a sword by his side.

"Yes, ma'am. My Queen, I regret to inform you that our supply of oil and much of the other supplies from Corona have been stolen," he said, crossing his arm over his chest and bowing to Elsa. Kaji turned to the guard with a bit of interest. So the supplies were stolen were they?

"What?! How was that possible? The supplies are kept at multiple secure storages. How could the entirety of our supplies be taken away from us like that? How did they slip past the guards unnoticed?" Elsa asked. The man rose from his bow and nodded to the queen.

"They have been stolen though my men are still looking into how. We think that it was an inside job, my queen," the man said.

"Do we have any idea who it was? Or where our supplies are?" Elsa asked. The man nodded, apparently he did know. "Yes, my queen. We think they were men posing as guards. I believe they were the regiment that recently joined. We've tracked them, heading in the direction of the Valley of Living Rock," the man said. Kaji saw Elsa visibly look shocked.

"Are the Pabbie and the trolls in danger?" she asked, concerned. Kaji's eyes widened when he heard the word, trolls.

"Trolls? Like the ones from the old world? Maybe there's more to this kingdom then meets the eye," Kaji thought.

"We don't know. All we know is that we think they're going to the valley," the guard said. Kaji contemplated whether or not the man's words were even credible but apparently Elsa did.

"Get a group of your men and we'll set off for the valley, immediately. We must get our supplies back, Captain Ralof," Elsa ordered. Ralof saluted her before turning and yelling something to the other guards in the courtyard before leaving it himself. Kaji turned back to Melina though.

"Miss, you said the firewood is too moist to burn?" he asked. She turned to him in surprise; apparently she didn't even notice him.

"Yes. I run a florist shop and the amount of flowers I have are limited, given that it's winter. But the few that I do have need the heat or they'll die too fast," she said.

"Have you tried using a flint? Or anything similar to it?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes, but like I said, the wood is just too moist for the sparks to light a fire," she said.

"What needs to be lit?" he asked.

"Well, if we could get the main fire here lit then we could bring the fire down to the rest of the village and light them. But even if we did light our firewood, it wouldn't last long enough. Oil is what we need to keep the fires going for the winter," she replied. Kaji looked past her and noticed a big fire pit in the middle of the two fountains.

"Is that the fire pit you were talking about?" Kaji asked. Melina nodded and he turned to Elsa.

"I think I can help," he said. Elsa looked a little surprised for a moment then she nodded when she understood what he meant.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's the least I can do at this point," he said as he walked toward the fire pit, leaving a confused Melina behind. When he reached the pit he raised his hand toward the pile of wood then he focused and willed a bolt of his lightning to shot out and light the wood in a flash. The fire blared fiercely for a moment before it died down to a comfortable state.

"What?! How did he do that?" Kaji heard the murmurs of the people. He turned to Elsa who nodded in thanks before he had to turn to a bewildered Melina.

"What was that?!" she exclaimed, staring at him like he was from another world.

"He lit the fire," Elsa said. Kaji nodded before he turned to see Ralof return with six men. They were all staring at the fire in shock and…Kaji thought the captain had a look of contempt on his face.

"What happened my queen?" he asked. Elsa pointed at Kaji with a smile before answering.

"He lit the fire," she said simply. Ralof and his men all looked at Kaji for the first time and Kaji swore they were looking at him…with anger?

"Are you ready to travel to the valley, Ralof?" Elsa asked. He seemed to tense when she asked that but he straitened out and nodded.

"Yes, your majesty. We ready and waiting," he said. Elsa nodded in thanks before walking towards the gates. She paused and turned around to look at Kaji before gesturing him forward.

"Are you coming?" she asked. Kaji hesitated before he answered with a nod and quickly followed her. The guards parted as the duo passed them and Kaji felt his skin crawl when they did. It almost felt like they were about to walk into a trap. He heard the heavy steps of armored boots follow them and he only felt even more jumpy.

"So, we are to travel to this valley? Is it safe?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the armed guards behind them.

"Oh yes, the trolls are a very friendly people, though a bit…intrusive and blunt, they are a very kind and wise people. They raised my friend Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven." Elsa said.

"Wait, you mean the ones that rammed me into the air?" Kaji asked. Elsa chuckled, nervously at the memory before she changed the subject. "Oh, here's the main village of Arendelle," she said, quickly as they crossed the bridge.

Kaji looked around the village and he made a huh sound as he took it in. He felt that it should be called a city instead of a town but he wasn't going to say it. The village was covered in snow since it was winter but it was nice, simple but Kaji thought that was what made it nice. It reminded him of his home in a way, except it was a lot smaller of course and more crowded.

"I like it," he said simply. He thought he heard Elsa sigh before they both moved, suddenly as many people came running by them with torches. They were going to light all the fires no doubt.

"So…you actually like it?" Elsa asked. Kaji turned back to her and he nodded, allowing and actual smile. She smiled too and they stared at each other for a few moments before Ralof cleared his throat.

"Your majesty?" he asked. Elsa and Kaji were shaken out of their stare and Kaji swore his face was on fire. He didn't even realize they were staring at each other.

"Um…right, let's go!" Elsa said, in a rushed voice. Apparently she was blushing from the little moment also. He followed after her when she stared making her way through the village. He nodded to Melina when they passed and she waved back.

"I hope you turn out to be a good suitor!" she called after them. Kaji felt his face heat up more from the statement and he was thankful he had a hood on. Plus he could blame his red skin on the cold weather.

"What are those?" Kaji heard one of the guards ask before he looked to the entrance of the village. He saw a small group of…rocks rolling toward them? He was confused at first until they stopped and popped out arms, legs and heads. He thought he heard a couple people yelp but he was certain that he heard the guards gasp.

"Pabbie, Bulda, Cliff?! What're you doing here?" Elsa asked as she knelt down in front of the three little rock people. Kaji figured they were the trolls she was talking about. He also noticed Ralof and his guards visibly tense. He went toward Elsa, quick to not be around that group.

"Queen Elsa, we've come to warn you. Something has been stolen from us," the one Kaji thought was Pabbie said.

"Stolen? When? We were just about to go to you. Someone has stolen our supplies and we think he or they went in the direction of your valley," Elsa said.

"It was two days ago, the thieves stole it right from under our noses. We didn't figure it out until now. We came to warn you because of what they took and because we think they came here," Pabbie said, urgently. Kaji was alarmed by the news and he had a bad feeling.

"What did they take?" Elsa asked.

"One of the relics my people have guarded since the Old Days of this world. It was entrusted to us by the old race. It is too dangerous to be held by mortal hands," Pabbie said. Kaji turned his head to the troll when he heard this. They had relics from the old world?

"How dangerous exactly?" Kaji said suddenly. Pabbie and the others all turned to him. Pabbie looked hesitant to answer him but Elsa helped him out again.

"What kind of danger does this relic hold? If it's here then we have to stop whoever has it," Elsa said, urgently. Pabbie turned back to the queen and he nodded but then he gestured toward Kaji.

"It's ok, you can trust him," she replied. He nodded and he gazed at Kaji for another moment before turning to the queen. Kaji thought he was sizing him up, he thought he caught the other two trolls doing the same thing but they turned their eyes away right when he looked at them.

"We don't know what the relic does exactly, we were specifically told not to use any of them under any circumstances. They said that only people like them would be aloud to hold them again, not mortals and that only those with pure hearts would be aloud to wield them again. The people that stole them were humans, we know this; for they activated the ancient traps that guarded the relic," Pabbie said.

"Then how did they escape with it?" Kaji asked, crossing his arms.

"The old ones crafted things of marvel for their age but alas it is not their age anymore. Many humans have devised ways to get past traps and many devices these days, while not as advanced are very similar to the crafts of the old ones," Pabbie said.

"So they were able to avoid them…" Kaji muttered.

"It doesn't matter at this point; we need to find them before they unleash powers that they do not understand," Pabbie pressed.

"Do you know what the people that took them look like?" Elsa asked. Pabbie was about to answer but one of his companions beat him to it.

"Them!" she exclaimed as she pointed behind them. Kaji turned around only to duck under a sword that tried to cut off his head; he reacted and reflexively delivered a punch to the jaw of his attacker. He felt a satisfying crack in the jaw, sending the man backward then he followed it up with a power kick to his stomach, sending him flying. His body collided with the rest of the guards, with the exception of Ralof.

"Ralof?!" Elsa exclaimed as she stood up. Kaji felt his blood boil when the man only smiled, but it wasn't the nice, warm smile of kindness, it was the kind that practically screamed ill intent and pleasure in it. The kind of people Kaji despised.

"Such a naïve girl…you fell for the act this whole time without questioning anything. You didn't find it odd how my three predecessors, "died" suddenly? Well to be honest the first one was a coincidence but the other two were our doing…" he laughed.

"You swore an oath!" Elsa accused. Ralof made a sarcastic shocked expression before he laughed.

"Yes, an oath of servitude and protecting the kingdom and blah blah blah its all a bunch of bullshit! Why would we choose to spend our lives serving you when we could just take what we want and get out free?" he asked. His goons all rose from the ground, even the one that Kaji beat. He had a blood dripping from his mouth and Kaji thought his mouth looked odd.

"Free is getting a little ahead of yourself…" Kaji said, crossing his arms. He tensed when they all drew their swords except for Ralof.

"I wouldn't be too sure…" Ralof said. Kaji was about to retort something but he was cut off when Elsa unleashed her powers and sent a hurdle of ice spikes, in rows at the traitors. They stopped right when they were about to skewer them.

"Surrender and give the relic back to the trolls, traitors!" Elsa demanded. Kaji stared at her for a moment. He was shocked to see anger flashing over her face; it deeply contrasted the usual calm and friendly visage she usually held.

"Ha! Predictable! You don't kill people, but we do!" suddenly a large shockwave emitted from him and all the ice shattered, making Kaji and the others cringe. The townspeople all cleared out, thankfully; they won't be using them to get an advantage.

"What was that?" Elsa asked. Kaji grunted as another large shockwave hit them. It wasn't strong enough to knock them away but they couldn't move either.

"The power we hold is equal to nothing! You trolls were fools to hide this away, you could have controlled the world!" Ralof said as he pulled out what looked like a scepter. It was silver in color and it held a blue, lightning bolt on the tip. Other than that it had a rather old design and build to it.

"Fool! You're meddling with powers not meant for human hands!" Pabbie shouted. Kaji looked toward him and his trolls and saw that they were hiding behind Elsa.

"Really?! Than who's going to stop me! This thing gives me power over lightning and thunder!" Ralof boasted as he raised the rod to the air. The sky darkened as big storm clouds or a very large storm cloud appeared over them. Thunder roared in it and then a lightning bolt came and struck down, right into the rod.

"Your weakness will be your undoing, Queen Elsa!" Ralof shouted as he pointed the rod right at her. Kaji reacted quickly and jumped in front of Elsa and the trolls right when a lightning bolt left the rod. Kaji held up his hand and the bolt hit his hand and dispersed, having no effect on him.

"What?!" clearly Ralof was surprised. Kaji didn't blame him, any normal person, Old Race and mortal alike would have probably been hurt by that. Thankfully his special gifts prevented lightning from hurting him.

"Do it again!" one of his goons yelled. Ralof let out a battle cry and raised the rod to the sky and an even bigger, stronger bolt of lightning entered the rod.

"Burn!" he yelled as he launched the bolt at him. Kaji repeated the same action and he blocked the bolt the same way, it hit him but it didn't do anything to him.

"What the hell is going on!" one of the traitors exclaimed.

"You think, you can control lightning? You don't even know that lightning is far more than a force of destruction," Kaji said as he raised his hand to the sky. He snapped his fingers and the lightning cloud turned back to a normal cloud.

"How the hell is he doing that?" one of the traitors gulped.

"You fool! Lightning doesn't affect me because I control it!" Kaji shouted as lightning started sparking around his being. He raised his hand towards them and lightning sparked in his hand. Then in a flash he sent a bolt of it at Ralof, it struck his hand and the man dropped the rod before doubling over in pain.

"I'll take that," Kaji said as he formed a whip with his lightning and quickly brought the rod into his hand. He tossed it behind him to the trolls, quickly and sent another bolt of his lightning at the five traitors that tried to rush him; his lightning chained between them, making them feel the sting of his power. They fell to the ground, writhing in pain for a few moments before they passed out.

"That was a warning, the next bolts will be to kill," Kaji warned. He said that he didn't like killing people, but people like this that were threatening innocents? That was a different story.

"Kill him! Kill him and that bitch queen and there little monsters!" Ralof ordered as he tried to stand. Kaji scoffed and lowered his hand; he wouldn't need his powers to deal with the remaining two guards, Ralof would be next.

He caught the first one's sword arm, dodging the sword at the same time before twisting the arm around him, popping his arm from its socket. His attacker dropped the sword in pain and Kaji quickly delivered a sweeping kick to his other attacker, knocking him off balance for Kaji to rise up, the top of his head, hitting the bottom of his jaw, making the man bite down on his tongue, hard. The traitor dropped his weapon and clenched his jaw, blood leaking from his mouth. Kaji hooked his arm around his neck and then he grabbed the back of his head with his free hand and then he slammed him into one of the buildings before he kicked him through the wall. Turning his attention back to his other opponent, Kaji sidestepped him when he tried to strike him, clumsily, holding the sword in his left arm. Kaji grabbed his arm and delivered a vicious elbow to his forearm, shoulder and then his face, effectively stunning him and breaking his other arm. His opponent screamed in pain before Kaji knocked him out with a strong kick to his gut.

"What are you?" Kaji turned to Ralof, who finally struggled onto his feet, using his sword as a crutch. Kaji drew his sword from its scabbard and pointed it at the man, making him stiffen for a moment before he tried to lift his sword.

"I am a resident of Arendelle and when you threaten my home, you threaten me," he said. Ralof let out a small chuckle before he caught himself again.

"And here I thought, you were just some punk that the bitch tried to help out…I guess we picked the wrong time to act…never thought that…ugh…we'd meet the great Crown-Prince of Adenia…" Ralof grunted. Kaji's eyes widened; how did this man know whom he was, then it occurred to him that his hood had fallen off his head during his fight.

"Every bounty hunter in this region of the world knows about you…your brother was here last week actually…I didn't think that we'd actually run into you though…you really need to watch where you draw that sword…heh well, whatever good it does me now…heh…though I think I will have the last laugh…this place will burn as soon as I light the fuse…" he chuckled as he pulled out what looked like a little ball, and reared to throw it into the well behind him. Kaji was about to react but at that moment a large ice spike got lodged into Ralof's chest. He spurted blood onto the snowy ground and he looked down in shock at the bloody thing before he fell to the ground, dead, blood pooling around his body.

"What?" Kaji turned back to Elsa and he saw her, a fierce expression on her face, her hand pointed at Ralof's corpse. She was breathing hard and then she looked down at the men on the ground, who were starting to arise from their "naps". With a rather loud cry she impaled them all with ice spikes. They didn't scream as their entire bodies froze and then shattered into little red crystals of ice. She fell to her knees after that, panting.

"Elsa?" Kaji asked as he walked over to her, placing his sword back in its scabbard. He looked at the trolls, making sure they were ok and Pabbie nodded, motioning for him to just tend to Elsa.

"Elsa?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I…did what I had to…he was going to destroy Arendelle if I didn't…right?" Elsa looked at Kaji with a look of confusion. He hugged her, tightly, trying to comfort her. She buried her head into his chest without a word. He looked toward the trolls and motioned toward the well. One of them, Bulda he thought, walked up to the wall and with a little help from Cliff, she looked down the well and gave it a sniff before backing up in disgust.

"It smells like something foul!" she shouted.

"I think she means that there is a bunch of oil down there. All the wells lead to one place, they must have filled it with the oil, intending to light the whole town and castle with fire," Pabbie added. Kaji nodded and looked down, back at Elsa.

"Hey…it's ok Elsa, you were right. If you didn't do it then he would have destroyed the town…" Kaji soothed. Elsa placed her hands on his chest and pulled her head back. Her blue eyes stared into his, asking him if he was sure; he was surprised that tears didn't form in them.

"R-Really?" she asked. Kaji nodded and hugged her again. She didn't resist and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. They sat their like that, holding each other, Kaji trying to sooth her.

"Kaji?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm glad that you decided to stay…" she whispered.

"Yeah…and I'm not leaving any time soon…" he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Frozen.

I hope you guys enjoy the part.

Episode 3: Love Discovered

Elsa's POV

"Come on Elsa, admit it!" Anna teased, pushing her sister's arm.

"Leave it be Anna!" Elsa snapped back as she crossed her arms with a blush. She turned away from her sister with a small huff.

The two sisters were in the main garden of the castle, currently. They were sitting under one of the trees, using it for shade.

The garden was beautiful by all rights and standards. There were flowers of many colors, and the bushes had been trimmed and placed at the path for show. The only tree in the garden was the big one that the sisters were currently sitting under.

"Come on Elsa! Admit it! You like Kaji!" Anna teased again. Elsa blushed at the assumption and turned even further away from her sister.

It's been about two weeks since Elsa had decided to let Kaji stay and things seemed to work out. Though it did take some hardship and a lot of assurances form Elsa. The first part of his "indoctrination" as he called it started with introducing him to her friends and her sister.

Kaji had been introduced to Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf when they returned from their vacation to Corona, though it took a little persuading from Elsa to get him to even think about not blasting them like Kristoff thought he would. Elsa made a mental note to get him for saying that later.

Anna's energetic personality seemed to put the boy on edge. Obviously he was clearly not used to someone like Anna. Elsa couldn't help but feel bad for him. Not that Kaji didn't like Anna when they first talked; he actually seemed rather…tolerant of her personality. Elsa could tell from the way he seemed to be fighting himself not to accidently electrify her sister. Yet he also seemed fairly fond of her as well, like she reminded him of someone he knew. Though it was hard to tell with him.

Kristoff and Kaji had a fairly rocky start though in comparison to Elsa and Anna. Krsitoff was a bit paranoid of Kaji, due to the fact that he almost zapped Anna and himself. While Kaji was a bit worried that he would try to run him over with his reindeer again. However, that was the only rocky part. Kristoff grew rather fond of Kaji, due in large part to Sven.

Sven and Kaji got along rather quick since Kaji didn't exactly have a problem with animals. He also didn't seem to mad about the fact that Sven rammed him into the snow when they first met either. Something the others, including Elsa were a bit envious of.

Likewise, Sven seemed to accept Kaji rather well since the boy had fed him a carrot when he saw him. That seemed to make Sven accept him right away, and with that Kristoff accepted him as well.

Olaf was the odd introduction out of all of them. Olaf had simply come in and introduced himself, and ironically their meeting was very similar to when Kristoff and Anna first met him. The only difference was the Kaji had used his sword to hack off his head.

Thankfully decapitation didn't mean much to Olaf, who simply laughed and said, that was fun. Kaji didn't know what to think about that, and simply left it at that. Thankfully Olaf didn't seem to tempt his hand anymore either.

Kaji also got along with the trolls very well, due in large part to his aid in getting the relic back for them. Though Elsa had a feeling that they would have accepted him regardless. The trolls were such a kind people that you had to try if you wanted them to dislike you. For someone like Kaji, Elsa thought that would be impossible. Also much to her dismay, the trolls thought that Kaji and her were an item, similar to how they assumed Anna and Kristoff were when they first met her. Needless to say she and Kaji were both embarrassed.

After, that came the harder part of introducing Kaji into Arendelle, introducing Kaji, formerly and more publicly to the people of Arendelle. Though the young one had helped save the city from going up in flames, literally, the people of Arendelle had yet to really get to know him, or at least enough to get a solid idea of what kind of person he was.

It took several assurances from Elsa, and the promise that she would stay with him the whole time he was out there for him to finally relent. He was a shaking wreck though. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea that he was going to have to put aside his weariness of people. Elsa knew that feeling all to well, which was why she strove so hard to get him out there.

Thankfully, the day went without incident. Kaji even seemed to have fun that day. The people of Arendelle were kind to the poor boy that was going to be staying in the kingdom, once again due in no small part to his aid during the oil crisis. The main tailor even offered to repair the boy's robes. Before he could say anything though, Anna had the tailor to make a new set of robes for him, in black too. Much to Kaji's annoyance.

Kaji never had problems going into the town after that. In fact he seemed to go out almost every day, but he usually went with one of the others though, since he was still afraid of going out alone. It was usually Elsa that went with him, since Kristoff and Anna were usually busy running off, probably doing something reckless. Also Olaf and Sven were probably with them as well so they were out as well.

Also interestingly enough, after a few days of being a resident at the kingdom the townspeople had started to ask the two if they were courting, especially Melina. Of course both of them had said no when they were asked. They couldn't blame them though since Kaji and Elsa were generally together a lot since they had become close friends.

Kaji and Elsa had gotten fairly close in the short amount of time. Due to Anna's desire to spend time with Kristoff now, so Elsa had turned to Kaji for company since he was the first one to get close to her besides her sister. They got along well, despite the latter's lack of knowledge or experience in casual conversation, which had developed considerably in his time in Arendelle, especially with Anna and Olaf.

Elsa shared more about her past struggles to Kaji, and he seemed to take her story in with stride. He understood what she went through, and he didn't judge her for her mistakes. He was also the main person she turned to when she thought about how she killed Ralof and his group of traitors. It was her first time…performing an act like that. Kaji assured her that she did the right thing and that he was about to do the same thing anyways. Elsa seemed to return to her normal state after that.

In return, Kaji told her a bit about himself. He told her about his homeland, Adenia. It was somewhere in Finland, far to the east of Arendelle. Unfortunately he didn't share anymore about his home than that. Instead he told them about why they had the powers that they wielded.

He said they were descendent from the precursor race of old or Old Race as most people referred to them by. Apparently as Kaji said, they were supposed to be true descendants. Kaji said that being a true descendant meant that they not only gained powers but also the eternal life that the old race possessed. Elsa was a little shocked at first when she learned about this or if she even could believe it but she trusted him. Plus it was nice to know that she'd never grow old.

But back to the matter at hand, despite what she said to the onlookers, Elsa did indeed harbor feelings for the one that shared her burden. She had no idea what to even think or feel about these feelings though since she had never experienced anything like it before. Especially since she's only known him for about three weeks now. She didn't want to rush into it.

Despite their growing bond that seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. Kaji had yet to tell her about his past struggles, or why he was running away from his family. Elsa had asked him about it once, but she simply made Kaji go blank for the rest of the day. She never asked him again since.

Elsa hadn't ever touched the subject of love with Kaji, due to her inexperience and fears, she was also sure that Kaji had no desire to talk about it either, she didn't even know if he felt the same. However, Anna and Kristoff seemed to take pity on the two. That's why Anna had called Elsa to the garden, and why Kristoff had dragged Kaji out into town for a "talk" that made Elsa fear for Kaji.

"Anna, just leave it alone…Kaji and I are just friends. That's it," Elsa rebuked, but she didn't turn to face her sister, due to her blushed face.

"Oh? Really? Is that why you two are almost always together? Why you two seem to be rather comfortable around each other? Is that why you look at him when he's not looking like you want to hug him? Or how he always tells me how beautiful you are?" Anne asked.

"I…do-wait…he tells you I look beautiful?! " Elsa felt her face heat up even more as she covered her mouth. Her sister had her backed into a corner with that one. She did feel something for Kaji, but she wasn't sure if it was love like what Anna and Kristoff shared.

"Come on Elsa, admit it," Anna said in a more serious manner. Elsa finally turned back to face her sister with a lost look.

"Even if I did feel like that for him, why would he be interested in me?" Elsa asked. She felt her heart sink a bit at the thought of Kaji leaving the castle to go be with some pretty girl in the town, or far away.

"Hm…I guess you're right…I guess that's why he seems interested in the tailors daughter," Anna said. That got the desired affect from her sister.

"He what? That little tramp is trying to…" Elsa clenched her fists in anger, ice starting to form under her. Her blood boiled or well froze at the thought of what that…pompous girl might do to her Kaji! It was Anna's laughter that got her to stop.

"What's so funny?!" she accused. She did not think Kaji being subjected to an ungrateful girl was funny!

"Your reaction. I was kidding Elsa; that was to see if you did care for Kaji." Her sister giggled. Elsa stared at her, a bit angry that her sister played with her emotions like that, but she gasped at the realization.

"I do care?" she asked herself. Her sister nodded, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yep, and I have a feeling that Kaji feels the same way. Come on Elsa, it's going to be Christmas in a week. You should tell him how you feel before then so you can spend it with someone," she said.

Meanwhile

Kaji's POV

"Kristoff why are you dragging me out here?" Kaji asked as he followed his friend around town.

"I'm getting more carrots for Sven, and I thought I'd get some flowers for Anna too," Kristoff said. Kaji's eyes narrowed behind his black hood and he resisted the urge to sigh.

"I bought Sven enough carrots to last the month yesterday, Kristoff," Kaji mentioned. Kristoff, remained silent for a few moments before he quickly pulled him to one of the flower stalls. Kaji nodded to Melina before he turned back to the ice hauler, whatever title Anna said she bestowed upon him.

"Um anyway, what kind of flowers do you think Anna would like?" he asked, avoiding Kaji's remark. Kaji sighed a bit and shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Shouldn't you already know that? She's your girlfriend after all," Kaji said as his eyes drifted to a bouquet of white roses. They reminded him of Elsa's hair a bit. He smiled fondly at the thought of Elsa.

Elsa was his first real friend, outside of his family of course. He felt drawn to her like he would be happy as long as he was around her. The thoughts made his face heat up as the thought of what it would be like to run his hands though her hair. Then he thought about how nice it would be to feel her li-

"Kaji!" Kristoff called. Kaji was shaken out of his thoughts, and he realized he had picked up the white roses. He blushed and gave hurried apologize to Melina as he put the roses back and rushed away. Unbeknownst to him though, Kristoff and the Melina shared a knowing smile.

"This is too easy," Kristoff said as he followed after his friend.

"Hey hold up, Kaji!" he called as he quickly caught up to his friend.

"Sorry about that Kristoff, I was just…thinking…" Kaji said in a rushed tone.

"Thinking about Elsa?" Kristoff asked. This time Kaji stopped in his tracks and stared at Kristoff.

"It's not that hard to tell," Kristoff said. Kaji blushed in embarrassment, but then his eyes widened.

"Hey was the reason you brought me out here just to tease me about Elsa?!" he accused. Kristoff chuckled, worriedly. Kaji felt his lightning start to crackle around him; he was very tempted to let go of his restraints but he knew better.

"Hey man, don't worry so much. I just wanted to see if you really cared," he appeased. Kaji felt like he was going to blast him, but he calmed down enough to let it go.

"Ok…what was the point of it then?" he asked, slowly. Kaji was exasperated that Kristoff tricked him like that, but he was secretly grateful that his friend helped him…get a feel for how he really felt.

"The point was for you to figure out how you felt. It was Anna's idea, so go kill her about it, but don't tell her I said that," Kristoff said, adding the last part fairly quick.

"Well…thanks I guess…I'm going…" Kaji said as he turned back toward the castle. He had enough forced soul examining for one day!

One hour later

Kaji was anxious and restless when he got back to the castle and the knowledge of his feelings for Elsa didn't help. He decided to go to the garden to practice his swordsmanship skills. That had to help clear his head…right?

"Hiyah! Ha!" Kaji grunted as he swung his sword through the air, smoothly. He made a diagonal slash, using the momentum to spin and deliver a hook kick through the air. He still followed the momentum though and followed up with a thrust.

"Hm…my timing is off," he pondered as he got back into his fighting stance. He tried to keep his thoughts straight as he trained but he just couldn't seem to focus! His thoughts kept going back to Elsa.

"Damn it…" he cursed as the thoughts hit him once again.

"Maybe practicing my powers will help…" he thought. He held his sword out in front of him, and allowed lightning to flow into the blade. It started glowing until the blade was fully blue.

Elsa's POV

"Wow…" Elsa thought. She was hiding behind one of the bushes as she watched Kaji. She was rather anxious as well so she came out to think in the night air of the garden, but then she was surprised when she saw that Kaji was already there, training.

Elsa was fairly impressed by his skill with his sword. She was glad that he was exhausted when they "captured" him, he might've been able to outfight her if he was fresh like she was. However, she was really impressed by the move he was using at the moment.

"Hiya!" Kaji swiped his energy filled blade through the air. It gave off a buzzing sound as he cut through the air with it. He moved gracefully, making every movement count toward a move. Then it suddenly ended when Elsa stepped on something.

"What?!" Kaji turned toward Elsa, who had her head sticking out of her cover. She gasped when he looked at her and quickly hid back behind her bush. She didn't even cause that snap! She was looking for the perpetrator too!

"Elsa?" Kaji asked, cautiously. He blushed deeply when he realized that Elsa was watching the whole time. He hoped that he didn't just make a fool of himself in front of her!

"Elsa? You can come out," he called as he sheathed his sword. He hoped the night sky concealed the blush on his face.

"Dang it!" Elsa cursed in her head. Well it was too late to try and get out of it now. She slowly stood up from her cover, clearly distressed as well.

"Um…hi Kaji…I was coming out her to um…think and I didn't realize that you were already out here," Elsa said as she walked toward him.

"It's ok, I kind of wanted to talk to you anyway…" Kaji said as he met her halfway. Elsa blushed softly when he said that, and turned her head away slightly.

"Me too…" she said, making Kaji blush like a wreck.

"Um…" they both said before turning away from each other, their faces heavy with blush.

Neither of them knew what to say next. They both had their feelings justified, but they just didn't know how to say it. Thankfully, it wasn't just in their hands.

"Hey catch!" Kaji and Elsa were both thrown out of their states when they noticed something flying at them. Kaji caught it and realized it was the same bouquet he was looking at earlier that day. He blushed when he realized what he was given it for.

"Um…here…" Kaji stammered as he offered the flowers to Elsa.

"Oh!" Elsa was actually quite overjoyed, but she was also nervous. She shakily took the flowers from Kaji with a smile and smelled them, softly. She smiled at the sweet scent they gave off.

"Thanks Kaji…" she thanked, giving him a very sweet smile. Kaji felt his heartbeat quicken. This had to be the opportunity!

"Elsa…I love you!" he said quickly, blushing even worse than he already was.

"Wh-What?" Elsa gasped. Her entire face turned red and it was likely that it wasn't just her face either.

"I…I…I love you Elsa…" Kaji said in a more firm voice. He felt his nerves about to give out; he hoped he could sustain himself.

"Kaji…" Elsa whispered. He loved her? She smiled, so brightly at the revelation and she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter.

"Kaji!" she shouted in joy as she jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he caught her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her back. She was pretty light for him.

"I love you too…" she whispered as she hugged him.

"You do?" Kaji asked as he felt his heart soar. It didn't sound true to him, none of it did! He felt like he was in a folk story with the generic happy ending.

"Yes…" Elsa said as she pulled back so her face was in front of his. She smiled at him; he was so cute when he was shy.

They two stayed like that for a few moments before they felt like something was missing. After a bit they both started leaning toward each other, slowly. Both their hearts were beating furiously as the got closer. Then after a few moments their lips connected.

The feeling was new to both of them, but they both liked it very much. They both closed their eyes and pulled each other closer as they kissed. They both moaned as they kissed. It was sweet and innocent, and they both loved it. When they parted, they leaned their foreheads against each other, panting slightly.

"That was…interesting…" Kaji said. Elsa giggled in response and kissed him again.

"Indeed…" she replied.

"I love you…" Kaji said as he held her tight. She smiled and returned the favor.

"I love you too…" she said. Then as if on queue they heard the stumbling of two people they did not feel like seeing at the moment.

"Heh…hey sis…hey Kaji. Congrats on your relationship!" Anna yelled as she and Kristoff took off running.

"I'm going to get them…" Kaji grumbled as Elsa buried her head into his chest. Kaji sighed and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Me too, but for now let's enjoy the moment," she soothed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Frozen.

I wish to apologize if the last chapter was different from the rest but now everything will be back on track.

Also I wish to give a special thanks to my friend, A Cold Touch also known as LeDemonDeRazgriz on Deviantart, for getting me into the movie Frozen and I also wish to congratulate him on his successful story, Tears of Ice.

Episode 4: The Scars of the Past

Kaji was leaning against the wall in one of the halls of the castle. His hood was up and he was twirling a knife with his fingers as he waited. He was careful to make sure none of the castle staff was roaming around the corridor. He didn't want to give someone a heart attack when his life was on a roll. Kaji really didn't want General Balin to show up either.

The general was the man that was standing outside his room when Elsa and her friends brought him to the castle in the first place. He was a very tall man, taller than Kaji by a foot and a half. The man was fairly intimidating, dressed in silver armor, while hefting a giant great sword. He had long dark brown hair, hard brown eyes and a beard to go with it. Unfortunately Balin had yet to fully trust Kaji, due to him being a foreigner and one that attacked his queen and princess to boot. Though he did at least respect him now, due to Kaji besting him in a sparring match. Kaji had a feeling that he would come to terms eventually but for now, he chose to play it safe.

"I wonder what Elsa has in mind…" he thought as he continued to play with his knife like it was normal.

It had been two days since he had confessed his feelings to Elsa and vice versa. Since that day, things had been only getting better for Kaji, not they hadn't before they got together of course. It's just that now, things seemed even better for him.

Due to constant pressure from Anna and Kristoff, and Kaji had a feeling Bulda, had a hand in it as well; Elsa decided to set aside a day so she could spend time with Kaji. He was nervous since he'd never courted someone before or even been in a relationship before. And he had a feeling Elsa felt the same way since she had yet to show up, about an hour after she said she would meet with him.

He felt himself drift into his thoughts again, but this time he wasn't regretting it. Once his thoughts were plagued by horrible memories of his time…under his mother's rule. The time when his family held power over him. He shuddered at the memories still, but now they had to share space with something else, something that made his life so much brighter.

Now his mind was also filled with thoughts of Arendelle, and the kind people that accepted him. He often thought of Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. They all showed him kindness that he hasn't seen for a long time; since his father and sister left him in the world.

However, out of all those happy thoughts, one person stood out to him: Elsa. She was the one person that got him to lower the defenses he had spent two years building up. She was his first friend outside of his family and of course, recently become the thing most dear to him. He didn't think he'd ever meet anyone that could find a place in his heart like Elsa, until he met her of course. He sure didn't think he'd end up with a girlfriend either.

"Kaji?" speak of the devil. Kaji left his mind and turned to face the ice queen, while catching his knife by its handle. Elsa seemed to be eyeing that, but she didn't say anything as he put it away.

"Hey Elsa…" Kaji greeted with a shy smile under his hood. Elsa smiled back as she approached him.

"You ready?" she asked as she offered her hand to him. Kaji stared at it, and he just blushed before turning away.

"Are you sure we can do this?" he asked. Elsa giggled at his shyness and took his hand anyway; her hand was cold to the touch but Kaji didn't mind it. Kaji felt his entire body heat up more than he thought was healthy, he hoped she wouldn't be able to tell.

"Well… I am the Queen, so I doubt anyone will bug us unless it's important, especially since I specifically said that we were not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency…" she said as she squeezed his hand softly.

"I…well are you sure you want to spend the day with me?" he asked, secretly enjoying her cold touch.

"Of course. You trust me don't you?" she asked as she started pulling him down the hall. Kaji was quick to fall in step with her, but he still didn't get his blush to die down.

"I…yes…but where are we going to get privacy? Servants walk through these halls you know, and the main garden isn't the best place either…?" Kaji mumbled.

"What? I thought the main garden was private enough?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"Remember last night? Well…Anna was spying on us again…" he said, somberly. He thought he saw Elsa tense up. Apparently she wasn't aware of the little sneak, who was her little sister. Kaji was starting to wonder if Anna simply got kicks out of spying on them. He thought she wanted to spend her time with Kristoff, not spy on them.

"Wait what?!" she shrieked, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Kaji nodded, somberly. He was referring to the time they spent together last night in the main garden. It was rather late so they didn't think anyone would be around, so they spent a few moments, gazing at the stars and of course, each other. Then after those moments they started kissing under the moonlight. They broke off after a few minutes of that, largely due to the fact that they knew someone might come by like one of the guards or General Balin himself, who was still weary of Kaji, with good reason. He didn't bother telling her about their little spy though, not wanting to ruin that moment.

"Well it's called the main garden for a reason…" Kaji added.

"I'm going to-Don't worry, I know a garden that no servants, or Anna will bug us, the royal garden," she said as she started pulling him down another hall, except quicker then usual. She led him down the hall where their bedrooms were. Kaji wondered where exactly she intended to take him. It was a small garden, but it was private and only the royal family was allowed to be there and tend it, unless they gave permission.

"Ok…" Kaji whispered as he used his free hand to tug his hood down more, trying to hide his blush. He just wasn't used to what they shared yet! Elsa noticed though, and she giggled again as she led him to the royal garden.

"Hey, don't be so shy around me!" she berated, playfully.

"I cann't help it…" he replied in a low voice. Elsa smiled at him gently before she led him through a door to the royal garden.

"It's only me…" she said as she pulled him into the middle of the garden.

"Wow…" Kaji thought as he forgot his embarrassment in favor of awe. The garden was small but it felt…warmer than the other gardens, like someone had put a lot of love into it. He had a feeling that he was right.

However, his time in awe was interrupted when he felt Elsa grab hold of his hood. He gasped as he caught it before she pulled it down and pulled it free from her grasp. He turned around to glance at her, and she had her arms crossed.

"Why are you still so shy around me? Don't you trust your girlfriend enough?" she asked in a soothing tone as she reached out again. This time Kaji didn't shy away though as she touched his hood.

"I…yes…" Kaji whispered as he relented. He let go of his hood and let her push his hood down. She smiled at him when she could see his eyes without them being shrouded.

"See?" she asked as she leaned up slightly to kiss him tenderly. "Don't be scared around me."

Kaji sighed as he relented and wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. Despite his shyness he did enjoy the acts of affection that they shared, despite his inability to comprehend it completely. He pulled back slightly after a few moments to gaze into her eyes so he could speak.

"I know that I shouldn't be scared around you. I just haven't really know…or had anyone that cared for me since my father and my sister…and I suppose you could say my youngest older brother," he said sadly. Elsa frowned at the obvious discomfort he felt, so she decided to try and cheer him up.

"Can you tell me about them?" she asked as she hugged him tightly, knowing that she couldn't exactly give warmth.

"Who? My father and my siblings?" he asked. A small smile slipped onto his face as he thought about them and that made Elsa beam.

"Of course! I know that you think of them often. I'd like to know them," she soothed. He smiled at her and he took a small breath.

"Well my father died when I was only six, so I only remember bits about him. From what I know he was a kind man; he loved our family and me very much. The thing that I remember the most is that he held much…pride in me. The people remember him fondly as well…" he said with warmth in his voice. Elsa nodded, she was a bit sad that he lost a parent at such a young age, but then she looked a bit confused.

"Who was your father exactly? I know he was the king of Adenia but who was he exactly?" she asked. Kaji shook his head with a slight smile of pride, which was rare from him.

"My father was Doragon; you may also know him by his title, The Dragonmaster," he said.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise at the news. Kaji wasn't surprised, everyone knew of his famous father, Doragon, the Dragonmaster, though many didn't actually know his name only his title, which got on his nerves. When he married the Queen of Adenia, no one was really surprised or at least that's what he was told. News of his passing was shocking to everyone; of course he remembered that day all to well…

Kaji wondered how much of a surprise it was to Elsa of who his father was. Many people claimed to be the son of his father but he was one of the few who could claim that. Something he took great pride and dread in. He hoped his dad thought he was worthy of being his son.

"You…you're the son of the famous Dragonmaster?!" she exclaimed. Kaji actually chuckled at her reaction, but it soon deflated.

"Yes, he was my father, it's too bad he isn't around anymore for me to really take pride in that…" he sighed. Elsa immediately frowned at his sudden change of mood and squeezed him a bit.

"What about your sister then? She's a princess right? And what about your brother?" she asked. Kaji smiled at her, thankful that she was trying to cheer him up.

"Well…my sister; her name was Suri and she was called the most beautiful woman in Adenia. She was very energetic, caring; much like your own sister actually…that's why I may seem…tolerant of her, as she says. As for my brother well…he and I had a bit of an odd relationship…Chie was his name. He was a very quiet one, hardly speaking to anyone really. I can't say that I know him well really. Though he was nice and respectful to me, even through _those_ times…" he whispered. Elsa's eyes widened as she took in the information and she immediately hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, soothingly as she leaned her head against his chest.

"It's ok…really, I'm happy that you want to know about them. They don't deserve to be thrown in with the rest of my family. Not after what they did to me," he mumbled. Elsa pulled back to look at him again, a question in her mind again.

"What happened to you?" she asked. Kaji closed his eyes and then the sky seemed to darken slightly. Neither of them seemed to notice or care though.

"When I was born, my father and mother named me the heir to the throne since I am a true descendent, the first one in a long time. You see, my family is a long bloodline, started from a very powerful Old Race. Every generation had two or more with powers. However, none of them were true descendants like we are. The ones with power did not have agelessness and along with that they had a limit on their powers, my other two brothers, Mitsu and Tsuyo as well as my mother are prime examples. The ones with agelessness did not have any powers; Chie and Suri are examples of this. I was the pride and joy, the accumulation of thousands of years of power and knowledge, born with all benefits of the Old Race. However, when my father died…my mother…changed. She was no longer the kind woman that raised me, but instead she became…hollow. She no longer smiled with care or happiness but with insanity. She lost her mind and…Mistsu, my older brother? He and Tsyuo took advantage of her state and had me locked up without anyone's knowledge," he said, his voice hollow as if he wasn't there. Elsa flinched at the way he spoke.

"Kaji?" she asked, worriedly. The sky darkened again, noticeably and small booms of thunder sounded through the sky as the clouds darkened.

"They tried to make me a slave…I was only six and they tried to make me their slave, bound to their will, a tool for their ambitions. My brothers…Tsuyo, and Mitsu…they tortured me…cracking down on my body to get to my mind. They tried to break my mind…" he said, the thunder starting to boom louder, small flashes of lightning started to flash around them.

"A…a slave…" Elsa gasped in horror. Kaji could tell that she was picturing what was done to him but he didn't stop despite the pain the memories caused. He made the decision to tell her and he was going to stick to it.

"Yes…a slave. They kept me hidden away for some time, breaking my body and hammering down on my mind. Mistu…he…he tried to drown me with his powers then when I thought I was going to die he let me go and stamped my chest, forcing the water out of me. Then…Tsuyo…he…he broke the bones in my body, snapping them slowly. They both laughed at the agony the caused me…I was six when this started…six! How was I supposed to defend myself against that! Of course they couldn't keep me hidden away all the time so about four times a week they let me out but they kept me in sight…at parties I had to attend as the heir to the throne…or even my own name day…none of it felt happy; I was like a caged animal, trying to survive. You may ask how no one knew about what was happening to me? Well that was part of the magic Mitsu used on me too. Every time my body was beat down; he would simply heal it so they could repeat the process, but even the healing magic of our ancestors couldn't heal the scars…They preformed other kinds of dark magic, passed down from our many ancestors and they used them on me…making me see visions of…our father…he was saying that I was a disappointment to him and then they showed me visions of my mother…being killed…they did do it though you know…they killed her…our mother…the one that gave birth to us…I know that she was only a shell but she was still our mother and I…I know she still cared about us…despite the dark illusions she was in…They wanted to make me their slave…a mindless one, so when I was of age to take the throne…it would really be them pulling the strings," Kaji said, his voice cracking with emotion that he'd been holding back for far too long. Elsa simply stared in shock at him but he continued on.

"Yes…they threw me into the dark for ten years…torturing me physically and mentally. They thought they could break me but I was getting stronger too…my powers and my body grew as those long years passed. They tried to make me think that no one cared for me but I knew they were wrong…Chie and Suri…they were the ones that saved me," Kaji muttered. Tears welled up in his eyes and Elsa looked like she was ready to cry also but Kaji didn't allow himself to, not yet.

"Kaji…" Elsa whispered as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, leaning her head against his chest.

"They were the ones that broke me out of the hell I was in…they even gave me the family sword…and what did I do in return? I ran away…I didn't even try to bring them with me or help them fight…I just ran, like a coward…" Kaji whispered, sadly.

"They ju-" Kaji was cut off when Elsa had enough of what she heard and grabbed his face and pulled his lips down to hers in a comforting kiss.

"Shhh…it's ok my love, you are not a coward, you're anything but…" she whispered as she kissed him sweetly. Kaji seemed to come back to her, and he wrapped his arms around her, the air around them easing.

"But I-" Kaji tried but she stopped him once again.

"A coward couldn't have won my love…" she whispered.

"I love you Elsa…thank you…" he whispered with a light blush. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest, and sighed.

"I love you too and no one is going to hurt you again…they'll have to go through me first," she swore.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Frozen.

For the record, this chapter was released on Christmas Day, on Deviantart.

Episode 5: Christmas Joy

"I can't believe Anna and the others ran off like that," Kaji sighed. He was sitting in the royal garden with Elsa at the moment. They were both sitting at the table in the royal garden that gave a perfect view of the Arendelle. They were sitting next to each other naturally. He held her hand in his own, lovingly, enjoying her cold touch.

"It's Christmas. I thought it was supposed to be a time when you cherish those close to you?" Kaji scoffed as he crossed his arms. He leaned back into the bench they shared, overlooking the snow covered Arendelle.

Snow fell from the sky in a gentle way curtsey of Elsa. The kingdom was almost literally covered snow, which he liked. He liked the way the kingdom looked covered in snow and ice. It held beauty that he admired. He was also grateful that he had been used to the cold, otherwise he probably wouldn't have been able to sit in the garden like he was now. He was almost sad that the winter wasn't going to last forever.

"Yes…it is Christmas…" Elsa said softly. Kaji turned to her when he heard the drop in her tone. His blue eyes gazed through the shroud of his hood, regarding her with concern.

"Elsa?" he asked. She sighed in response and leaned against him, making him blush. He didn't shy away though and kissed the top of her head.

"They're probably out getting me presents since they forgot. After all I always remember to get them gifts," she sighed. Kaji hesitantly wrapped his arm around her. She sighed in satisfaction when he did this and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"How could Anna forget to get you a gift? She's your sister!" he rebuked in outrage. He didn't see how anyone could forget about Elsa! Especially her own sister; that's just plain, inconsiderate.

"She should be more responsible than that…" Kaji whispered. He felt Elsa move a bit and when he turned to look at her, her expression had darkened a bit.

"We haven't exactly celebrated Christmas since the incident…" she whispered.

Kaji immediately felt like an idiot after that. How could he recklessly spout out something like that without factoring in events that might have happened? He hoped he didn't spoil her mood too much. That would ruin Christmas for sure. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his first Christmas with her.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't mean to bring up that time," Kaji apologized. He moved his arm and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Anna wouldn't be Anna if she didn't do this. Besides I have you now…" she replied with a sweet smile.

She leaned in to kiss him, gently, which he returned shyly. She tugged on his hood, asking for him to pull it down but Kaji didn't let her. Despite how much he trusted her, and the week he had to get used to their relationship; Kaji was still shy around her, and he couldn't seem to keep his hood down around her. Much to her annoyance.

"I also know that you didn't forget, right…" Elsa whispered as she pulled back.

"Of course I didn't!" Kaji objected.

He was almost insulted by the idea that he would forget to get a gift for his girlfriend! Especially on a day like Christmas! He wasn't some cold prince that was only interested in power and forgot about everything else.

"Oh? Then where is it?" she asked. A smirk found its way onto her face, and Kaji blushed in embarrassment. Kaji almost cursed in front of her. She tricked him into admitting he got her a present! There goes shouting surprise.

"Well I was hoping to do this after dinner, but I guess I can't now…" Kaji grumbled as he pulled a small box out of his belt pouch and offered it to her.

Elsa took the box, and shook it gently to see if she could tell what was in it, but her expression said she didn't. Then Kaji edged her on to open it with a small chuckle. She sighed and opened the box, carefully and gasped when she saw what it was.

"Kaji…" she breathed.

Inside the box was a silver-blue necklace. The chain was crafted to look like ice, and there was a snowflake hanging from the chain.

"Do you like it?" Kaji asked, nervously.

"Like it? I love it!" Elsa gushed as she pulled the necklace out of the case. Then she put it on, and sighed happily. She smiled at Kaji, making him look away again.

"That's good…" he said.

"Now speaking of gifts, do you want to know what I got you?" she asked.

Kaji looked back up at her, but his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a hint of intent in her eyes. He tilted his head a bit in question. A part of him wanted to answer but another part of him told him to be evasive. He decided to go with the former.

"Yes…" he said, hesitantly.

Then Elsa smiled and waved her hand. Kaji's eyes widened and then he looked down and saw that his robes and clothing were changed. Now he wore an ice blue coat colored with gold highlights and a shoulder collar was in place now. Under that he had on a white robed top and white pants. However, it wasn't until he felt snow touch his hair that he realized what she had done.

"Elsa! My hood!" he exclaimed as he reached back only to find that his new outfit had no hood!

Elsa on the other hand had crossed her arms and looked him over with interest. She was admiring her work. Apparently she decided to force him into the light, despite his protests. However, he was not amused by her antics.

"You look good…" she commented. Kaji looked at her accusingly.

"You took away my hood," he accused. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course. That was the plan," she stated. Kaji only seemed to blush even more, which almost made Elsa giggle. He knew she hated his shy behavior around her, but not enough that she'd do this.

"That wasn't fair…" he argued.

The temperature dropped around them, noticeably in response to his complaint. Elsa was clearly not happy with his choice of words. Kaji almost sighed, knowing he was going to be in for another "talk".

"You've been hiding your eyes under that hood for too long! I'm tired of you being that way around me. I'm your girlfriend. What's the problem, what are you so afraid of?" she fumed, or breezed in her case.

Kaji paused at her argument, and calmed down. He thought about his reasons for being attached to his hood, and he found that it was simply…

"I'm afraid…Elsa. I am afraid of what comes when I let people in…" he said.

"You spend the whole day in the castle with me!" she accused. Kaji turned his head away from her this time in shame.

"I know. I'm so sorry…" he whispered. Elsa's anger subsided at his apology and she reached out to caresses his cheek, softly.

"Don't be afraid of me Kaji…I'll never hurt you…I'm the one that she be afraid after what I did to Ralof and the others…" she assured. Kaji shook his head at her before he looked at her with disbelief.

"Don't say anything like that, Ralof and his men were traitors and they got what they deserved. I know that it was…your first time taking a life but trust me. I've killed quite a few people on my journey and if I didn't then I wouldn't be here now. You made the right decision. He would have destroyed the town if you didn't, remember? They filled the entire underground well system with oil. I would have done it if you hadn't…" he said, firmly. Elsa didn't exactly look convinced but at least she dropped the subject. Kaji decided to go back to the other subject, if it would keep her from the last one.

"I'm not afraid of you. I never was. What I'm afraid of is brining this kingdom into my struggle. I know the people here are good. They don't deserve the horrors of war that my brothers will surely bring if they find out I am here. I don't want this place to burn because of me. I don't want to lose anyone to my family again because of my incompetence. Bust most of all I don't want to lose you…" he said as his eyes started getting moist.

"Don't talk like that…" Elsa comforted as she pulled him into a hug. "The people here are your people now. You won't lose anyone."

"But Elsa…what if they find me…who knows what they'll do if they find me…" he whispered.

"They won't…I won't let them touch you ever again…" Elsa promised.

"I…thank you Elsa…" Kaji mumbled. Elsa pulled him into a tight hug, enjoying his warmth.

"Don't be afraid anymore…" she pleaded. Kaji sighed as he hugged her, happy to know that he had found something special in the world.

"I won't…for you I won't," he promised. He heard Elsa sigh in satisfaction as she buried her head into his chest.

"You're so warm…" she whispered against him. Kaji blushed at her compliment, and didn't respond.

"I think dinner is about ready now…" he said. Elsa sighed in annoyance and pulled back slightly.

"Let's go then," she said. She took his hand and pulled him up with her. Then she pulled him closer and kissed him, tenderly.

Kaji immediately wrapped his arms around her and returned it. He felt more confident now, so he wouldn't shy away from her advances from now on. He quickly found that he enjoyed it, but he sensed something more in this kiss. He wanted to figure out what it was but he knew that they couldn't do this for long.

"Elsa? Dinner will get cold…" Kaji whispered as he pulled away. Elsa gave a small huff, suggesting that she didn't want to stop.

"Very well," she said simply. She intertwined their fingers together and then they walked back into the castle, hand in hand.

"Thank you for that Elsa…" Kaji said as they walked to the dining hall.

"Of course. I can't have a boyfriend that always shies away when I try to be affectionate," she replied as she led him down the path toward her bedchamber.

"Where are we going? The dining hall is the other way," Kaji questioned.

"We're not going to the dining hall," Elsa said as she pulled Kaji into her chambers.

Kaji had been in her room a few times. It was similar to the room provided for him, except it was blue and the room was bigger than his. Also the furniture in the room reminded him of ice.

"I had them prepare our meals for here so we could have more privacy…" Elsa said as she led him over to the table next to the fireplace.

There was plenty of food prepared and set on the table. There was freshly cut ham, bread, along with mashed potatoes, and…wine. To top it all off, the only light in the room was the fire and the candles on the table. Kaji blushed slightly at the atmosphere.

"You planned this?" he asked. Elsa smiled at him, making him blush again. Of course she planned it. Well he wasn't complaining exactly…

"Of course…it's only natural that we start sharing our meals together…in private," she stated.

Kaji couldn't help but feel embarrassed this time. He may have been in the dark for ten years of his life but that didn't mean he learned nothing. He remembered that something along the lines of the scenario he was in now was suppose to be romantic he thought.

"Right," he replied as calmly as he could. Elsa giggled as she led him to the table and they sat down, next to each other.

"I had it prepared fresh, since it's a special occasion," Elsa spoke as the two began putting food on their plates.

"I will never be used to the amount of food I am able to have now," he spoke, softly. Elsa frowned at him as he stared at the food on his plate. She placed her hand on his, and held it gently.

"You will never go through anything like that again…not while you have me," she promised. Kaji nodded, slightly and sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't had enough food to fill me since I was six. After that, I barely got enough to get by, and my Old Race heritage was the only thing keeping me on my feet sometimes." Kaji spoke. Elsa squeezed his hand again and he shook his head.

"Don't worry. I won't let it get in the way of us anymore. I will try anyway," he promised. Elsa frowned but nodded.

"Ok…" she said. The two ate in relative silence, which was normal for Kaji since he usually didn't speak during meals. It bothered Elsa a bit, but she knew that he just didn't speak during meals unless prompted to.

"Have you ever had wine before? It calms your nerves a bit," she offered as she reached out and picked up the bottle of wine off the table.

"Well, I have but I didn't really like it," he said. Of course she didn't exactly listen to his plight and poured a glass for him and then herself.

"I think we both need the little comfort," she said simply. Kaji sighed in response but he picked his glass up regardless.

"To Christmas and our love…" Elsa said as their glasses clicked together. Kaji didn't reply and simply drank his cup. It tasted as bitter as he remembered but he didn't spit it out.

"It appears you can drink it though…" Elsa commented as she finished her glass. Kaji placed his empty glass on the table and sighed.

"I suppose I did need that," he breathed as he leaned back in his chair. Elsa smiled, and stood up from her chair.

"I guess we're both done…" she commented, looking at their two empty plates. Kaji gazed at the table and noticed that they had eaten all the food prepared for them.

"I guess so…" he commented. Then they both laughed at the fact that they had unknowingly eaten all the food.

"So…I guess Anna and the others won't be coming back?" Kaji asked as he stood from his seat. They moved away from the fire and toward the bed, but before Kaji could say goodnight, Elsa spoke.

"Yeah…they'll be back tomorrow," Elsa sighed. Kaji frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder and then she suddenly embraced him. Kaji grunted as he fell onto her bed with her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her though and stroked her hair.

"Stay with me…" Elsa whispered. Kaji blushed when he heard that and he stiffened a bit.

"What?" he asked. Elsa stared into his eyes and Kaji saw the same thing he saw earlier in them.

"Stay with me…tonight…and every other night after this…" she whispered. Kaji's eyes widened and he blushed deeply.

"I…Elsa I don't know I d-mphhmmm!" Elsa silenced him by leaning down and kissing him, deeply.

Kaji was taken completely by surprise as she kissed him. Elsa's lips were soft and firm, and she seemed to be demanding too. One of his hands shyly trailed along her back while his other one stroked her soft hair. He felt her arms around his neck and back while her free hand ran through his hair. He groaned into the kiss, and she eagerly drank up the sound, pressing her chest into his own, squishing them together. He could feel the thrumming of their hearts against one another.

Kaji pulled away only to take a breath of air before Elsa claimed his mouth again, pressing him into the bed below him. He ran his hand along her back, gently, enjoying the feel of her body. One of her arms re-positioned themselves around his throat, the crook of her arm nestling the back of his neck. "Please…stay," she whispered as she pulled away for a small respite, her eyes pleading.

"Elsa…" he murmured in between kisses. Elsa was taking the initiative as usual but she clearly wasn't going to be satisfied with only simple kisses. She held him adoringly as they kissed.

"Elsa, I think that we-"

"No, Kaji." She laid a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Don't speak," she whispered. Then she dove in again and claimed his lips. He gasped slightly and then she pushed her tongue into his mouth, dominating him easily. Kaji felt his hands wander to her rear, making her moan into the kiss before pulling up.

"Bad boy…" she whispered. Her face was flushed but she didn't appear embarrassed or out of breathe. Her eyes stared down at him like he was some trinket and he was about to say something but then she leaned back down and claimed his lips again.

Kaji moaned into the kiss as Elsa's tongue played with his in his mouth. The amount of passion was making his head spin. After minutes of that she pulled out and started kissing down to his neck, making him almost gasp.

"Elsa-Elsa, wait," he breathed. "We sh-"

"No," she commanded, her lips hungrily kissing the crook of his neck, making his head roll and a ragged moan forced itself from his throat. His hands gripped the back of her dress tightly as she did this and she groaned in approval.

"Elsa, we shouldn't g-"

"Kaji?"

"Yes?"

"Be quiet and enjoy…don't worry we won't be getting that far tonight…"

And her mouth was against his again, wiping his mind blank. Her hand ran over his chest and head, her cool temperature only making Kaji shiver in pleasure. His hands were on autopilot as they ran across her back, finally resting on her rear again. Then he moaned again as her tongue worked in his mouth.

Elsa seemed to smirk into the kiss as she had her fun. He wondered if she enjoyed his natural warmth and the way he submitted to her. But he wasn't exactly complaining since she knew that they couldn't keep going like this or else someone would hear them. So she pulled up finally and stared down at him.

"Elsa…" Kaji panted, flushed from their actions. Elsa smirked down at him; though she was blushing too and leaned back down to kiss him, gently this time before lying next to him on the bed.

"That was fun…" Kaji commented. Elsa giggled and cuddled up to him, and he turned to hold her against him more.

"Hey…do you think I could get the blacksmiths to make something for me?" he asked.

"Of course, I could just tell them, why?" Elsa asked.

"Well, it's not really them that are making what I want, the real question is can I use the forges?" he asked. He felt Elsa pick herself up and look down at him.

"You want to use the forges? Why?" she asked.

"Not just any forge, I want to use the forge here in the castle, the royal forge," he said. Elsa's eyes widened at his request but she nodded.

"Of course, it's no trouble but why does it have to be that forge?" she asked.

"Well, I intend on making something special, but I need that forge for it because it's special. And thanks to Pabbie and his people I'll soon know how," he said.

"What're you trying to make?" she asked. Kaji smiled at her and shook his head.

"Well, it's hypothetical right now but I'm trying to create armor, armor worthy of the old age standards," he said. Elsa tilted her head at him before she shook her head with a laugh.

"You certainly don't waste time," she chuckled.

"Speaking of that, there is one more gift I want to present to you…" Kaji said. Elsa's eyebrow rose in interest; he had another gift for her? Why did he wait until now to give her this gift?

"Well here goes…" Kaji thought as he pulled her close and pulled out a gold ring with an icy diamond.

"Will you marry me? Elsa? Will you be willing to put up with me for eternity?" he asked with a firm voice.

To say Elsa was surprised was an understatement, but it was pleasant. Kaji knew that they were getting to the point…but he never imagined that he would be able to actually ask the question. Well it was supposed to be the time for family and loved ones after all.

"Elsa?" Kaji asked. He was beginning to get worried that she was going to turn him down.

"YES!" she exclaimed as she pulled him close again into a kiss. Kaji almost chuckled as she kissed him, enjoying her cool temperature like always.

"Oh Kaji…" Elsa sniffed as she pulled away slightly. Kaji smiled at her, through his blush and placed the ring on her finger. They both shared another smile after that, filled with nothing but love.

"Merry Christmas my love…" Kaji said. Then he didn't even flinch when she leaned in to kiss him again.

"And a Merry Christmas to you my love and all the ones that we will be sharing here after…" she sighed as she kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Frozen; it belongs to its respective owners. Hope you enjoy, you guys are awesome.

Warning: Lemon Alert

Episode 6: Linking Storms

Kaji felt like he was about to pass out. Not from pain, not from exhaustion, not from hunger or thirst, and most importantly not from the dark. He felt like he was going to pass out because it was his weeding day. After that day he would be married to Elsa, his first and only love. He thought it was funny because Anna told him that Elsa always talked about not trying to fall in love too fast. It was ironic how it only took almost two months to get this far.

Kaji was dressed in silver dress pants, along with his boots. He wore a black dress shirt, and then he wore a long silver coat, decorated with black detailing and pauldrons. The outfit was made, courtesy of Elsa again. His sword was still strapped to his side as usual and he knew that he was probably blushing.

He never thought that he would find someone like Elsa. Especially after the majority of his family made him cautious. But Elsa had bypassed all the defenses he had and worked her way into his heart.

Kaji was also grateful that the people of Arendelle had accepted him like their queen had. As he looked at the crowd of people he knew that they had made him one of them. He would do everything in his power to prove himself worthy of their trust.

Then Kaji looked out the window of the chapel started getting lost in the snow that fell outside. He and Elsa wanted to have the wedding out in the snow but Anna complained that it was too cold. Still it was fitting that he gets married in the same season that he met the love of his life. He almost laughed at the irony. Only Anna and Kristoff would be able to plan a wedding in a month.

"Hey good luck buddy." Kaji turned to his right and nodded toward Kristoff for the encouragement and then Anna winked at him, sending her confidence to him.

"You'll do fine," she whispered. Kaji nodded but before he could respond the doors to the chapel swung open and a series of gasps caught his attention and he turned back to see Elsa walk in.

Elsa looked very beautiful, or more than normal. She was wearing a snowy weeding dress that she no doubt made herself. A snowflake-patterned veil covered her face, but you might have been able to see her smile. He wished that they were doing this in the snow, it would've made her look even better but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Wow…" Kaji thought as he smiled at his soon to be wife. It didn't take long for Elsa to be standing in front of him, proudly.

"This is it," she whispered. Kaji nodded and then they both turned to the alter, where the priest was. Interestingly enough, they were able to get Pabbie to fill in the role of the priest.

"We are gathered here today, all of us to see the marriage of our Queen Elsa to Kaji, prince of Adenia. Now do you have the rings?" Pabbie asked.

"Kristoff, Anna?" Kaji asked as he turned to his two friends. Kristoff nodded and reached into his pocket, but then his eyes widened in fear as he tried to figure out where the rings were.

"Uhhh…" the temperature started dropping a bit and little chirps of lightning sounded. The couple was not very pleased with what Kristoff was implying.

"If he lost the rings I'm going to…" Elsa swore as she clutched her bouquet tightly. Kaji was no better, barely holding his lightning back from electrifying his friend. He really hoped that Kristoff was playing some sick joke.

"I have them!" Anna proclaimed suddenly as she pulled out the ring pillow. Kristoff sighed in relief and accusation since she could have said something earlier.

"Anna…" Elsa sighed as her sister brought the rings to them. Of course something like that would happen. Kaji wondered what would have happened if they Elsa didn't separate herself from her sister for more than ten years. He wondered how she would've handled her then.

Kaji almost sighed as he picked up the ice blue ring and placed it on Elsa's ring finger, lovingly. Then Elsa picked up the lightning blue ring and placed it on his ring finger. They held each other's hands for a few moments after that, smiling at each other before Pabbie spoke again.

"Queen Elsa, do you accept Prince Kaji as your husband and companion in life, as the one that will rule beside you, for better or for worse as long as you both live, till death do you part?" he asked.

Elsa allowed herself to look at Pabbie before looking back into her love's eyes. Kaji did his best to make sure that there was nothing but positive things, directed at her.

"I do," she said. Kaji's smile seemed to brighten at her words, and even Pabbie smiled.

"And you, Prince Kaji, do you take Queen Elsa as your wife and companion till the end of days, do you accept your place here in Arendelle, and will you stay with Elsa till death do you part?" the priest asked.

Kaji seemed to feel light headed at the words. He stared into his love's eyes through her veil and saw his own love and affection mirrored in her eyes.

"I do," he spoke. Elsa held his hands tighter at his words and then they both waited for the final words.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Pabbie declared.

Kaji took in a deep breath as he stared at his new wife. She seemed to be taking the news better than him and she seemed to be getting a bit anxious too. He lifted her veil out of the way of her face and she stared at him, expectantly. She was waiting for him to make the move.

"Well?" she asked.

Those words were all Kaji needed to act on. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, claiming her lips gently. Likewise Elsa wrapped her own arms around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss.

The crowd of Arendelle's people and the trolls cheered and applauded the newly wedded couple. Anna's cheers seemed to roar above the others though, she was completely overjoyed that her sister had found someone. Sven and Olaf seemed to be cheering almost as loudly as Anna too while Kristoff just chuckled and clapped normally.

"All hail the king and queen of Arendelle!" some of the people shouted.

By this time Kaji and Elsa had parted and turned to the crowd. Kaji blushed a bit when he heard them calling him their king; he knew that he was at that point but itw was so weird to hear people call him that. Elsa giggled a bit and leaned her head onto his shoulder, holding his arm, lovingly. He relaxed a bit when she did that.

"You earned it," she whispered into his ear as they listened to the people's cheers. Kaji barely nodded as if he wasn't sure if she was right about that.

"Hey you guys did it!" Anne exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around both their shoulders. They couple was surprised by her action as Anna pulled them both down a bit.

"Now I can say that I have a brother," Anna piped, causing Kaji to blush a bit before Kristoff pulled Anna off of them.

"Sorry about that," Kristoff appeased, embarrassed.

"Anna…" Elsa sighed again as she held her husband, lovingly.

"Well, I guess that means we should go celebrate?" Kaji asked as he looked down at his wife. They walked down the aisle of the chapel, out into the courtyard, where the main party was to be held. Kaji had to admit that Anna really outdid herself, while planning this.

"Of course…" she said.

Then as if waiting for her queue the musicians started playing. Kaji was shaken by the sudden start but he didn't jump. Elsa seemed a bit anxious as the people around them started dancing to the music.

"Hey come on guys, enjoy the party!" Anna pushed as she came twirling by them. Kristoff caught up to her and caught her as she finished spinning. Kaji shook his head with a smile as his new sister-in-law and her boyfriend ran off to the middle of the courtyard to dance.

"That was a performance I never thought I'd see," Kaji turned with Elsa and he smiled when he saw the princess of Cornona, Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene.

Rapunzel was wearing a nice, peach colored dress, while her husband was wearing a white dress shirt along with black dress pants and a purple tunic with a yellow sash.

"You guys made it!" Elsa said, gleefully as she hugged both of them.

"Of course! How could we miss your wedding? It's not like Anna didn't send me hundreds of letters about this," Rapunzel replied as she hugged the ice queen. Elsa giggled at the remark before she returned to Kaji's side. Then Rapunzel and Eugene turned to Kaji at that point and looked him over.

"So you're the famous boy that snagged our ice queen's heart?" Eugene asked.

"I am," he answered. There was an air of tension in the air but it was only for a few moments. Rapunzel smiled and she nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Kaji," she said as she shook his hand. Eugene repeated the gesture with a simple nod.

"And you both as well," he said.

"You did uphold the other part mentioned in the letters, right?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. We haven't told anyone. No one that we don't trust knows about this wedding," Rapunzel said.

"Thank you," Elsa replied. Unfortunately with Kaji's brothers on the hunt, they couldn't exactly scream out their marriage to the world. They kept it as quiet as possible, aside from the people of Arendelle, Rapunzel was really the only one outside of their kingdom that they told; every other kingdom was not told, and they hoped that they would remain in the dark for some time. They were going to speak more but Anna's challenge reached them first.

"Better hope you're good dancers or else we're going to make you guys look bad on your own wedding!" Anna challenged as she went to the center of the courtyard with Kristoff, where most of the dancers were.

"I'm gong to get her later," Elsa said. Kaji shared a similar feeling but he wasn't focusing on that.

"Well we can't exactly let them show us up, this is our wedding after all," Kaji commented as he looked at the dancers. Elsa sighed as she held him tighter before she spoke again.

"I don't dance though…" she mumbled.

"Well…it's a good thing I do…" he said as he started pulling her to the dance area. He was sure he heard Rapunzel laughing at them as they made their way over.

"Wait what!?" she exclaimed as they got to the center of the courtyard.

Kaji chuckled at her attitude as he twirled her around to face him in his arms. She was blushing lightly at his actions, and he knew that he was too; this was a little different for him and they both knew it. It was too late to try and back out now though.

"Just follow my lead," he said.

Elsa nodded as she took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Kaji in kind placed his free hand on her waist. They stared at each other, steeling themselves and then they moved with the beat of the music.

Kaji moved first, and thankfully Elsa moved with him, fluidly. They danced exquisitely in the middle of the courtyard. Kaji spun his wife around a few times before pulling her back into his arms, then they spun around again. They were both smiling as they danced like that.

It didn't even matter that they were in the middle of a crowd. They forgot about them and the music, and just about everything except for each other. The snow seemed to lightly fall around them, giving them an angelic look and little shocks of lighting intensified the effect of the snow.

"Wow…you do know how to dance," Elsa giggled as she twirled in Kaji's arms. He was enjoying this immensely.

"I did learn some things besides ancient lore from books," Kaji justified as he spun them around again. He hoped he wouldn't have to talk about books anymore that day though. Not after what Anna and Kristoff made him read.

"Oh? What else did you learn?" Elsa asked, playfully. Kaji answered her by spinning them apart until their hands only connected them before he spun her back into his arms.

"Many things…" he answered when they embraced again. Elsa smiled and leaned up to kiss him as a reward as they held that position.

However, after a few moments they realized that everyone was watching them. A loud chorus of applause and cheers roared around them, making them realizes where they were. They immediately blushed as they parted from their kiss to look at the people.

"Well you definitely showed us up!" Anna shouted as she giggled at their embarrassment. They noticed Krsitoff rubbing his foot and then they both laughed, making Anna turn beat red in anger and embarrassment.

"I think you need to watch your feet a little more," Kristoff complained.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Well, you do!" Kristoff retorted. They both looked like they were about to snap at each other but Elsa broke them up.

"No killing each other on our wedding day!" she snapped. The couple looked like they didn't hear her before they crossed their arms at each other.

"Fine," they both said.

Five Hours Later

The party was wonderful for the couple. They had taken the spotlight, as they should have. Thankfully they were able to avoid all the tricks Anna tried to play on them. They even managed to make some of them backfire on her too.

They danced the day away for a few more hours since Anna and Kristoff challenged them again to see who could dance the best. Even Rapunzel and Eugene entered the little contest. The married couple won every time due to their shared gracefulness while the others were a bit…less graceful, or at least Anna and Kristoff were. They did better than most of the other guests though.

After the party in the courtyard finished the group went to the dinning room to have the final meal of the joyous day. Kaji allowed himself to settle down more as they all enjoyed the evening with banter as well as their favorite foods. Alas even that came to an end and it was now time for everyone to sleep.

"So…" Kaji left as he and his wife walked through the halls. Ever since they stayed together on Christmas, Elsa had insisted that Kaji share the room with her. Kaji didn't really have much room to refuse, especially since they were going to get married soon.

"Yes?" she asked as she held his hand lovingly and leaned her head onto his.

"I guess…we're married now…" he said as he opened the door to their room. The room was left, mostly the same except for the fact that Kaji's small pack was in the room now.

"And?" she asked as she closed the door behind them. He heard the click of the lock on the door and he took a deep breath to calm himself. She came over and embraced him again, while he returned it.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to do now?" Kaji asked with a blush. Elsa blushed as well from his words and leaned her head onto his chest.

"Well now that you mention it…" she mumbled as her eyes darted around.

"Our marriage isn't exactly complete," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kaji asked. He knew that answer but he had to ask.

"We still have to um…consummate our marriage…" Elsa whispered, slowly.

Kaji was sure that his face went scarlet at that point. Sure he knew that "that" was going to come up sooner or later, but he didn't exactly prepare for it; he didn't even think he'd end up married! He didn't even think of how he was going to break another secret to her.

"I…you sound like you don't want to…" Kaji mumbled. Elsa shook her head against his chest and pulled back to look at him.

"I do! But um…I don't know what will happen when we do it…" she whispered. Kaji tilted his head in confusion at her concern.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Elsa looked at him like it was obvious and while he did have an idea, he wanted to make sure before he said something out of place.

"You know…the weather. I have powers over ice, and you have powers over thunder and lightning. We both know that our powers can react to our feelings if we aren't careful. And if we do this…then the weather might go crazy…" she advised.

Kaji was put on pause from her worry. He knew what happened when she lost control of her powers, but she had learned to control it though. He himself had learned to control his powers thanks to his sister and years of practice. Something didn't exactly fit.

"You didn't seem too concerned about that on Christmas…" he commented with a blush at the memory.

Elsa blushed in response to his comment; he got her there apparently. Kaji had to admit that it was fun when he wasn't the only one blushing. Clearly Elsa didn't seem to think about that. Of course she didn't.

"Hey, we're married now so it's fine!" she retorted. Kaji sighed in response, letting his eyes look away from her.

"What's wrong, Kaji?" Elsa asked as she brought her hand up to his cheek.

"I…I don't know…" he muttered. Elsa turned his face back to her and kissed him softly.

"About what will happen?" she asked, softly. Kaji shook head though; he supposed that now was the best time he would get to tell her.

"No, it's just…Elsa…I…remember when I said that my brothers preformed all sorts of torture and dark rituals on me…well…one ritual in particular did something to me with…horrible effect," he said.

Elsa frowned when he said that. He knew she didn't think that he was going to bring his family up again; heck, she probably never wanted to hear about again herself. He knew she wasn't going to like where the conversation was going but he wanted to her to know what happened if she really was going to be with him.

"What did they do to you?" she asked. She stroked his hair softly, soothing him. Kaji seemed to calm down after a few moments and then…

"They did something to me, and whatever it was, Mitsu said that my seeds were infertile…I didn't know if she was right since I didn't feel any different but my sister confirmed it later, saying that she was forced to undergo something similar…" Kaji summarized, softly.

"What are you saying?" Elsa asked as she paled even more than she already was.

"I…I can't give you children…I don't lack the parts. I can still preform the art but no matter how many times we try…I won't be able to impregnate you," he said, sadly.

He dreaded saying those words. While he did still posses the ability to conceive his seeds wouldn't be able to fertilize. He feared that Elsa would leave him if she found out. He felt like he would die on the inside if she did…he was so afraid that he didn't tell her, but now he had to.

"I…I…" Elsa said as tears formed in her eyes.

Kaji had experienced horrors that almost no one does, but to make him infertile, robbing him of his ability to have a family? That was a shame that he never wanted to come into the light. No matter how important it was, he didn't want it to. However, he had no right to hide it now…

"It's ok if you can't stay with me Elsa…I…I understand if you can only be with a man that can give you a family…" he sniffed, preparing himself for the words. He turned his head away from her, not wanting to look at her when she said the words but then she forced him to look at her.

"It's fine…" she whispered. Kaji was shocked when he saw that Elsa was completely stunned when he said that. She wasn't going to leave him just because of what his brothers did to him. In fact she appeared infuriated by the idea!

Kaji on the other hand was shocked. There he was thinking and expecting Elsa to leave him. After all a man that can mate but not give children is of no use to a woman like Elsa, right? He shuddered at the thought of what the people would think when they found out that he couldn't…he didn't want Elsa to get ridiculed.

"Wha-how…how can you say that? I can-" Elsa seemed to have enough of his self discrimination though.

She pulled him down and kissed him, passionately, and comfortingly. One of her arms wrapped around his neck and the other clutched onto his coat, holding him to her. She pulled away after a few heated moments.

"I married you out of love, Kaji. True, it's bad we can't have children, but that wasn't the reason I married you…I married you because I love you…" she breathed as she leaned back in for another heated kiss.

"Thank you…" Kaji whimpered into the kiss as he let his tears fall. He was so happy that she chose to be with him despite all the damage that was dealt to him.

After that Elsa pushed more into the kiss, pouring all her feelings into it. Kaji was damaged, but she didn't care and he would always be grateful for that. It was his turn to return the favor in kind.

"Kaji…" she moaned into the kiss as his hands started running along her back. Her hands played with his silver hair as they kissed.

"Oh Elsa…" Kaji groaned as she played with his hair, it felt surprisingly good.

It didn't take long for them to make their way over to the bed. Elsa pushed him onto it and then she sat on his lap. Then they began their heated make out once again. However, when the heat that dwelled in them started to boil they pulled apart.

"I guess this is the part where we take off our clothes?" Elsa asked. Kaji nodded with a light blush. Elsa waved her hand and then their clothes disappeared. Kaji blushed deeply when they were both bear to each other.

"I…hope you aren't going to take advantage of that…" Kaji commented with a heavy blush.

"Don't worry, I'll only use it in the bedroom," she assured with a blush of her own. Though Kaji thought there was something else in her voice, but he didn't have time to think about it. Her eyes fixed on his as she leaned back on his lap to give him a view.

"Do I satisfy you?" she asked, shyly as she reached up and undid her hair from its braid. Kaji blushed as he looked her over, and he nodded. Elsa's body was slender, with fine curves that accented her modest breasts. Her body was pale with slight tones and he thought that made her look even better. He ran his hands over her body, cautiously, eliciting a pleased sigh from her.

"Yes…you're very beautiful…" he whispered. Elsa giggled slightly at his praise.

"Thank you…" she said, kissing him sweetly.

"What about me? Do you like what you see?" Kaji asked. Elsa smiled and nodded as she kissed him again.

"Of course I do…" she said in between kisses.

"Even with the scars…" Kaji asked. He was referring to the scars that plagued his arms, torso and even his legs. They ranged from small cuts to large gashes and even tears. He wondered why his face was never scarred though he wasn't complaining. A noticeable scar was a huge gash that ran across his whole chest. It had healed long ago but it had left its mark. He winced at the memory of how he got that one.

"I see no scars…only my husband…" Elsa whispered as she leaned back in and kissed him, lovingly.

"Thank you…" Kaji groaned in between kisses. His hands wandered over her body, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. Then his hands found her breasts, and he gave them a gentle squeeze, making Elsa jolt.

"Oh Kaji…" Elsa moaned as she enjoyed the warmth his hands gave her. She wasn't the only one being pleasured though. Her own hands were wandering around Kaji's chest, taking in the shape of his well-toned muscles. He considered himself a modest build due to his unimpressive size but his body was well defined with tones and muscle despite how small his body might look. Then one of her hands trailed all the way down, curiously and then her hand grazed his manhood.

"Oh god!" Kaji gasped when she did that. Elsa blushed since she realized what she just touched. However, she didn't pull her hand away in fact she closed her hand around it.

"It's…very big…" she whispered, making Kaji blush even worse.

"Does that feel good?" she asked, but then she moaned when Kaji squeezed her breasts again.

"Does that answer your question?" Kaji asked with rare playfulness. Elsa smirked and leaned up to kiss him again.

"I suppose it does…" she whispered as they continued to have their fun with each other. However, despite the pleasure they both felt they did not feel the drives within them calm down at all.

"Elsa…I think it's time…" Kaji grunted as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Elsa pulled away from the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"Yes…" she whispered as she looked down at their lower areas. She moved her hips so she straddled his member, and Kaji wrapped his arms around her to help her.

"It will hurt," he warned, waiting for her go or no.

Elsa took a deep breath and then she lowered herself onto his member, taking him in. She gasped at the feeling and then when he reached her barrier she sucked in another breath. Then in one move she took all of him in with one motion.

"Oh god…" she whimpered as the pain of losing her innocence flowed through her. The temperature in the room dropped, but neither of them noticed it. Tears flowed down the Queen's cheeks and Kaji hugged her, gently, trying to sooth her. It was his fault she was hurt so he did his best to comfort her.

"Elsa…I'm sorry…" he whispered as he pulled back and kissed her, soothingly. Elsa returned the kiss, softly, whimpering from the pain. Kaji was about to say that they could try this later but then Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving.

"Elsa…" Kaji gasped as pleasure flowed through him. Little chirps of lightning ran along the bed and the around the room as well as tiny cracks of thunder-sound waves.

"Kaji…" Elsa moaned as she pushed her tongue into Kaji's mouth, her pain leaving her. Ice started forming on the bed and around the room, seemingly keeping the lightning and thunder in check.

"Elsa this feels good…" Kaji moaned when they pulled away for air.

"So good…Ohhh…yes…" Elsa moaned as she started riding him faster. She leaned back in to kiss him as his hands played with her hair.

"Elsa…gods…" Kaji groaned as one of his hands found Elsa's breasts and started playing with them.

"Kaji…M-more…" Elsa moaned in response to his fondling of her breasts. A freezing wind picked up in the room that seemed to go in a rhythm with their lovemaking. Then suddenly, a knock was heard at their door, making them both glare at the door.

"Guys! Keep it down! I can't sleep!" Anna yelled. Elsa gave an angry puff and she waved her hand, freezing the door shut so Anna wouldn't bother them. They heard Anna gasp from the sudden temperature drop on the door and they both chuckled.

"No fair!" Anna pouted before they heard her leave.

"Honestly…I love her but she has to learn when we can't be bothered…" Elsa swore. Kaji nodded and then they both smiled, lovingly at each other and continued their lovemaking. Elsa rocked her hips, making Kaji groan lightly in pleasure.

"Elsa, you're so warm…" Kaji groaned as Elsa slammed down on him again and again. His lightning was running amuck in the room and yet neither of them seemed to be bothered by that or Elsa's ice.

"Kaji…I feel something coming…" Elsa moaned in between breaths.

"I do too…oh god…" Kaji replied in a series of groans. They continued to make love like that for a few more minutes before they both hit their climax.

"Ohhh god, Kaji!" Elsa shrieked as she came, while at the same time Kaji gasped as he came inside her. He felt her cum seep around his member as he shot rope after rope of his essence into her. Her moans of pleasure seemed to say she loved the feeling too.

The two stayed locked in that position, both enjoying the ecstasy of their coupling. It came to an end though like many things. Kaji fell onto the bed as Elsa collapsed onto his chest. She lifted herself off of his member, making them both shiver before she laid down on him.

"You shot a lot into me…" Elsa whispered, tiredly. Kaji blushed when she said that but then he frowned.

"And you still won't get pregnant from it…no matter how much…" he mumbled. Elsa kissed him when he said that, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

"Don't worry about it…besides…" Elsa leaned up slightly, pulling him up with her.

"That was heavenly…" Elsa whispered, distantly.

"Better than that…" Kaji replied with an equally distant tone as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes…I think we'll have to set aside a few hours a day from now on…" she replied with a devious smile. Kaji chuckled at her suggestion but he wasn't opposed to the idea.

"I wonder how much Anna is going to complain about the weather tomorrow…" Elsa asked, slowly.

"Why do you say that?" Kaji whispered. As if on queue they heard a series of loud knocks on the frozen door, followed by Anna's annoyed complaints, saying they were loud and the weather was a mess. They ignored her though after a few moments.

"Look at the room…" Elsa replied. Kaji tiredly moved his head to look over the room and he laughed at their work. The entire room was filled with frost and snow and lightning could be seen running along the areas where there was no frost or ice. A rousing crack of thunder outside proved that apparently the weather outside was as bad as Elsa complained. Kaji took a breath to calm himself and then the sounds of thunder died down. Elsa did the same, but their room was still in the same chaotic state. They'd deal with it later.

"Oh boy…" Kaji groaned as he rested his head against Elsa's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"You know we're going to have to tend to some…royalty stuff tomorrow, right?" he asked. Elsa groaned and stroked his hair.

"Yes…I don't think we'll be getting a break anytime soon, either. But it shouldn't be that bad…" she replied.

"My brothers are still looking for me…we can't keep my presence here a secret forever…" he said. Elsa stayed silent for a few moments before replying.

"We'll worry about it in the morning…now no more talk of grim things for the rest of the night…" she said as she pulled his head back and kissed him, grinding her hips against his still hard member, awakening his passion again.

"For now…we still have a wedding night to enjoy…" she whispered as she took him inside her vagina again.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Frozen.

Episode 7: Eye of the Storm

"Ok Anna, remember to secure your footing when you strike. And dear, please don't overdo it," Kaji advised as he watched his sister-in-law spare with his wife.

Kaji was not wearing any ice robes anymore. He was now dressed in armor. His new armor consisted of a black chain mail while wearing white robes over them. Then white and blue armor was worn over those along with a white fault. He also wore a light blue scarf around his neck while a white cape flowed down behind him. The symbol of Arendelle was on his chest plate. The only thing that seemed to look evil or negative about him was either the two spikes on his shoulder pads or his long sword that rested on his left hip. All in all he looked in his opinion like an inspiring king.

In the two months that passed after his wedding, Kaji had proved to be a fair, but firm king. The people were overjoyed that he was their new king and he proved their joy was valid. He had also become more open with his thoughts and with his past. He also wasn't afraid to show disrespectful delegates the way out.

Also though he still remained the same as a whole, Kaji had finally seemed to put his past in its place. His personality had become firmer with less fear. He didn't mind joking around with his sister-in-law or Kristoff. Plus he had become somewhat of a teaser toward them with Elsa as his partner in crime. Though those acts have been rare because of the issues he and Elsa had to deal with now.

"Elsa wouldn't have to hold back so much if I was aloud to train with her more, or I had armor like you!" Anna retorted. Kaji laughed in response since Anna was wearing training armor, which was more than adequate to protect her from Elsa, as long as she held back. It was just a ploy to try and get something nice.

Kaji had started wearing armor instead of the robes Elsa gave him about a month after his wedding. Like he said he would, he was able to craft the armor from the royal forge, using ingredients and metal that he had to go through an absurd amount of time to acquire. That, plus he also had the help of Pabbie and the mystery gift from the trolls he had yet to reveal to Elsa or anyone for that matter, except for the trolls.

It only took a week for him to make it. Though he had a lot of help from Arendelles blacksmiths and the trolls. Kaji had made a specific design for the armor. He made the design from a memory of his childhood. He didn't exactly remember why he had it in his head but he didn't think it really matter because the results were very fruitful, for he had created a marvel worthy of his ancestors, as Pabbie said.

"Ha! You could always order the blacksmiths to make you a set if you wished, you know?" Elsa pointed out.

Elsa held a lance made of hard ice in her left hand and she held a short sword in her right hand, which was also made out of hard ice. She wore light armor, made of hard ice as well; complete with a cape similar to the one she wore with her old dress.

Elsa had changed little in comparison to her husband but she had. Despite not having any children with Kaji because of what happened to him, she had developed something of a motherly side, which she often used when it concerned how she cared for her subjects. She even changed her hairstyle a bit. Now she still had her usual braid but she allowed more of her hair to hang down, giving her hair a messy braid look.

She had also changed to wearing light armor instead of her dress because she had started learning how to fight without her powers. It was more or less because of her desire to make sure that she could protect Kaji. Plus she kind of liked the way she looked in the armor she made for herself. Kaji had no complaints either since he thought she looked…nice.

Kaji, being an expert on swordsmanship was the ideal choice to teach her how to use a sword. He taught her the basics and then instructed her to get a feel for the weapon in her own light, and develop it from there.

Similarly, General Balin, had taught her the basics on how to use her lance, although the main thing she really did with it was jab since she only had her left hand to use it. It was Kaji's idea to have both weapons. She seemed to adopt the strategy well.

Her training had been going well. It helped that Kaji was a good teacher, plus Anna was learning with her so she had someone at about her level to train with. Plus Kaji knew it was her way of getting some payback on her sister for making him read a certain book.

"Come on! You know that I don't want some normal armor! I want to have something unique like you and Kaji!" Anna pouted as she held her sword and shield a bit clumsily.

"Hey! Tighten your grip on your sword and keep your shield up!" Kaji barked. Anna flinched and did as he asked.

It didn't surprise the couple that Anna wanted to learn how to use a sword. Considering how much fire she had in her heart. If Kaji had to be honest he was a bit surprised that she didn't already know how to fight with a weapon. Well other than just punching people like what he heard happened to Prince Hans. Elsa was surprised that it took her so long to ask someone to teach her how to fight as well.

"Ok you two, keep it clean," Kaji said as he crossed his arms. Then he turned to Balin.

"We'll both be watching!" Balin advised. Balin was a man in his early forties. He was shorter than the three young people around him but he was a bit more muscular. He was dressed in simple armor, and a sword rested on his side. His hair was long, and his beard was kept short, and his brown eyes were hard.

"Right, this time I'm going to beat you Elsa!" Anna boasted. Elsa smirked in response and readied her lance and sword.

"We'll see about that," she retorted.

Anna opened up the match by lunging at her sister. Elsa jabbed at her with her lance, but Anna deflected it with her shield and closed in on her. Elsa foresaw this though and dropped low as Anna swung at her with her sword. Unfortunately, Anna's momentum kept her going as her blade passed over her sister. Then Elsa used her lance to trip her into her arm, which she used to toss her over her shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Anna shrieked lightly as she flew in the air for a few seconds before she hit the ground. Balin winced slightly, but Kaji was unaffected by it. He secretly enjoyed seeing her get tossed around.

Elsa seized the opportunity to run up to her sister and pin her to the ground. Then she placed her sword tip at Anna's throat before she could try to resist her.

"I win!" she boasted. Anna huffed in annoyance at her loss, while Kaji chuckled as he watched.

"Impressive, both of you," Balin proclaimed as the two sisters got up from their position. Kaji approached them when they got up, placing his hands behind his back.

"Impressive as always dear, nice move by the way, but you'll have to be faster if you want to use that move in a real fight. Anna, you did good taking Balin's advice of being more aggressive. However, you put too much power into your momentum, which Elsa used against you." Kaji summarized.

"Right…" Anna sighed as she scratched her head. Elsa placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder and Anna smiled a little.

Elsa and Anna were both excellent learners in their own right. Kaji knew that they both had talent. Plus they both had the ability to listen and learn. However Elsa's natural talent with a lance and a sword seemed to beat Anna's style every time, despite the latter's knack for it.

Anna seemed to feel down about it though after about three weeks of repeated losses. Kaji tried advising her on different ways to act. He tried getting her to take advantage of the fire within her, but while it worked to an extent she had yet to beat her older sister. Elsa's drive to learn seemed to outweigh hers and it seemed to hamper the redhead's mood. Anna still remained her cheerful self outside of the training grounds though.

"Don't worry Anna, you did better that match, I'm sure you'll be a better than me in no time," Elsa encouraged.

"Yeah…I know," Anna said with a bit of cheer. Kaji nodded as well, while waving Balin off, who was standing at attention.

"You've both been learning well ever since Balin and I started teaching you," Kaji agreed.

"Nonsense your majesty, you've been teaching them by yourself, I'm just here to see your teachings bear fruit!" Balin praised. Kaji seemed to blush from embarrassment when he said that. Elsa had walked over to him at that point and took his hand.

In the past two months, Balin finally decided to trust Kaji. Though he didn't exactly have much of a choice since he was now his king. That plus Kaji's skill with a blade probably impressed him enough to help with the process of earning his trust.

At that point however, the doors to the training area were opened. Kai walked onto the courtyard, looking rather…stressed. Kaji and Elsa sighed when they saw his expression.

"Your majesties, the delegates have arrived and they all wish to meet with you," he said, respectfully. Kaji felt the sigh leave his mouth before his brain even registered it.

"Right…" Elsa answered. Kaji placed his hand on his face and groaned softly before pulling it away. He really didn't like entertaining nobles from other kingdoms. Because they were usually the standard aristocrats that he didn't like.

"Very well, tell them, we'll receive them in the throne room, one group at a time," Kaji said. Kai bowed and left to follow his orders.

"So I guess you guys will be late?" Anna asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Don't worry though we'll sort out all the nobles and meet up with you and Kristoff before the day ends," Kaji replied. Anna nodded before leaving to go do whatever she does in her free time.

"I guess that means we have to go now?" Elsa asked. Kaji nodded somberly and they both went to go see what their guests wanted.

A Few Hours Later

"Oh boy…bring in the next one…" Kaji tried not to groan as he said the words.

Kaji and Elsa had been stuck in their throne room since they finished training. Many delegates and noblemen and women had decided to visit them. They were all there to suck up to them, or try to get some favors like many highborn do. It was almost alarming how many of them were there that day just for a simple ball.

"Of course your grace…" Kai bowed as he turned to bring the next group in. He didn't bother hiding the sigh. He was almost as annoyed as the king and queen.

"I hope this isn't another suck up story or worse someone that doesn't know about our marriage and wishes to ask for you hand…" Kaji sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

The majority of the men that had come to Arendelle were all there to seek out Elsa's hand in marriage. None of them were really promising and it only irked Kaji on how they tried to pledge their undying lover for his wife even though they haven't ever met her. He was starting to wonder if it was still a good idea to keep their marriage secret.

Elsa fared no better, she was very upset with all the noblemen and women that had come just to try and suck up to them. News of Corina's death apparently hit the other kingdoms finally. Apparently Chie didn't choose to lie about his mother's death either. Now everyone in Adenia's territory knew about Arendelle, or they were more interested in it now.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it can't last much longer…" Elsa comforted as she reached over and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her, happy that something good was still in his day.

"Your majesties I present to thee, Prince Stratos of Celestial," Kai announced, sighing in relief as he stepped aside.

"Queen Elsa, thank you for allowing this audience!" Stratos announced as he practically barged into the room, completely ignoring the guy sitting in the chair next to Elsa.

He was a young man in his twenties, and he had every quality a noble was said to have, at least on the outside. He had striking green eyes, flowing brown hair, and he dressed in some of the most…elaborate clothing the couple had seen.

"Of course Prince Stratos…but you don't address only me. You address my husband, King Kaji as well," Elsa said, proudly as she motioned toward her husband.

"I…of course…" Stratos spoke in a much more deflated tone that Elsa couldn't help but giggle at. It was almost worth it to see the suitors' deflated egos when they heard that she was married "almost" being the key word.

"I had no idea you married," Stratos spoke, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Kaji. Kaji almost returned the glare but he kept his visage neutral.

"We are married, ask any one in our kingdom and they will vouch for us," Kaji said as he leaned forward in his chair. He barely kept the smugness out of his voice.

"I see…" Stratos said as he stood up and bowed.

"That will be all your…majesties…" he said as he left the room. The guards at the door seemed to smirk as they opened the door for the prince.

As soon as the prince left the room, and the door closed everyone in the room let out what they were bottling up. Kaji and Elsa started laughing, and even the guards didn't seem to be able to hold back their amusement.

"Well…your majesties I trust it will please you to know that you only have one more person to see?" Kai asked. The couple stopped their banter when they head that and they both sighed.

"I suppose…" Elsa said. Kaji groaned and leaned back in his throne.

"You know I always knew that being a good King was hard, but I never knew what it was like to actually be one," Kaji commented as he reached up and adjusted the crown on his head. Elsa smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; as soon as all these people know that I'm married the sooner they'll leave us alone," Elsa assured. Then her visage adopted a more mischievous expression as she leaned closer to him.

"Then we can go sneak away from everything and have some private time…" she whispered. Kaji seemed to blush at her meaning, which made his wife giggle.

"We promised Anna and Kristoff that we'd meet up with them after we're done with these posers," Kaji said. Elsa huffed at his sentence, clearly not pleased.

"We could just say that we were busy," Elsa suggested. Kaji crossed his arms at her suggestion.

"They know us too well for that too work," he said. Elsa sighed and nodded.

"Besides if I know politics and nobles, it won't be that easy to get free," Kaji replied. Elsa frowned when he said that, apparently she knew that as well.

"Tell me about it…before I met you, many nobles came to this kingdom to ask for my hand since I was the one to inherit the throne. Then of course you know about Hans from the Isles…" Elsa said with slight disgust. Kaji scoffed at the mention of the Southern Isles.

"The Southern Isles…" Kaji said. Elsa's expression turned worried as she watched her husband.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No…not really it's just…I remember seeing the Isles Crowned Prince, Ulfric," he commented. Elsa was a bit surprised by that.

"Really? I can't say that I've…had the honor of meeting him. I don't think my parent's ever met him either," Elsa commented.

"Well he's about five years older than us, chronologically. My memory is sketchy of course since I was only three but I remember…a tall boy who stood with authority instead of playfulness," Kaji summarized.

"Why bring something like that up though?" Elsa asked her husband. Kaji shrugged and his expression turned serious.

"I just have a feeling…and it's not the good kind," he answered in a firm tone.

"Hm…" Elsa pondered what to make of that, but their moment of respite was brought to an end by the opening doors.

"My King and Queen, I have good news! The last of the nobility chose to leave. It appears that word finally got to them that you're married!" Kai said joyfully.

"That's good. That means we can go meet up with Anna and Kristoff before the day is done," Kaji said as he stood up from his throne. He looked to his right as his wife stood from her throne.

They stepped down together and then they interlaced their hands together. Elsa picked part of her cloak up and held it over her right arm as she held her husband's hand. Kaji simply held the hilt of his sword with his left hand while he held his wife's hand with his other hand.

"We shall be going now," Elsa said. Kai bowed and stepped to the side to allow them to pass through the doors.

"The guests will still be here for the ball," Kai added.

"We'll deal with them when we get to that time. Just prepare the castle as planned," Elsa said as thy walked.

The couple walked toward the door hand in hand. Their guards knelt as they passed them. Truly they were deeply respected by their subjects. As soon as they left the throne room into the courtyard they continued to walk towards the gates of the castle.

"Such a beautiful day…" Elsa commented as she looked up into the bright sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was cool.

"Yes…" Kaji replied as he held her hand tighter. They walked through the courtyard and some of their servants stared at them in awe. Everything seemed to brighten up as the couple graced the area with their presence.

It didn't take them long to leave the castle and enter the town. When they got there it was almost as if the people knew they were coming from a mile away. Their subjects almost immediately upon their arrival greeted them.

"You majesties!" many people shouted in awe as they bowed to the two. Kaji's cheeks tinted red slightly from the praise.

"Hehe enjoy it a little Kaji…you earned it," Elsa whispered to her husband as they walked through the town.

"I know…it's just…well at least they're not parting to give us the open road like they used to…" Kaji whispered back.

He was referring to the first few days of their marriage. Whenever they went into the town the people would all part to allow them to walk through without any obstacles. It embarrassed Kaji to no end since he was not used to being treated that way. Elsa simply found it cute. It took them quite some time to get the people to stop doing that.

"It was cute seeing you flustered though…" Elsa teased, making her husband blush.

"Do you ever stop?" Kaji asked. Elsa giggled and shook her head.

"No, it's too fun," she replied. Kaji sighed and gazed around the bustling town. Everyone was happy and they seemed to be praising them for it. Kaji couldn't feel himself breath until they reached the docks.

"Am I worthy of this?" Kaji asked. He felt Elsa tighten her hand around his and lean her head on his shoulder.

"Of course you are. You came to us in need of help and we gave you that help. Then you saved us twice. I think being a king is the least the kingdom could give you," Elsa said.

"But do I have the ability to be a king? Can I…protect it?" Kaji asked as his head tilted down. Sure he may have escaped his brothers but their words and actions stayed with him still. Plus they were still hunting for him and every day they probably grew closer to finding out where he was. He tried not to let them affect his mind but after he dealt with the concerns of his people he wondered if…

"Don't tell me you're slipping back into your state of self-loathing?" Elsa asked as she made them stop. She got in front of him and took hold of his face.

"Don't let their lies slip back into your head Kaji…they're not here…they can't hurt you now…" Elsa whispered.

"I know I ju-" Elsa had enough of his self-doubt and leaned up to kiss him. Kaji was surprised by her action but he returned it in kind. They wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed, both content.

"Don't think like that…" Elsa whispered. Kaji nodded as he leaned his head against hers. They both smiled at each other, glad that they were together. Light seemed to shine down on them specifically, but…

"Hey guys!" so much for a perfect moment. The couple looked in the direction of the voice and sure enough Anna and Kirstoff were waving toward them.

"Hello Anna…" Elsa replied, trying her best not to hiss at her sister for interrupting another moment.

"Yes…" Kaji commented as he adopted a monotone voice to hide his annoyance. A tug on his arm told him that Elsa wasn't taking the interrupting any better.

"You guys were shining in the light!" Kristoff commented as he approached the royal couple with Anna in tow.

"So we've been told," Kaji replied. Kristoff seemed to chuckle a bit, nervously when he heard Kaji's reply.

"Why have you called us here, anyway?" Elsa asked as she wrapped her arm around Kaji's once again. Anna and Kristoff shared a look before they smiled brightly.

"A ball's being held and you guys didn't tell me?!" Anna exclaimed. Kaji glared at Kristoff, and the blond chuckled nervously.

"I told you we shouldn't have told him…" Kaji muttered. Elsa blushed in embarrassment and tilted her head down.

"I thought it would have been good for him to know!" Elsa retorted.

"Well it doesn't really matter now," Kaji replied. The couple grunted as Anna flung herself at them and hugged them tight.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Anna pouted. Kaji grunted as he removed his sister-in-law from himself and his wife. Then he fixed his scarf so it was in its usual state.

"We didn't tell you because of the nobles that will be attending…" Kaji said. Anna's head tilted but then she understood.

"Oh? Well I don't see the problem with that? I'll just tell them that I'm already taken," Anna said.

"That's not the point. We don't feel like having to explain to them that you're with a commoner," Elsa summarized.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. Kaji sighed and ran his free hand through his hair in annoyance.

"Well you might not have to worry so much but we do. Because we're the ones that will have to explain everything," Kaji sighed.

"It doesn't really matter much now. There's no way we'll be able to keep her out now," Elsa said. Kaji sighed and nodded, but then Anna thought of something.

"Or…we could just try to pass off Kristoff as nobility!" she produced.

"Wait what?!" Kristoff asked, alarmed. Kaji and Elsa thought about the idea then they both nodded.

"Wait wait wait! Don't I get a say in this?!" Kristoff exclaimed. Kaji shook his head and the blonde sighed.

"Reap what you sow," Kaji said simply. Elsa giggled at her husband's antics but her eyes widened when she caught sight of something.

"What is that?" she asked. Kaji looked at his wife and traced her eyes out to the open sea and understood her confusion and maybe even awe. Anna and Kristoff did the same thing, but only because it was too hard to miss.

Entering the harbor was a massive ship. Bigger than any ship that Arendelle possessed. It was like at least three of their ships combined in mass. The ship bore many cannons and the sails were black. Kaji knew it was a battleship from the size, but what nation did the ship serve. However, when he caught sight of the flag, bearing the sign of the Southern Isles his worries grew.

"This isn't good…" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Frozen.

I also wish to thank my friend, A Cold Touch again for allowing me the use of his character, Ulfric. This will also be the last part I put up very fast like this because my break has ended so it'll take longer from now on.

Episode 8: Light that Shines through the Darkness

"So to what do we owe the…pleasure?" Kaji asked. The group had gone back to the castle after the dreadnought of a ship pulled into the harbor. Apparently the king of the Southern Isles had gotten wind of the ball being held. He sent his oldest son to attend, much to Kaji and Elsa's dismay.

"Yes. We assume there is a reason for this…honor, Prince Ulfric?" Elsa asked. She did her best to sound formal and curt but you still might have been able to detect a bit of…mistrust in her voice. She turned to Kaji and he didn't need to be a genius to know she was saying, "I don't trust him". That was fine, he didn't really trust him either. Her hands clenched the arms of her throne slightly as she turned to address the Prince that "graced" their throne room.

"With all do respect your majesties it's Crown-Prince Ulfric," the crowned prince spoke. His voice was deep and strong, fitting for someone with a body and stature like his. The prince was a tall man, easily more than seven feet tall, taller than Balin, who was in the room. Plus his body was ripped with muscles that you could kind of make out. He wore an outfit similar to what any noble would wear; the difference being that his was far more decorated and furnished, things that basically screamed he was royalty. He had long dirty blonde hair and a "manly" beard to compliment it. To finish it off he had piercing gold eyes.

"Of course, or apologies, Crown Prince Ulfric," Kaji said in a curt tone. Kaji motioned for him to speak and the prince did just that. The young king swore he saw Anna and Kristoff cringe from their position at the foot of their thrones. Balin and the other officer, whom was Admiral Tamriel.

Admiral Tamriel was a woman, who was in her late twenties. She stood tall at about an inch shorter than Elsa. Tamriel wore a long blue trench coat with white paultrons and black pants with black boots. She had shoulder length, brown hair with white skin and brown eyes. She had her hand clutched onto her rapier sword, Kaji noted. Obviously she was as on Edge as everyone else in the room.

"My father, the Emperor of the Southern Isles sent me here to attend the ball that is to be held tonight. Originally I was to try and make a certain…alliance but when news of young Kaji here rea-," Kaji held up his hand, silencing the prince.

"That's King Kaji, Prince…" Kaji said. Ulfric visibly winced at Kaji's words before he cleared his throat.

"King Kaji, my apologies. But when news reached us of this marriage our plans changed. Now I am simply here to try and smooth things over to try and…make up for my little brother's actions," Ulfric said. Obviously he was referring to Prince Hans, the one who tried to kill Elsa and Anna and take Arendelle for himself.

"Hm…well then…Elsa what do you think?" Kaji asked as he turned to his wife. The young Queen crossed her arms in thought before nodding.

"Yes…very well then. We welcome you to stay for the ball then," Elsa said. Anna let out a small gasp, making everyone in the room turn their attention to her.

"I think that's enough, we may talk more at the ball," Kaji cut. He motioned for the man to leave but Ulfric didn't move. He actually stepped forward, making the guards in the room visibly tense. Elsa held up her hand, making them calm down.

"Was there something else?" she asked. Ulfric nodded and Kaji crossed his arms at him. What else could the prince possibly want?

"I also come bearing a message. More like an invitation actually. The ball, occurring tonight is supposed to be in honor of your majesties rule, correct. The world wishes to honor your marriage, which you have concealed very well until now, I might add. Well as one of Arendelle's main trade partners, my father wishes to declare another ball in your honor," Ulfric said.

Kaji winced slightly at Ulfric's "invitation". It didn't sound right, how he _knew_ everything. Neither he nor Elsa wanted to hold this ball, but the nobles from the other kingdoms demanded it since they didn't get wind of their wedding. It was supposed to be there way of compensating for not being present during their wedding. At least that's what they all said. Kaji didn't like any of it.

"I assume, you mean for us to go?" Elsa asked. Kaji turned to his wife and he could tell that she didn't like it either. Ulfric let out a loud laugh, sending a shiver down Kaji's spin. He looked at Anna and he felt bad for her, she was almost shaking.

"Of course, the ball is to be held in your honor! You are the guests of honor! How can the party be held without the ones it's being held for?" Ulfric boasted. Kaji met Elsa's eyes and they had a silent conversation between them. She nodded her head and he shrugged before they looked back to the giant prince.

"When will this be held?" she asked. Ulfric smiled, proudly before answering.

"It will be held two weeks from today at the Southern Isles main palace," Ulfric answered. Kaji nodded and turned back to Elsa, who nodded to him.

"Very well then, we may discuss more at the party tonight," he said, ending the conversation.

Ulfric looked like he wanted to keep talking, or he was fairly…displeased with the idea of following the commands of someone probably less than half his mass. Whatever he felt, he didn't follow and bowed before leaving the room. His two guards followed him out the door and when the doors shut. Kaji wondered if he would be an ally or an enemy in the future.

"Are you two crazy?!" Anna exclaimed. Kaji sighed at Anna's comment but Elsa answered for him.

"Anna we can't judge Ulfric by the actions of his brother," Elsa said. Kaji had a feeling that she didn't mean that fully since he didn't either.

"But still…we all know that the Southern Isles aren't to be trusted. You heard about their conquests right?" General Balin cut in. Kaji wound his hands together and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I concur with the General, milord," Tamriel added.

"Believe me I know. They've been conquering many lands that are unknown to us. They're an empire that is looking to be as large as Adenia," Kaji said.

"Then you know that that man, Ulfric is the main reason they've been doing so well lately? It's even said he has power over fire like you control lightning and how Queen Elsa controls ice," Balin asked.

"Yes I know. The Hammer of the South…the genius tactician of the battle for Zerzes. The man that's said to be able to crush a man with his pinkey," Kaji said. Kaji looked thoughtful for a moment as he thought about the prince. Despite the distrust he had for Ulfric, because of certain issues he did find himself respecting the man's achievements.

"Balin, Anna, Kristoff my husband and I are aware of the strength that Ulfric posses, don't worry," Elsa reassured.

"Th-Then why are you two so clam?" Anna asked.

"Ulfric isn't stupid. He can't hope to fight the combined power of two true Old Race," Kaji said. It made sense in retrospect. Ulfric was definitely someone to be feared, but there was no way he'd try to piss off people who could bring the power of lightning, thunder, and Ice down upon him.

"How can you be so sure though?" Kirstoff asked.

"Ulfric is a warrior and a prince of honor," Kaji spoke. Elsa nodded in agreement with her husband's words.

"Yes…he has been known to only attack people after he announces it to them. So at least we'll have a warning first if he wants to attack us," Elsa added.

"Oh fine…come on then Kristoff…" Anna said as she dragged her boyfriend along with her. He yelped as she did this, but she only responded with something about making him look "noble".

"Make sure everything is secure Balin, we want to make sure the kingdom is secure. And Tamriel make sure the harbor is locked down tight, we don't want any surprises," Elsa ordered. Balin and Tamriel both crossed their arms over their chests and bowed before leaving the room to follow their orders.

"Let's just hope the ball will go as well as we think it will," Kaji commented when everyone left the throne room. Elsa smiled at her husband and stood up from her throne.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Now I'll meet you again before the ball starts," Elsa said as she stepped down.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Elsa chuckled a bit at his ignorance and motioned toward herself.

"To find a proper dress of course," she said as she walked in the direction of their chambers.

"Hey wait, can't you just use your powers too-she's gone…ugh…" Kaji groaned at his wife's antics and leaned back in his throne.

"Well I suppose I should make sure the nobles are playing nice. Can't have them chewing each other out before the party starts," Kaji thought as he stood from his throne and made for the courtyard. Or he would have if someone hadn't decided to come through the doors first. It was Ulfric.

"Ah…King Kaji, I was hoping we could have a word," the crown prince stated as if it was a demand. Kaji looked the man over as if to find ill intent. However after seeing the man was unarmed and most likely ill equipped to try and kill him he relented.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Kaji asked as he crossed his arms. He may not be judging him based off his younger brother's actions but that didn't mean he thought Ulfric was trustworthy. It was a good thing he was always dressed for battle, and always carried his sword.

"About…you," Ulfric said. Kaji tilted his head at the prince's request.

"What about me?" the young king asked.

"I know who you are; you're the Prince of Adenia. A true Old Race, wielding powers over thunder and lighting. After a thousand years your bloodline finally popped you out," Ulfric said.

"What's the point of this?" Kaji asked. Ulfric scoffed at his attitude and pointed at him.

"The point is this…why are you not enjoying yourself? Why are you dressed as some knight when you're clearly a king? Why do you treasure your people so much?" Ulfric asked.

"My father dressed up like he was about to go to war all the time. Dressing as a warrior granted him authority and intimidation. It made him look as a man with power. I intend to at least get half of that. And I treasure my people because a good king looks after his people. The people remember those that are good to them," Kaji summarized.

"But why? You're Old Race, true Old Race. The people should bow before you whenever you grace them with your presence. They'll think you're weak if they don't," Ulfric conjured.

"Whether or not I'm worthy of my position is not your decision…besides I hear you share the same sentiment towards your people that I do…" Kaji said as he placed his hand on the top of his sword. Ulfric visibly moved backwards at the movement.

"Heh…fair point…I can agree with you on that, it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak until the weak become strong. I was only testing you. Don't worry, I won't cause you any problems without announcing it first as is my custom," he said as he left through the doors. Kaji decided that the nobles could go slaughter each other for all he cared as long as they didn't mess anything up. He didn't feel like he had to worry anymore.

Later That Night

"You look great Elsa," Kaji commented as his wife walked with him toward the ballroom. Elsa visibly blushed from her husband's praise as she wrapped her arms around his.

Elsa was wearing a light blue dress that was very similar to what she wore when she let it go. Except she didn't wear a cape and her dress was strapless. Her hair was left in its braid but she let some of her bangs free and hang in front of her face. She looked divine.

"Thank you my love. You look very dashing as well," Elsa flirted. Kaji chuckled in response. Since he didn't even change into formal clothes. He decided to wear his armor and sword.

"I'm still wearing the same armor you always see me in love," Kaji said, knowing she was just trying to butter him up.

"Well you do look dashing in it!" Elsa pressed. Kaji laughed and relented, accepting the compliment.

"Ok ok. Well let's go put on a show," Kaji muttered. In truth he was pretty excited, but the fact that most of the nobles present weren't exactly friendly seemed to hamper his excitement.

"You know that we have to dance right?" he asked. Elsa seemed to stiffen somewhat when he asked that.

"Well…I suppose…" she whispered.

"We are the hosts after all. Besides, I thought you liked dancing?" Kaji pointed out. Truth is he actually enjoyed dancing with his wife. However she sounded like she didn't like dancing.

"I know how to dance you know?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah…" Elsa sighed. Kaji frowned at her deflated tone and sighed.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't make up for the guests then," Kaji replied a bit hurt. Elsa's eyes widened when she realized that she misspoke.

"Hey I'm sorry, you're definitely enough..." Elsa said. Kaji's expression looked paler then usual.

Despite being happily married to Elsa; Kaji still had this unwelcome feeling that Elsa might not love him like he loved her. Of course she had proven him wrong so many times, making him feel like an idiot. That didn't do anything to appease the dark feeling in his heart though. It was the ghosts of his past haunting him really. It was moments like that, which Elsa hated. He knew she would never forgive Kaji's family for what they did to him and she still hadn't, which he was actually thankful for. Since a confrontation with his brothers seemed imminent now that the world was projecting his presence.

"I wish you'd stop thinking this way," Elsa mumbled as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, carefully.

"I…it's just hard…I thought that I'd left all the past in its place but it appears my brothers still had a very firm impression on me. What they did still haunts me and it makes me doubt…" Kaji spoke in a distant voice.

"Hey! Don't listen to it! You're not there anymore and they're not here. You're here with me…and I love you…" she said, sweetly. Kaji looked down at her and then they leaned in silently and shared a kiss.

"Elsa…" Kaji whispered as they continued to kiss. They embraced each other and then they found themselves delving deeper into the kiss. Elsa pushed her tongue into his mouth and he moaned into the kiss as he pushed her into the wall, softly. Elsa moaned in response and pressed herself against him firmly.

"Your majesties the guests are really wondering wh-" Kai froze as he entered the hall and saw his king and queen enjoying each others company…a bit more than the should be in public.

"What's taking so long you tw-oh go-" Anna almost practically screamed as she rounded the corner and she would have let the whole castle know something was wrong if Kristoff hadn't covered her mouth.

The couple pulled apart with annoyance as they looked at the three. Their eyes were heavy with desire and lust, and of course now anger. They really didn't care if there was a room full of guests in the main hall. To the couple they could all go to hell.

"We'll be unreachable for the rest of tonight and tomorrow as well. Tell the guests we are very sorry," Elsa ordered, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"And don't let anyone disturb us, understood. Anna, you and Kristoff will entertain in our steed," Kaji said.

"Uhh…sure yeah we got it!" Kristoff accepted as he dragged a still muffled Anna away from the scene. Balin simply bowed and quickly followed their example.

"There…now let's go to our room to avoid more interruptions…" Elsa said, her voice thick with intent and lust.

Kaji didn't say anything and simply picked his wife up by her rear, making her gasp softly. She wrapped her legs around him and grinded herself against him as he carried her in the direction of their room. Frost built up on the walls as they made way to their room and tiny sparks of lightning ran along Kaji's body.

As soon as they reached their room, Kaji opened the door quickly and then Elsa slammed it closed when they got inside, freezing the door shut to prevent intrusion.

"Are you sure about this Elsa?" Kaji asked. He knew the answer before he asked the question but every man should ask the question first. His wife answered him by pulling him into another passionate kiss.

"Yes I'm sure…I don't care about any of the nobles in the ballroom. All I care about right now is you…my husband…" she whispered.

"Elsa…I love you…" Kaji whispered back as they found their way to their bed. They quickly undressed themselves, and Elsa started helping Kaji out of his armor since all she had to do was pull her dress down. As soon as they got Kaji's armor off and they were both bare they dove back in for another kiss.

"I don't care what happened to you in the past…you're right here, right now and you're mine...and I'm yours…" Elsa gasped as she pressed her breasts against her husband's chest.

"I need you Elsa…" Kaji groaned as she ground her hips into his. He laid her on the bed and got in between her legs. Elsa wrapped her legs around him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She was panting and she moaned when she felt Kaji's erection against her entrance.

"It always amazes me how hard and big it is…" Elsa moaned as she squirmed a bit. Kaji grunted from her movements and then he lifted one of her legs up and then he thrust into his wife.

"Oh god!" Elsa gasped. Pleasure wracked her as her husband entered her. Her walls clenched down on him tighter than usual due to Kaji lifting her left leg up. She arched her back and shrieked as her husband slammed into her again and again.

"It's so good!" she screamed as tears of pleasure fell down her cheeks. Kaji grunted every time he thrust into her. He always loved how warm the feeling was, and he enjoyed it even more when he knew that his wife enjoyed it too.

"More! Give me more!" Elsa demanded as she pulled his head down to her lips. She kissed him deeply, gagging her screams as they made love. Despite the fact that she was the one on the bottom she was still the one in command of the kiss.

"Oh god it's so tight…" Kaji groaned. He didn't let up despite the fact that these feelings were no doubt making his powers run amuck. He went faster and harder, anything to make his wife feel good.

"God Kaji! Keep going!" Elsa shrieked as she tried to get more of him inside her when he thrust. Her hands found her breasts and she squeezed and fondled them in tune with Kaji's thrusts.

"Ugh…I'm going to cum…" Kaji grunted as his thrusts started getting rougher. Elsa was about to reply that she was too but then she suddenly arched her back and let out a shriek as she came. Kaji had thrust his full length into her at the time and he froze and groaned as he came as well, coating her insides with his seed, mixing it with her juices.

"Damn…" Kaji panted as he tried to recover from their round. A layer of sweat covered his body as well as his wife's.

"Oh Kaji…" Elsa moaned as she pulled her husband down for another kiss. She grinded her hips into his again, making them both moan as their sexual drives started up again.

"Let's go again…" Elsa whispered with need. Normally they would have gone to sleep after the first round since they were usually exhausted from day's events but this time they just needed more.

"Yes…" Kaji replied with an equal amount of need. However, he confused his wife when he pulled out of her.

"What're you-" Elsa's confusion was cut off as Kaji picked her up and pushed her onto her hands and knees on the bed. Elsa gasped when she felt Kaji's hand grab her hips and she looked back to see and feel him place his erection at her entrance again.

"We should try this while we have the energy…" Kaji said. Elsa was actually a bit afraid of what they were about to do but she wanted to please her husband's wishes. She nodded and moaned as he rubbed his erection against her instead of thrusting in.

"Kaji…" Elsa moaned.

Kaji was blushing slightly. He hoped that he was doing it right. A part of him felt like roasting Anna and Kristoff alive with his lightning for getting him a book…like that. The things it had…the things it told him to do…well at least they would know that he got something out of it before he killed them.

"Ok Elsa…here goes…" Kaji warned as he pulled back to align himself with her entrance. Then in one motion he thrust into her.

"Oh Kaji!" Elsa moaned. They'd never tried this before so their bodies weren't used to the pleasure. It was much more pleasurable then the other positions they used. Elsa had to go down and bite the pillows to keep herself from plain out screaming.

"So warm…" Kaji thought as he started moving out before thrusting back in. Elsa shrieked into the pillow when he did that and she continued to as her husband fucked her from behind.

"So good…" Elsa whimpered. She buried her face into the pillows to keep herself from screaming. She clenched the blankets tightly as her husband pleased her. She loved it very much.

Then suddenly she gasped as Kaji grabbed hold of her braid. She arched her back in response. Her husband pulled her braid in tune with his thrusts, sending even more pleasure through her body. He didn't pull hard enough to hurt just enough to please her.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Elsa gasped again and again as Kaji fucked her.

"Damn…" Kaji groaned. The warmth was almost overwhelming to him. He knew that they weren't going to last much longer due to it being their first time trying this.

"Kaji!" Elsa screamed as she came. Kaji gasped as he felt her juices rush around his member and then with a loud groan he came as well, mixing their cum inside her.

"Oh god…" Elsa moaned when she felt the warmth of both their cum inside her.

Elsa collapsed onto the bed after that, spent. She shivered when Kaji pulled out of her. Then she flipped herself over to gaze lovingly at him. Kaji's eyes were tired as well as he laid down next to her.

"That was amazing…" Elsa whispered. Kaji smiled lightly, but he didn't reply and just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I guess we really did it this time…" Kaji commented, weakly. Elsa giggled and kissed him softly.

"I don't really care. We're married so we can do this whenever we please," Elsa chimed.

"Heh…I suppose…" Kaji commented. They kissed again, happy to be together.

"Do you think we'll be able to stop the storm when it gets here?" Kaji asked, worriedly. He didn't want to spoil the moment but he didn't feel like leaving the problem unaddressed any longer.

"Truth be told…I'm not sure…but I know that we'll beat the odds somehow," Elsa said.

"How can you be so sure?" Kaji asked. His wife smiled at him and leaned toward his ear.

"Because you're the light that shines through the darkness…"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Frozen.

I'm not dead!

Once I again I wish to credit my friend A Cold Touch for allowing me the use of his character and altercations of the Southern Isles in my story. I will do my best to do them their justice in this.

I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to finish this but life's been making it hard for me to work on this.

Episode 9: Obscurity Broken

"Remind me again, why we're here?" Kaji asked as he and Elsa walked off their ship, onto the docks of the main Southern Isles Island.

Despite only being on the docks, Kaji had to admit that the place was very impressive. They were on the main island of the kingdom or empire as Kaji called it. It was noticeably smaller than the other islands but it was also the island where the palace, the royal family, and high nobility and military officials lived. Kaji could even see the palace from the docks.

"We were invited as the guests of honor, dear," Elsa reminded as she held his arm. Kaji turned to her and he couldn't help but admire her.

Elsa was wearing a nice, formal blue dress that looked a lot like the one she wore when they met but instead it was more fine-tuned to look "presentable" by highborn standards as she called it. Her hair was done up in a nice bun that she claimed she wore when she took the throne, but Kaji didn't know if he could believe her not. Regardless, he thought she looked very beautiful.

He simply wore his armor, stating that it was a way for him to show his strength. Though he knew that Elsa wanted him to wear something less…armored and more formal. Except he preferred wearing his white armor, saying that their people seemed to think that his "marvel from the past" only made him look more…reassuring. Elsa said she preferred seeing him in his armor as well, as well as wearing armor herself but they weren't in Arendelle at the moment. It was for that very reason that Kaji was so unwilling to go without his armor and sword though. He didn't trust it.

"Well at least the view is nice…" he teased in a rare flirting manner. Elsa blushed at his comment when she saw that he was looking at her when he said that. She playfully hit his chest, but Kaji didn't exactly feel the blow since he was wearing his armor. He laughed when he saw her rub her hand.

"Your majesties, are you sure that you will not need us?" Kaji turned to see Tamriel, walk across from their ship onto the docks.

"We'll be fine, Admiral. No one would dare attack us here," Elsa said as she wrapped her arm around Kaji's once again. Tamriel looked like she wanted to express her concerns but Kaji dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She looked displeased but she saluted before she went back onto the ship.

"Now…what were you saying about the view?" Elsa asked. Kaji smiled, lightly, deciding to play the game his wife was prompting.

"The palace is quite a sight isn't it? I mean the buildings and town look nice but I wonder how the palace looks up close?" Kaji commented as he turned back to look at the small town and by extension, the palace.

The city that was resting on the island was rather extravagant. The buildings were all bigger than most of the buildings in Arendelle's city and this was a small island. Kaji wondered if all the islands had buildings as big as the ones on that island. And the palace was the icing on the cake. Even from his distance Kaji could make it out. The building was easily twice the size of Arendelle's castle at least in width. He could make out three towers that held up above the main building and signs of a party in progress. Though he didn't have to look at the palace to know there was a party in progress.

The city in front of them was full of life. There were people running around or…dancing? Kaji wasn't sure what exactly was going on. There were decorations all around the city and little streamers of confetti and other things were flying around the air. Yeah…a party was occurring and it wasn't just the nobles that were partying. He wondered if the people were really just this busy all the time though and it just looked like a party was occurring. Adenia was like that, but it brought a frown to his face when he thought about it.

"I was talking about me…" Elsa muttered, darkly. Kaji allowed a small smile to stay on his face as he turned to face her.

"Hey, you're the one that asked about the sights, right?" he asked. Elsa opened her mouth to retort something but then she narrowed her eyes at him since he got her there. Kaji laughed a bit before Elsa leaned up to his ear. Her breath was cold and Kaji went still, not from the cold but her words.

"You're lucky you didn't do something like that last night…" she whispered. He laughed nervously as she whispered some more things into his ear.

"Tonight, I want to try something different though…" she whispered. Kaji blushed, badly, cursing his pale skin. It would only make the change in color more obvious. Plus he knew that Elsa liked to take advantage of that from time to time. He was glad no one was staring at them yet.

"Elsa, not the time," he whispered back. She didn't seem to hear him, unfortunately and moved his scarf a bit, baring his neck to her. She nipped at the skin a bit, making him almost moan before he reeled himself in. It wasn't the time or place for that.

"Elsa, not now," he said, firmly. Elsa sighed in annoyance and pulled away. Then he pulled his scarf into its usual position. Then he turned to look at her and she had a 'dark' look on her face as she looked at him.

"Fine…but tonight…" Elsa left the sentence open, leaving him to think about it. Then she smiled brightly again, her face practically gleaming with light.

Kaji sighed at his wife and shook his head slightly. He found that while his wife was a very kind and caring person and wife; she also had a darker side to her. Of course everyone had a dark side, it was just the nature of the world. But Elsa's dark side seemed to revolve around their nightlife. Though he didn't exactly mind, but he'd never openly admit that.

"Well I guess that means we're going to the palace?" Kaji asked as they walked off of the docks.

"A part of me is surprised that this place looks so…bustling," Elsa commented.

"Ulfric is not a bad person. At least not towards his people, that's what I heard anyway," Kaji commented as they tried to bob and weave through the crowds of people.

"Maybe the armed escort would have been helpful?" Elsa grunted as they struggled to work their way through the crowd, while still holding onto each other. It was like a giant wave came in and crashed against them. When they finally broke through the worst of it, they almost gaped at the amount of traffic right outside of the palace gates. Literally hundreds of people were massed outside the gates, all of them looked like they were nobles given how they dressed. They must be trying to get into the party but were refuted at the door. Kaji almost sighed at the sight.

"Great…we'll never get there in on time at this rate," Elsa groaned. Kaji was a bit annoyed as well. How were they going to get in?

"Hm…maybe we could ask one of the guards?" Elsa suggested. Kaji looked around the group for a guard or someone that looked in charge. However, pointing someone out, even someone as obvious as a guard was like trying to knock down a brick wall with a toothpick. He was about to say he couldn't see one when suddenly, his vision blurred before a blue hew took over his sight. He shook his head and blinked but his vision remained the same.

His entire sight was tinted blue but that wasn't the only weird thing that was occurring. The people all had green auras radiating around them. His eyes widened as he tried to figure out what was going on. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be looking for some guards and then as if responding to his thoughts, a few people in the crowd started glowing brighter than the others. Then he turned to his wife, taking a few moments to note that the aura around her wasn't green like the others, but instead it was an icy blue.

"Kaji?" Elsa asked, alarmed. Kaji shook his head again; closing his eyes and then when he opened them again his sight was back to normal. He blinked a couple more times to make sure he was ok before he addressed his wife. Her eyes were filled with concern and he thought he saw a bit of shock in them.

"I'm fine, I was just…distracted," he covered. Elsa seemed to accept his assurance and nodded toward the crowd.

"Do you think we can find a guard or someone of importance in this mess? Because I can't spot anyone," Elsa asked. Kaji looked at the crowd again then back towards his wife.

"I saw a few," he said. Elsa looked at him like he was lying but he nodded, assuring her he wasn't. He led her by her hand towards the crowd and as if answering his words, one such guard pulled himself from the crowd. He pulled his chest plate's collar a bit; obviously the poor guy was overwhelmed. Kaji turned to his wife and smiled a little in victory before addressing the poor guard.

"Excuse me?" Kaji asked. The guard jumped a bit when he heard Kaji but he quickly straightened up. Elsa almost giggled at his display.

"I'm sorry, Milord, and Milady but you'll have to wait outside like everyone else unless you are expected," he said in a tired voice. Kaji and Elsa looked at each other before turning back to the guard.

"We are the King and Queen of Arendelle. We believe Crown Prince Ulfric and the Emperior of the Isles are expecting us?" Elsa asked. The guard visibly stiffened when they told him that. He looked them over and tripped over his words when he realized they weren't lying.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-" Elsa held up her hand to stop the guard from tripping over his words and embarrassing himself.

"Don't worry, it's quite alright. Just bring us inside, please," Elsa said. The guard simply nodded and Kaji thought he looked thankful for a moment before leading them towards the main gates. There were a few scorns of distaste directed at Kaji and Elsa since they got to bypass the line. Kaji turned to the line when he thought he heard someone mention Adenia. He looked through the crowd of people, cautiously but he didn't see anyone hostile…or the hostile that was unhealthy for him anyway.

"Are you ok, Kaji?" Elsa asked as she tightened her hold around his arm. Kaji turned to her and he nodded before they continued walking towards the gates. When they arrived at the entrance. The guard that brought them to the gate quickly explained to the others who they were and the couple was rushed inside rather quickly. The guards were obviously having a hard day.

"The ball is just down the hallway, you can't miss it," one of the guards as they hurried them through the doors into a hallway.

"Well that was interesting?" Kaji commented as the doors to the palace shut behind them.

"Those poor guards, I hope they get paid well," Elsa added. Sounds of light music and rather loud voices came from the end of the hall. The couple looked at each other before they walked through the hall they were in until they stopped at the end of it.

The entire ballroom as the guard called it was massive. It was about three times the size of the one in Arendelle's castle. The entire place was decorated with marble tiles on the floor along with crystal chandlers hanging from the high ceiling and the walls were decorated with paintings of the land and people Kaji thought were part of the royal family.

"This your first time here too?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Did you think this place would be so big?" Kaji asked. Elsa shook her head as she looked around some more.

"No, it's so much bigger than the ballroom in Arendelle. And look at how many people are here," Elsa stated. The room was filled with nobles and highborn and of course, guards that looked like this was too much for them. Fortunately, it appeared as though they would be able to avoid attention since they didn't recognize anyone right away. But when Kaji felt Elsa's hands tighten around his arm; he knew that they were just spotted.

"Queen Elsa! It's such a pleasure to see you again!" Kaji turned to see the owner of the voice and he saw a young man with brown hair and sideburns that ran to his jaw. He looked older then the couple but that was because of their agelessness. He was dressed as a noble and from the way Elsa gripped his arm and the glare she directed at him, Kaji figured she didn't like him at all.

"Hans…" Elsa forced out as if the name was poison to her. Kaji recognized the name and he immediately hardened his gaze as he looked at the man. He remembered Elsa and Anna telling him about the man that tried to kill them both and take Arendelle for himself. He also remembered Anna telling him that this man manipulated her. Just the type of person Kaji disliked.

"So you're Prince Hans?" Kaji asked with a monotone voice. The prince turned to him as if he didn't realize that he was there.

"And who are you? Her personal guard?" he asked with a bit of amusement. Kaji winced a bit at the cruel comment and when he looked at Elsa she seemed to be even more upset then he was.

"We don't have time for people like you," she emphasized the last word and Kaji felt satisfied when he saw Hans visibly get angered.

"Well wh-" thankfully the supposed usurper was cut off by a voice they all recognized.

"Little Brother, stop pestering the guest of honor before I put you back into the dark depths of the dungeon," Hans paled at the voice of Ulfric and Kaji saw Elsa smirk at him as the crown prince stomped over. He snapped his hand onto Han's back, making the man recoil, a pained expression flowing over his visage as Ulfric pushed him back towards the main party. Then the giant crown prince turned to them with a rather big smile.

"Ah yes, the delegates from Arendelle! You both made it!" he bellowed so loud that the entire party heard him. Kaji felt himself pale from the mention and he felt Elsa tighten her grip on him, comfortingly.

"Who are they, wait is that Queen Elsa? Who's that with her," comments like those swarmed throughout the entire room and Kaji had to struggle to get himself to remain calm. Ulfric turned to the crowd and gestured toward him.

"Yes, who is this young man, next to the Queen of Arendelle?" Ulfric asked as he stepped aside. Kaji could of sworn he had a guilty look on his face as he walked away from them. Then he turned back to the crowd, who were all looking at them, expectantly. Obviously they couldn't exactly shy away from this problem. However, he couldn't exactly bring himself to speak in fear of who might be in the room. Thankfully he was able to work up the courage to speak though.

"I am the King of Arendelle," he stated with as much firmness as he could muster. More whispers and comments circled through the room until Elsa spoke up next.

"Yes, this is the king of Arendelle and my husband," she said the last word, fondly and Kaji felt his heart flutter a bit. The crowd looked like they were about to do something but Ulfric interrupted them again.

"Back to the festivities please, they'll be time to question these two later," he said, it was a statement not a request. The people all seemed to go with it then Ulfric motioned for someone to come over before turning to the couple.

"What the hell was that Ulfric?" Elsa asked, accusingly. Kaji felt a bit angry as well, the man just blew his cover!

"You must forgive me, but I am in a difficult position. I have had little choice in the matter but I can at least warn you both," he said in a hushed voice that Kaji thought was odd coming from him. He looked at Elsa, who looked like she was debating to listen or skewer the prince.

"Warn us about what?" Kaji asked. Ulfric took a shallow breath before turning around to check for something before replying.

"Adenia knows where you are, Kaji," he said in a rather grim voice. Kaji's eyes widened in response and he instantly paled at the news.

"You mean…my brothers know where I am?" he asked in a shaky voice. Ulfric nodded a bit before checking behind him again.

"How did they find out?" Elsa asked, alarmed. She held Kaji's arm comfortingly and protectively. Kaji appreciated the gesture but it did little to sate his fear. His brothers…Mitsu and Tsuyo. They knew…they knew where he was hiding…they would be coming to Arendelle to take away everything again.

"Their spies were there the day of that ball you held. They relayed the message back to Adenia not too long ago. I imagine that they'll be sailing to Arendelle with an invasion force before the month ends," Ulfric said.

"How do you know this?" Elsa asked, skeptically. Kaji was trying to keep his mind in the present but fear had him gripped tightly so he could only listen without putting his input in.

"An…informant; you may also say he's a spy within Adenia's own ranks. He's the reason I call you two here. He's someone Kaji knows well enough and he'll also be the one that tells you more about this invasion," Ulfric said, quickly.

"Who?" Kaji asked, finally getting ahold of his voice. He was still afraid but he knew that he had to get ahold of himself. He didn't know if he could stop his brothers but he did know that the lives of the Arendelle's- no his people were in danger as well as his new family and friends. He just knew that he had to remain as strong as possible.

"Someone you know well…" Kaji's eyes widened when the voice hit his ears and he didn't have to wait for Ulfric to step aside to know who it was. It was a boy who looked about the same age as Kaji and Elsa, eighteen; he had short blonde hair and green eyes. He was pale but not to the extent of Elsa or Kaji. He wore red and purple clothing of a highborn and he smiled brightly at Kaji.

"Chie!" Kaji rushed forward and hugged the guy, tightly as if he had just seen a ghost. The one now known as Chie, chuckled as he patted Kaji's head.

"It's good to see you too, little brother. You've changed so much!" he exclaimed as he pushed Kaji away a little by his shoulders so he could look him over.

"I can't believe its you…" Kaji said, tears coming to his eyes. They didn't fall but they were there. Chie patted his shoulder, telling him not to cause a scene.

"Don't worry so much, no need for a scene. I see that you've done very well for yourself. In more ways then one…" he said as he looked behind him at Elsa no doubt. Kaji blushed from the hidden meaning in that compliment and quickly backed up so he was next to Elsa again.

"Elsa, this is my older brother, Chie," Kaji said, cheerfully. Elsa looked Chie over a bit before smiling and offering him her hand, which he shook.

"Don't worry, Kaji has told me about you. Thank you for saving him and insuring that he'd find his way into my arms," she said as she wrapped one of her arms around Kaji's.

"Of course. Unlike our brothers, I actually respect what Kaji means for our family and bloodline. Plus I know what it means to be a family…" Chie stated. Kaji smiled lightly at his brother, thankful.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I should return to the guests before someone gets suspicious. Mitsu no doubt has spies roaming around this party," Ulfric cut in. Chie nodded and quickly told him to go before turning back to the couple as Ulfric stomped off.

"I also wish to apologize for cutting the formalities short but we don't have much time. As Ulfric said, Mitsu has spies at this party so I have to make this quick before they piece together what's going on," Chie said in a hurried tone.

"What's going on Chie?" Kaji asked as he looked to his right to make sure they didn't have a shadow.

"As Ulfric said, Mitsu knows where you've taken up residence and he is massing an invasion force. He intends to wipe Arendelle from the world and anyone that gets in his way," Chie said. Kaji clenched his fists tightly.

"Why can't you leave me be? I don't even want the throne of Adenia," Kaji said, exasperated. Chie smiled sympathetically before continuing.

"I'm afraid our brother doesn't want you interfering with his claim to the throne. People are beginning to question his claim, especially since our father named you his heir and our mothers death and he will are starting to look…opportunist to some. I'm afraid he won't settle for capturing you. He's looking to kill you…" Chie spoke, grimly. Kaji felt his blood turn cold at the news. So Mitsu finally decided that he had enough of him so he wanted to just get rid of him like trash…

"He won't get to him without a fight," Elsa said, firmly. Kaji turned to smile at his wife and she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss before they turned back to Chie.

"So, I assume its war then?" Kaji asked. Chie nodded before turning around to check behind him.

"About a fourth of Adenia's military aren't going to participate in this fight and will follow whoever wins. About a little more than a third of what's left have decided to side with you, even Commander Yamato. The rest are following Mitsu and of course he also has Tsuyo," Chie said. Kaji nodded, a bit surprised that so many actually decided to fight for him.

"Are you going to help us?" Elsa asked. Chie nodded without hesitation.

"Of course. After we're done here, I'll go rally everyone, who is willing to fight and die for our real king and bring them to Arendelle. Even so, you should call on any allies you have as well. Adenia's military is the largest in the world and Mitsu has the biggest portion of it fighting for him. You'll need all the help you can get," he said. Kaji nodded before turning to Elsa again.

"Corona will probably be willing to lend some help and I think the trolls will demand to as well," Elsa said.

"You have until the end of this month at the earliest to form any kind of defense around your kingdom. I'll be there within a week at the latest with our portion of Adenia's forces. Until then and after then, get whatever help you can," Chie said. Kaji turned to Elsa and his own dread was mirrored in her eyes.

"We will do what we can," Kaji said. Chie nodded and placed a hand on Kaji's shoulder.

"Stay safe, Brother, we will meet again, I promise," he said, but before he could leave, Kaji caught his arm.

"Wait! Chie…what about Suri? You didn't mention her…" Kaji asked, softly. Chie's eyes widened at the question and Kaji already knew the answer before he gave it.

"She's dead…Mitsu had her tortured and executed shortly after you left…she was denied burial in the royal crypts as well…" he said sadly. Kaji's eyes widened and he barely acknowledged Chie taking his leave or the worried calls of his wife. It wasn't until they were back on their ship, sailing back for Arendelle, in their quarters that he finally came back to the world and…he wept in his wife's arms until he ran out of tears.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Frozen

I'm sorry if this didn't come up as fast as you guys want it. This chapter is my longest chapter so far and it isn't easy with life these days. You guys are awesome by the way if you're reading this; it helps me make this. The next part should be up faster, hopefully. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's been an idea I've wanted to do for some time now.

Episode 10: Fortress of Ice

"Kaji?" the young king's head snapped up from his thoughts to look up at his wife's worried expression. They were sitting in their cabin, eating breakfast, and he'd allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Elsa…I'm just…distracted right now…plus I've never really been a sea person," he answered with as much cheer as he could muster, which wasn't really ant. They were still sailing back to Arendelle but they were very close now; about a few hours away. Then they would be faced with the crisis of the upcoming invasion from Adenia. Kaji dreaded the coming battle and he was sure Elsa did too.

"You're more than just distracted…" Elsa replied, softly. Kaji's gaze dropped, guiltily. His wife could always tell when he was lying or as he put it "downgrading the truth" it was a bit annoying but it was also refreshing that she could understand him well enough. Thought, he supposed it wouldn't be hard to tell how he was feeling if you were there when his brother told him about an imminent invasion and that his sister was dead.

His mood dropped again when he thought of his sister again. Suri was the one that took care of him when their father passed and their mother passed into madness. She always told him stories of their ancestors and the great accomplishments and achievements they gained. She especially focused on their father though, since Kaji was only six when he passed from the world. He remembered the stories she told him of how their father bested a dragon in combat and was supposedly rewarded with a dragon of his own. Now that he thought about it though, it seemed a bit far-fetched. True Adenia did have dragons but they lived up in the high mountains. Plus, it's been centuries since people have ridden on dragons. And he's never heard anything about a dragon roaming or flying over Adenia.

"Kaji!" Elsa yelled, making him snap back to reality. She wasn't sitting across from him anymore. Now she was standing next to him, with her hand on his shoulder, looking at him, intently.

"I'm sorry Elsa…" he said, sadly. Then he flinched when she wrapped one arm around him so she could sit on his lap while she placed the other on his chest plate and leaned her head onto it. It was at that moment that he realized she was still wearing her nightgown. It was a nice dress that seemed to hug her modestly and since she wasn't wearing the little scarf that was supposed to cover her neck; it showed off a bit more cleavage then was really needed. Kaji felt his heartbeat speed up a bit. He reeled himself in though before he gave his wife a hint that he was getting aroused. That was not something he needed in a moment like this.

"Don't blink out on me…don't go back to how you were…" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Kaji's eyes widened and he immediately felt so stupid and selfish for forgetting to think about how his behavior was affecting his wife. He reached and held her face between his hands, so he could look at her face before gently pulling her into a gentle kiss. She responded immediately, returning the kiss with as much affection and comfort as possible. They stayed like that for a few moments until Kaji pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Elsa…it's just that with everything happening I just don't know wh-," Elsa placed her finger on his lips, cutting off his sentence before he finished.

"Don't talk…" she said lowly in a voice that Kaji recognized very well. Her eyes bored into his with intent as if asking for permission.

"They'll be enough talk of death when we get home…right now I want it to be just us…" she whispered. Ok scratch that it wasn't a request; it was a command. Kaji nodded his head, eager to distract himself and what better way then with his beloved.

"You're mine for now…" Elsa whispered as she leaned back in and captured his lips in a kiss. Kaji wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her natural coolness. Their tongues danced inside their mouths as they fought for who was the better kisser.

"Your Graces we-by the gods!" Kaji and Elsa pulled apart immediately to see a blushing Tamriel, standing at the door of their cabin with a few scrolls in her hand. She turned around when she thought about the fact that she was staring at her king and queen, enjoying each other's company. Kaji felt his own face heat up and when he looked at Elsa, her face was red as well. Although she looked more angry then embarrassed.

"What is it Admiral?" Elsa asked, standing up from Kaji's lap, much to his dismay that he would never voice. She waved her hand and she was dressed back in her ice armor, which Kaji thought she looked better in than any dress, which again he would never say out loud.

"Um…er I thought it would be wise to start planning for the defense of Arendelle. I sent a couple of our faster ships ahead to warn them and Princess Anna and Balin are no doubt preparing as we speak, assuming our ships were made it. I also sent a couple ships to Corona and our other allies to call for their aid. I only hope that they reached their destinations safely and that our allies will send aid. Now, I believe we should start making plans as well, seeing as Balin cannot plan a defense alone and it will probably be beneficial if we have some form of a plan to direct our forces when we get back," Tamriel said, regaining her strict voice.

Kaji sighed at the thought that he agreed with. After they got back on their ship and started sailing back for home, they told Tamriel about the imminent invasion force coming for Arendelle. She dispatched the faster ships that accompanied them to go to Arendelle and warn them ahead of time before their arrival. She also dispatched the rest of the faster ships to Corona and their other allied kingdoms to send aid. Assuming they were not intercepted of course. Balin and Anna were probably in the process of preparing the kingdom for an attack. They were no doubt giving it their all to prepare for the impending attack.

However, Kaji also knew that while Anna would do her best, she was not touched by war and didn't know how to really prepare for it, besides keeping the people strong. Balin was a hardened veteran that had commanded men before and fought in sieges but he could only do so much by himself. He also knew that while his wife was a good student, they hadn't touched the part about being a tactician or leader of an army. Tamriel unfortunately, like his wife was relatively new to war, though she was a gifted leader and fighter. She had only fought small skirmishes at sea and while that did give her more experience than most of her peers, she was still relatively new to war.

Kaji soon came to the scary conclusion that they were at a very big disadvantage in the strategy department until Chie arrived with reinforcements, including Commander Yamato; who was a very good strategist in his own right, but Kaji also knew that they couldn't just wait for them to arrive. But how was he supposed to plan for a siege? He had never fought in a real war or battle before, aside from the fights he had while he was on the run. Sure he killed people before and he'd do it again but those fights couldn't be compared to a real war. He had studied strategy before but reading could hardly speak for his ability on the field. Aside from the obvious things to plan for, what else could he do?

"Ok…do you have a map of the city?" Kaji asked. Tamriel walked over to the table and unrolled one of the scrolls she was holding, over it. Kaji stood up from his chair as he and his wife moved to get a better look.

The map was of Arendelle's main city. Except it was as if they were looking down on it from the skies. Kaji wondered how they actually managed to do so. Except that was not the time to think about that.

"It is likely that they will come in through the main harbor, here," Tamriel said as she placed her finger on the large circle of water.

"We could barricade the ports and hold them down in a nasty close quarters fight. Their numbers won't mean much then and we could probably try to pick them off with our archers," Tamriel said. Kaji crossed his arms and looked at his wife and she looked deep in thought as well.

"How many troops do we have at our disposal?" Elsa asked. Tamriel paused before answering.

"I don't know how many knights and soldiers we have but I do know that we have about twenty ships. Only two of them, including this flagship are up to military standards in armament. The rest are all either ships with crude refits or merchant ships that are lightly fitted for speed. Also this ship, your flagship is the only one armed and armored to make it a formidable target. Other than that, all ships are filled with an appropriate number of crewmen, who are relatively untouched by battle or war," Tamriel said, grimly.

"So, no matter what, we can't face them head on," Kaji commented. He saw Elsa bite her lips, slightly. Things weren't looking good.

"Let's not forget that we will be getting a sizeable amount of reinforcements from my brother and no doubt, Corona will send aid as well. That may help bring the naval difference up to level," Kaji added.

"Yeah, Corona is closer to Arendelle then the Southern Isles, maybe if we're lucky, Rapunzel's reinforcements will already be there," Elsa commented.

"Assuming, she actually decided to help us," Tamriel added. Elsa glared at her, making the woman flinch slightly. She had no desire to anger her queen.

"Nonsense, Rapunzel is our most trusted friend outside of our kingdom and Corona has always stood by us in our time of need!" she snapped.

Tamriel nodded a bit quickly before staring back at the map. Elsa and Kaji looked at each other with a bit of hope before turning back to the map. They all talked about a few more plans that sounded logical but were quickly shot down.

"Perhaps we could station our ships in the harbor to try and make them come to us then we'd just cut them down and bog them down in a nasty fight," Elsa suggested.

"That may work, but they would swarm us eventually and we'd get overrun," Tamriel said. Kaji thought for a few more moments then an idea hit him and he looked at his wife and she seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Wait…maybe I could freeze the harbor over, preventing their ships from even coming into the harbor. Then they would have to send their troops in on foot and then our ships could just pick them off," Elsa said. Tamriel looked at them like they were crazy before looking at Elsa.

"Milady? Could you?" she asked.

"I've done it before, I could probably do it again," Elsa replied. Things seemed to be looking up at that point but then another thought hit Kaji like a brick. Adenia could get around it.

"Wait…I don't know if that'll work?" Kaji said. They looked at him, questioningly and alarmed and he sighed.

"I know that Adenia has magic and advanced cannons and catapults. Plus my brother, Mitsu controls water. Freezing the harbor wouldn't stop him from sending a giant tidal wave at us. Plus, even if they couldn't get their ships in, they'd just bombard us with fireballs or run their troops in by the hundreds. I think we need to keep the harbor thawed but we do need to put some kind of obstacle in the way, otherwise they'll just dismount, which would be preferable since they don't throw fireballs at the enemy if their own men are near them," Kaji summarized. Elsa and Tamriel's faces dropped at the news. Then Elsa's eyes lit up with a new idea, but before she could speak, the door to their cabin opened up. One of their sailors was standing there and he looked like something urgent had occurred.

"Milord, Milady, Admiral! Arendelle is in sight, we'll be arriving in a few minutes but there's something else," he said, quickly.

"Well? Out with it sailor!" Tamriel ordered. The man saluted quickly before replying.

"It appears that reinforcements from Corona have already arrived at Arendelle as well as all the ships that we sent to them," he said quickly.

"How many ships?" Elsa asked.

"Corona seems to have sent about five ships, all galleon class and we think one of them is their flagship," he answered. Kaji's eyes widened and when he looked toward Elsa she had the same look of alarm.

"Wait, are you saying that Rapunzel herself is here?" Kaji asked. The man seemed to stutter when Kaji addressed him but he snapped back.

"We don't know for sure Milord but we're sure it's their flagship," he answered back. Kaji crossed his arms in thought while Elsa answered the sailor.

"Very well, get us into port as soon as possible," Elsa ordered. The man saluted again before rushing off to follow what his queen commanded.

"Well at least we have more support now," Tamriel said.

"Go up and oversee docking, we'll be there soon," Kaji spoke. The Admiral nodded and saluted before she left the room quickly, leaving the king and queen alone.

"Well we were right about Rapunzel sending help but I didn't think she'd actually come herself. Plus Eugene is probably with her as well," Elsa sighed. Kaji sighed too, it was bad enough that they had so many people to protect and now they had even more people dear to them in danger. There was another thing that Kaji was worried about however.

"Elsa…this is war, you know that right?" he asked. Elsa turned to him a neutral expression, not giving anything away.

"I know that I'll have to kill people Kaji…" she said lowly. Kaji frowned and took her into his arms. Despite the fact that they were both dressed in armor they still fit together like they weren't. Elsa leaned her head onto his chest and sighed.

"I know what's coming Kaji…I guess I've always known. Ever since I decided to be with you. I know that these people are coming to kill us…and I won't let them," she whispered. Kaji stroked her hair softly as he leaned down and kissed her head.

"Are you sure? I don't know what we'll face when my brothers come," Kaji reasoned. He knew that Elsa was no fan of killing, he wasn't either however, he knew that if she killed someone; to her it would be like she was turning into a monster, the thing she feared the most. She still hadn't lived down what she did to Ralof and his men, even though they were traitors.

"Kaji…I love you…these people are coming to take away my sister, my friends, my home, and my people, but most of all they're coming to take you away from me…You've brought so much light and happiness to Arendelle that Balin compares to when my parents were still alive…the people love you, Anna and the others love you, but most of all…I love you…and I refuse to let these people take you away from me. I will kill them if it means protecting you and the others…" Elsa said firmly. Kaji was a bit shocked to hear her declaration. He was flattered though that she cared for him that much…even though they were in this mess because of him.

"I don't deserve this…or you…you've all given me so much ever since I came to you and I haven't done anything besides get us in this mess…" Kaji berated himself. He was about to go on but Elsa pulled back and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"Don't talk like that about yourself…" she whispered. It wasn't a request it was a demand. Kaji leaned his head against hers and they stayed like that for a few moments until Kaji sighed.

"We should probably get up on deck. I think we'll be pulling up shortly. Anna and the others are probably waiting for us," Kaji said. Elsa let out a small sigh before she nodded. Then together they left their cabin and walked up onto the deck of their ship.

Sure enough, they were only a few moments from docking into port. They saw a lot of motion on the docks. Soldiers and knights were running around and some people were building what looked like makeshift barricades, probably to bar off the harbor when the attack came. Balin and Anna had been busy. Speaking of them, they were standing on the harbor, waiting for them just like Kaji said. Rapunzel was also standing with them and she waved to them when she saw them. Kristoff and Eugene weren't anywhere in sight.

"Well at least we won't be starting from scratch," Kaji said. Elsa nodded and as soon as they docked at the port, they barely had any time after they stepped off before Anna jump hugged them both.

"I was so worried about you two when our ships came back and told us you'd been attacked!" Anna exclaimed as she tried to squeeze them both before Rapunzel came over and pulled her off much to the couples relief.

"We came as soon as we heard about what happened," she said rather fast. Then she smiled and gave both Kaji and Elsa a hug, separately.

"Thanks for you help but you didn't have to come yourself! You'll only be in danger also," Elsa said. Rapunzel shook her head and pointed at the five galleon ships in the harbor.

"Nonsense, how could I let my friends face an invasion without me? My father and mother wouldn't commit our full force but Eugene and I were able to sneak some ships and men out here," she said cheerfully despite how dire the situation really was at the moment.

"Where is Eugene anyway?" Kaji asked.

"Eugene is waiting for us at the main command tent which we set up here at the port. He's trying to organize the forces we brought with us," Rapunzel answered.

"And Kristoff?" Kaji asked. Anna decided to answer that one.

"He and Sven rode out yesterday to go round up all our stragglers living in the kingdom and bring them here. He's also going to bring the trolls here also," she said. Kaji nodded but before he could talk again, Balin came up and saluted.

"Your Grace, forgive my interruption but we really should get to the command tent so we can plan for the siege. As Princess Rapunzel said, Prince Eugene is already there, we should get there post haste now that you and Queen Elsa are back," he said briskly. Kaji heard Rapunzel and Anna sigh but they didn't argue as they all made their way to the main command tent as Balin called it.

"I see that you've all been busy," Elsa commented as they all walked, avoiding the soldiers that were running all over the place.

"Yes as soon as we were informed of the invasion on the way, we've been preparing the kingdom for war. We've been preparing the port and the area around it to receive the enemy forces. We have barricades and makeshift sentry towers around the area. It should bog down the enemy. If we make sure they can't use their number advantage to the fullest then we might be able to hold them," Balin said.

"For awhile…" Tamriel muttered. Balin glared at her but he stopped because they were already at the tent. It wasn't really anything impressive aside from the fact that it was bigger than a normal tent. Of course they didn't really need much since it wasn't going to be there when the fighting started. The tent had a single large table in the middle with a map. Eugene was in the tent, overlooking the map, planning, or if you could consider twirling a knife in his hand with a bored expression while he lazily stared at the map, planning.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel snapped. The man stuttered and almost stabbed his hand as he stood up straight as his wife stomped over. She gave him a light punch to his side, making him wince as he moved to the side.

"Nice to see that you're hard at work while we're out there making sure everything is running smoothly," Rapunzel said with crossed arms and an accusing expression. Eugene looked embarrassed and worried at the same time. Thankfully for him, Anna cut into the spat before someone got hurt.

"Anyway…have you gotten anything planned?" she asked. Eugene looked at her then back to his wife before he stepped away from Rapunzel for safety.

"Well…I tried to get the troops we brought to try and set some traps around the area and well…I didn't exactly know what to do after that," he said, nervously. Rapunzel seemed to calm down since he at least did something.

"Now onto the matter at hand," Balin said as he came over to one side of the table. Kaji and the others followed sweet, Anna stood across from Balin while Tamriel went next to the general and then finally, Kaji and Elsa took their positions across from Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Ok, how many troops do we have General?" Kaji spoke first as he leaned his hands onto the table, looking at the map intently. Balin turned to him and stood up straight, placing his hands behind his back.

"Your Majesty, Arendelle has a total of about two hundred militia and fifty trained knights. Thanks to Corona we have an additional three hundred knights and four hundred soldiers. In total we have a total number of almost a thousand troops," Balin answered. Kaji nodded and looked down at the map as his wife asked the next question.

"How well are they equipped?" Elsa asked.

"The knights are all sufficiently armed and armored. The militia are lightly equipped but the forges are putting out equipment as fast as they can. Corona's troops are all sufficiently equipped," Balin said, nodding to Rapunzel, who nodded back.

"What about our fleet?" Kaji asked. Tamriel spoke up this time, snapping to a salute even though she didn't have to.

"Our fleet is twenty ships strong as I told you and now that Corona has sent us their help, we know have five formidable ships added to our strength. But as I said, we cannot face the enemy in a conventional fight, assuming Adenia's fleet is as big as they say. I believe our best option is to have our ships stationed in the harbor to try and slow them down and aid with the ground battle," Tamriel said. Kaji nodded but before he could reply, Rapunzel spoke first.

"Kaji, aren't you from Adenia? Can you give us a feel for what we have to prepare for?" she asked. Kaji looked at the princess and saw that she was indeed, interested in what he had to say. In fact, everyone in the room seemed to be interested. Fair enough, it was the truth and it was only fair that he answer as honestly as possible.

"Adenia is to the south east of Arendelle and they are a massive empire, bigger than the Southern Isles. They have a fleet with a total of over ten thousand ships strong, probably more at this point. They have an army of knights and soldiers that easily outnumber any other kingdom in the vicinity. Their navy and army are all well trained," he summarized, trying not to psyche them out.

The kingdom also fairly more advanced in many ways. Their catapults are stronger and the armor on their ships is tougher. They are capable of launching fireballs, larger than normal over longer distances then we can. Plus to top it all of, they're being led by two people like Elsa, and myself" Kaji finished. The tent was silent for a time before someone spoke it was Eugene.

"How do we fight something like that?" he asked, nervously, causing Rapunzel to elbow him in the side, hard. They all looked to Kaji and he sighed before tilting his head down.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Adenia has never lost a battle or war, especially given the fact that the royal family are Old Race and that every generation has held powers like myself," Kaji muttered.

"Wait…then you're going to be fighting your…" Rapunzel pieced the puzzle together and Kaji nodded.

"Yes…we'll be facing my older brothers in this battle…and I don't know if I have the strength to stand up to them. They've always been stronger than me…" Kaji said as he clenched his fists in frustration until Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked to her and she smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you won't be facing them alone, I'll be there with you and don't degrade yourself. I've seen how powerful you are. Besides that was then, this is now," Elsa said. Kaji hesitated to respond but he nodded to make her feel better. He hoped she was right about him. It also made him feel even better about sharing the other news they had.

"I also wish to add that one of my brothers, Prince Chie is going to be aiding us in this battle, along with a very large portion of Adenia's army and navy that are on our side. Including Adenia's Commander, Yamato," Kaji said. That seemed to brighten up everyone's mood.

"How many?" Balin asked. Tamriel looked like Kaji looked to Elsa this time with a small smile and she smiled back before responding.

"More than a third of their forces are going to aid us along with Kaji's brother and their commander. Also about an entire fourth of their whole military and navy are sitting this battle out to keep Adenia strong and to await the victor," she spoke. They all seemed to sigh in relief at that.

"That helps a lot more. We may have trouble holding everyone in this small city though. Plus we have to figure out a way to hold them and bog them down so we don't have to deal with the full force of their might," Tamirel said. Everyone looked down at the map again except for Kaji who noticed that Elsa wasn't looking at the map either. Then he remembered that she was trying to tell him and Tamriel something before they docked.

"Elsa? Wasn't their something you wanted to tell me and Tamriel before we docked?" he asked, getting everyone's' attention. Elsa looked at him and he nodded to her before she moved to give her suggestion.

"Well, we know that I can't just freeze the harbor and we need to make the city big enough to take in our reinforcements. What if I use my powers to make Arendelle into a fortress?" she suggested. Everyone was a bit surprised by her suggestion, except for Anna.

"You mean like the Ice Palace you made up on the North Mountain?" she asked. Elsa nodded.

"Yes, but I'm talking about something a lot bigger, on a more massive scale. I can create ice that never melts even from the summer rays. I could sculpt out gian walls around the town and the harbor. And I could make gates and extend the town and make this place a fortress so we would have room for our reinforcements. Then with the walls we would have something to block them out and a way to hold them," Elsa summarized with a gleam in her eye. Kaji took back what he thought earlier; Elsa probably was a seasoned strategist in disguise. Maybe they weren't at such a disadvantage as he thought.

"You could make Arendelle into a fortress?" Balin asked. Elsa nodded but then Anna came over and grasped her arm worriedly.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Elsa smiled and gave her sister a hug before turning to the others.

"I think I can manage it. I was barely fazed when I created my tower on the North Mountain and I've gotten control over my powers since then…I just never thought I would be using my powers for war…" she muttered the last part, making Kaji feel even more guilty. Another reason for him to make sure they got out of this alive.

"Besides…I did make a wall when we met," Elsa added, jokingly. Kaji laughed along with Anna and his wife at the joke while everyone one else was confused.

"If she believes she can do it, then we can't argue. We don't have many options," Kaji said, regaining his composure as he looked back at the map. He placed his finger on Arendelle and drew a circle around the entire town and castle.

"Now I believe you said that you could put an entire wall around us like this?" he asked. Elsa went next to him and responded.

"Yes I can put a wall around us entirely and I also want to extend it out so that we have more room for our reinforcements. I think I can make the entire city larger with my powers. It'll be made of ice for now but it'll do. After the battle we can go over it with something to make it more sturdy to protect it from things with extreme heat," Elsa said as she drew her finger out a bit more into the harbor and drawing it around the city. Kaji looked up at everyone and they were listening intently. He looked down at the map again as his wife continued.

"We should also put up a wall at the entrance to the harbor so we can prevent their ships from just sailing through without a fight. Then when they come banging on the gate we would rain down on them with anything we have," Elsa said as Kaji and her looked up at Tamriel and Balin. Balin snapped to attention before he spoke.

"We have some catapults and cauldrons that we could fill with oil or some hot tar and drop it on their ships then we could light them ablaze. We could do the same for the inner wall as well. We also have a few bows and crossbows that we could equip our men with so they could fire down on them but we need a bit more time to make enough for everyone," Balin said. Then Kaji looked at Tamriel.

"You have something to add Admiral?" he asked. Tamriel nodded before leaning down and pointing at the harbor behind where they were going to put the outer wall.

"I could station some of our ships here so if anyone gets past the wall then we'll have something to try and thin them out before they get to the main city. The rest I would station around the inner wall to try and pick off any that try to get to it and even aid with keeping them away from the wall and gate," Tamriel said crisply. Kaji nodded swiped his hand toward the entrance to the tent.

"Move quickly and get those crossbows and catapults ready and built and get our ships away from the port so Elsa has room to follow our plan, move it!" he ordered. Tamirel and Balin both saluted and ran out of the tent with haste. Then Kaji turned to the rest of the people in the tent.

"I assume you've taken measures to insure that our people don't get caught in this, Anna?" he asked. Anna nodded before pointing at a portion of the city towards the back.

"Yes, everyone that has not volunteered to fight or invovlved with it will be moved to towards the back of the city, near the castle. We've already had shelters built and the people are already there. If worse comes to worse then we'll move them all into the castle grounds," Anna said. Kaji nodded and turned to his wife as she spoke next.

"Who's going to be guarding them?" she asked. Anna pointed at Rapunzel and she spoke.

"Some of our men are taking care of it," the princess of Corona said. Kaji smiled a bit at his friends. Perhaps he was wrong about them after all. They definitely did everything they could think of. He hoped he could do just as well.

"We'll need to make sure the walls are strong. I expect that they'll be able to break through the wall at the harbor. There are going to be too many of their ships with a shot at it. So we should focus most of our attention on keeping the inner wall secure and strong. I would even suggest putting bricks or granite over the ice wall to secure its strength. We have to keep them out no matter what. If they get through the gate, they'll just overwhelm our forces with their superior numbers," Kaji said as he picked up a piece of charcoal and drew the line where Elsa was going to extend the city and make the wall.

"What about their catapults?" Anna asked. Kaji pointed at the mountains around the area.

"The mountains around us will keep them from hitting at long range. They'll have to get their ships into the harbor if they want to bombard us. They won't risk their heavy ships like that though. Not if I know my brother well enough…and I think I do," Kaji summarized. Everyone nodded in agreement before Elsa spoke next.

"When will Kristoff be back with the trolls? We could probably use their help with getting the granite and rock for the inner wall. They could even help make the wall stronger. We should also put some metal over the gates to reinforce it," she asked, looking at her sister.

"Kristoff should be back today. We're expecting him back anytime now. We'll make sure to direct Pabbie to you if they get here while you're out there," Anna said as she turned back to Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Come on Elsa, we should go now, I think Balin and Tamriel have been given enough time to move everyone out of the area," Kaji said to his wife. Elsa nodded and they quickly left the others in the tent as they headed back toward the port.

They saw that indeed all the soldiers were waiting outside the port for them. They all bowed when they passed, even the soldiers from Corona. Balin was amongst them and he quickly fell in line behind the two as they entered the port. Tamriel had moved the ships away from the part, far enough for Elsa to reach the distance she wanted. The three all stopped before they walked onto the docks, then Elsa stepped out.

"Ok Elsa, everyone's clear," Kaji said.

Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled. Then she extended her arms out toward the sea and she started spraying the sea with her frost, freezing the water instantly. She kept freezing the water until it reached the distance she wanted, which was only a few feet away from their ships, which were trying to back off even more.

Then the ice queen took another deep breath and raised her hands up in a rising motion. The area of the harbor that she froze started to raise or rather it was growing. It grew until it was level with the land. Then she made a pulling motion and the ice seemed to attach to the land. She took a few more breaths as she started enforcing the binding to the land before she stopped.

Kaji's eyes widened in wonder as he watched his wife perform. It was rather unusual that he'd see her use her power to an extent like this, though he wasn't anyone to talk either. He looked around and smiled when he saw that the entire area she intended to use was indeed covered. The first part was done, now they had to move onto the next part.

"Last part Elsa, make it good," Kaji encouraged. Elsa smiled at him with her icy blue eyes before she turned back to her work. She swiped her hand and the icy area seemed to change to a…cleaner state. Then she stepped onto the ice, without slipping at all. She must have made the ice like normal ground as well as unmelt able. Kaji took an experimental step onto it and found that it indeed wasn't slippery in any way. It felt like he was standing on normal ground.

"Here goes," she said as she extended her hands and shot out her frost towards the edges of her creation. At first she made what looked like docks, made from her ice that extended around the area before branching out in some areas. The docks even looked athentic, expect for the fact that they were blue.

To finish it she pulled her frost back and then giant slabs started rising in between the ice docks and the ice ground all around the entire area. They rose until they were taller than all of the cities buildings. Only the castle was taller than the slabs but not by that much. Then she brought her hands together and the slabs all formed together into one wall.

However, this was not a wall that they could rely on. It was only a bunch of slabs put together all around the city. Then Elsa took another breath and started molding the slabs into a real wall. The ice molded into a real wall and straightened up fully. She formed a walkway on top of the wall for their soldiers to stand on and shoot at the enemies from above. A few stairs leading up to the top were formed along the wall at various locations on their side so their men could get up there.

"Is there anything else I should put besides the gate?" she asked.

"Did you put cover on the wall for our men? They're like little arches with holes so out men can shoot out of them," Balin said. Elsa paused for a moment before she formed some shape that Kaji couldn't make out with her hands. He couldn't tell what happened since the wall was taller than he could see at his angle. Though he had a feeling that she just added cover like Balin said.

"Now for the gate…" Elsa said as she pointed her arms in front of her. More frost seemed to come from her hands and flow towards the portion of the wall in front of her. A gate was formed, big enough to fit any battlement through. The door was engraved with lightning and snow on it. She made sure to add the hinges and was no doubt adding the necessary means to open the door. Then when she seemed to finish; she clenched her hands into fists and gave the wall the same clean treatment as the land she made, making it as stable and traversable as any normal wall.

"She really is incredible…" Kaji thought proudly as he watched her at work. He felt insignificant as he watched her. It would take more than a sturdy wall to halt the might of Adenia though. The young king knew this all too well.

"There…" Elsa breathed as she lowered her hands and took a step back to admire her work. Kaji stepped up next to her and he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against him when he did that and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Do you think that's good enough?" Elsa asked. Kaji chuckled a bit despite the seriousness of the question.

"I think my brothers will be surprised of what Arendelle has waiting for them," he praised. He heard Elsa sigh in a satisfied way as she eased off of his shoulder.

"Your majesty…" Balin said in an awed way.

"There's your wall. I hope it'll hold," Elsa said as she started leading Kaji by his hand towards one of the flights of stairs.

"This wall will need people to man it, Balin, and the other one will as well," Elsa called back as she led Kaji up the steps. He was a little nervous but as soon as he felt that the steps weren't slippery, he banished the feeling from his mind.

"I'll be back soon your majesties!" Balin shouted as they heard the padding of his footsteps as he went back to gather some troops.

"You've outdone yourself, Elsa," Kaji praised as they both arrived at the top of the wall. Kaji took note of the many spots of cover sprouted up from the wall almost like spikes. They were two small walls with a tiny opening in the middle for their men to fire from. There were gaps between these areas but Kaji knew that they couldn't have the entire wall filled with the arches. Otherwise no one would be able to see spot the enemy very well.

"I did my best…" Elsa commented as they both stepped up to the railing and looked over the wall.

"I think you did more than enough…" Kaji said thoughtfully as he looked down at the ice ports, Elsa made.

"I left the surface on this side slippery. I hope it'll help keep them at bay," Elsa commented as she tapped the wall. Kaji placed his hand on the wall and marveled how smooth it felt. Perhaps Elsa was secretly an artist?

"We can only hope…" Kaji said as he pushed away from the rail and turned back toward the city. He looked down and saw that Balin had returned with quite a few soldiers.

"General, get the men up here now to man the gates and get some more ready for the next wall!" Kaji shouted down.

"Yes sir!" Balin shouted back as he started barking orders at his men.

"Are you sure that you can do it Elsa?" Kaji asked as he turned back towards his wife. She turned to him and smiled before nodding.

"Of course. It's best we get both walls up now so we can start preparing," she said as she turned towards the entrance of the harbor. Kaji went up to the rail again and looked towards their ships. He saw Tamriel on the deck of their flagship. He almost laughed at the flabbergasted expression on her face.

"Admiral, keep your ships away from the entrance! I'm going to bring up the harbor wall now!" Elsa shouted down. Tamriel seemed to hear her since she saluted before barking some orders at her men.

"Feel free to dock, we'll have the gates open soon!" Kaji added. Then he turned to the entrance of the harbor as platforms, formed on both sides of the entrance. He looked to his left and saw frost flowing from his wife's hands again, her eyes filled with determination.

The platforms started forming into large areas where men could pool. Then ports started to sprout from them and hold there. She must've already frozen the area's water. After she was finished with making the loading area, she started spraying her ice at the body of water in between the two platforms, slightly in front of them.

A large wall of ice started forming from the water. She wasn't going to bother with the slabs; she was going to build the full wall in all its glory right from the start. The wall built up slower than the last one since she was building the final product from the start. There were two columns that were sticking out from the wall, to help hold it up. There were also staircases leading up to the tops of the wall, which were building up from the platforms. The gate was being built as well; it was a large gate, big enough to fit any warship through.

"How does it feel?" Kaji asked, noting that Elsa seemed to be going slower.

"It feels ok. I never exactly thought of myself as some kind of architect," Elsa replied as she continued building the wall.

She built the wall until it reached the top of the two mountains it was between. The gate was decorated with the symbol of Arendelle this time and Kaji approved. The wall looked sturdy Kaji thought that she'd outdone herself that time. It was a wall built to repel a siege force. Kaji turned to see his wife admiring her work and he went over and held her hand. She tightened her hold on him when he did this.

"Do you think it'll be enough?" she asked. Kaji sighed as he thought about how to reply.

"To be honest…from a limited military perspective I have no idea what will happen until Chie gets here with reinforcements…" Kaji said, slowly. Elsa sighed and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Well what do you think personally?" she asked as she lifted her head from his shoulder. Kaji looked at her and then back towards the harbor wall, where he saw Tamriel shoring up troops, to go man the wall and the way the troops charged up the long flight of stairs.

"In my opinion, I know that none of us are going to be at less than our best. Our friends are showing themselves as efficient leaders in this time, they know what's at stake here. I do as well. This kingdoms very existence as well as her people is at stake. I won't let this kingdom fall just because of my shortcomings," Kaji said.

"You're part of us now, too. You may not think you are but we do," Elsa said. Kaji sighed as he looked down at the docking ships. He saw some of their soldiers rushing onto the ships to be transported to the harbor wall.

"I'm an Adenian, a pure-blooded Adenian Prince. That can never change," Kaji said bitterly. Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder and made his face turn to her. She had a firm expression her face, which meant that she was probably going to say something to try and erase his worries. But before she could speak, they were interrupted.

"Hey Kaji, Elsa! Get down here. Pabbie and Kristoff are here!" Anna's loud call reached their ears and Kaji turned towards the way leading down.

"Duty calls…" he said. Elsa nodded sadly but she gave him a look that said they weren't finished. Kaji turned his gaze away from hers but he still held her hand as they made their way down the stairs, onto the ice land, Elsa made. When they reached the bottom, a group of their soldiers ran up the steps of the wall right after they stepped off, Kaji thought he saw them holding a ballista of some sort.

"Well at least Balin isn't wasting any time," Kaji commented as they walked towards Anna. True to her word, Kristoff was there along with Pabbie. All three of them were staring at Elsa's work in a bit of awe. Pabbie was the one that broke his gaze away first to address the king and queen.

"Your majesties. We came as fast as we could when Kristoff told us what was happening. Is it truly coming to war?" the troll king asked as he padded his staff into the ground softly.

"Unfortunately yes. Adenia is coming here. I fear that this war will ravage Arendelle in ways that can't be healed," Kaji said. Pabbie nodded and placed his hand on his chin in thought.

"Interesting, are you not a prince of Adenia? Why are your fellows coming to destroy us? Are you not their leader?" Pabbie asked. Kaji nodded sadly in resignation.

"I wish it were not so but it is. My brother is hungry for power and he is not willing to give up his claim to the throne. He's coming here because he knows that I have been hiding here. Even if I leave he'll still destroy this place just because you aided me," Kaji said, bitterly. He felt Elsa grab his arm tightly and he looked at her to see that she was looking at him with a fierce expression.

"Not that I would let you leave and put yourself through solitude again or worse, getting caught…" Elsa said, fiercely. He knew that there was no if in that question.

"Yeah, you're not getting away from us that easily," Anna, added and Kristoff simply nodded in agreement.

"They're both right. I don't think any of the people want to lose their new king. Besides, I don't think Sven or I want to lose a friend," the blonde said. Kaji smiled at his two friends, thankful that they weren't angry with him. Then the troll king decided to interject again.

"My people know the threat that is coming and we will stand with you," he said, firmly. Kaji and Elsa both bowed slightly in thanks to their old friend.

"Thank you, Pabbie. We welcome any aid you offer," Kaji said. Pabbie smiled lightly but he also looked grim.

"My people are not exactly the best for going up against the enemy head to head but we can help you prepare your defenses and we still have some magic that we may be able to use," he said. Kaji nodded and he knew that things were still grim but at least they were looking up.

"Could you, perhaps help put a layer of stones over the ice wall here. In the unlikely case that they have something that can melt through it, we need something to shield it," Elsa said as she pointed at the wall behind them. Pabbie nodded, but before he left, he turned to Kaji.

"Is something wrong, Pabbie?" he asked. The troll king gazed at him with a bit of…caution? It unnerved him a bit. Then the little king relented and pulled a small piece of paper out of his stone. He offered it to Kaji and he took it with a bit of interest.

"What is this?" Kaji asked as he looked at the paper. The words on the paper were in a language that he didn't recognize. The letters looked like the ones in the English alphabet but also like something from the ancient world but neither of those were correct. It was like the letters were a mix of current and old language. He looked at his wife, but she gave him a look saying she didn't understand it either.

"What's this say? We don't know what it says," Elsa said. Anna had come over by then to look at the paper and she tilted her head in confusion.

"What language is this?" she asked. Pabbie stared at Kaji for a moment as if Kaji should know.

"You do know, you just don't realize that…" he said. His statement for a moment confused him before the realization hit him.

"This is the language of the Old Race?" he asked. Pabbie nodded and Kaji looked at the paper in a new light. He had never seen any writings from the Old Race despite living in Adenia. Mostly because of the fact that he was being tortured by the time he could think about it.

"Well how are we supposed to read it? Only a true Old Race can read it and obviously Kaji and Elsa can't read it," Anna groaned. Kaji gazed at the paper intently before he spoke.

"My father could read it and he wasn't true like Elsa and I," he said softly. He tried to make out the words and something seemed to be clicking in his mind. It was as if this was something that he knew but he forgot and he was hammering himself to remember how.

"Don't you know what it says?' Pabbie asked again.

"Do-" Kaji didn't hear anything else as his head started throbbing slightly. The sounds of those around him were muffled until he could barely hear their alarmed voices. He placed one of his heads on his head as he cringed. The pain grew a little, bit by bit as he stared at the paper. His vision turned to a blue tint like when he was at the Southern Isles but it was painful this time. He felt like something was getting burned into his mind as he tried to read the paper. He gazed at the paper again but this time something happened.

The words started glowing green and then they suddenly rearranged themselves and morphed into words that he could read. His eyes widened as he made out the words. They said that only one who possesses the sight would be able to read this paper. Apparently these words were like a…activation of some sort. Orudo was the name of this ability. It said nothing more after that.

"Orudo…" he said aloud. The pain had faded from his head a few moments ago. He looked up from the paper, down at Pabbie. His vision was still tinted blue but he didn't mind.

"What?" Anna asked. Apparently his hearing had returned fully.

"What's wrong Kaji?" Elsa asked in an alarmed voice. Kaji felt guilty for worrying her.

"Yes…Orudo. The ability to read the ancient speech of the precursor race, the "Old Race" as people called them. My people have guarded many relics over the centuries and this was the only piece that we were instructed to give to one we believed worthy. One who held the power of the sight within him," Pabbie said. Kaji looked down at the ice and his eyes widened a bit when he saw his reflection. His irises were glowing, or at least that's what he thought. The glow got brighter and brighter as it got closer to his pupils. He blinked a few times and then his vision returned to normal, leaving him with a little headache.

"Are you ok Kaji?" Elsa asked, alarmed. She was holding his arm again and Kaji turned to her with a weary look as he nodded.

"You will get used to the sight in time. There is more to that ability then reading the ancient texts but even my people do not know what else it can do," Pabbie said as he ducked into his rock and rolled off to go gather his people to help no doubt.

"Are you sure that you're ok? You seemed to be in pain when you activated whatever ability you did," Elsa asked skeptically. Kaji nodded before he sighed. He appreciated that Elsa cared about him but he really needed to think about other things.

"Yes…come on, we have much to do before my brother arrives. I want him and Commander Yamato to have something to work with when they get here," he said, softly. Anna seemed to accept that right away if a bit hesitantly before she dragged Kristoff off before he could protest, leaving the couple there. Kaji chuckled at the energy his sister-in-law possessed. It couldn't be helped he thought.

"Are you sure that you don't want to rest?" she asked. Kaji looked at her and saw the worry all over her face.

"Don't worry about it," he said curtly. Elsa sighed at his evasiveness. She always could make him feel guilty, whether it was about what he did or what he didn't do.

"So…you can really read the language of our ancestors?" she asked. Kaji nodded and Elsa actually smiled lightly.

"Well I guess that's another reason added onto why you aren't as useless as you think. Now why don't we go rest for awhile?" she asked with a knowing look. Kaji sighed and blushed at his wife's forwardness.

"We really should get back to helping with our kingdom's defense," he countered but then she leaned up and kissed him, cutting off his argument.

"The others can handle it for today. Right now I think we need to rest…" Elsa said as she pulled him off toward the castle. Perhaps the end was on the way but Kaji knew that they would greet his brother with something to chew on.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Frozen

I'm so sorry this took awhile to get up. I've just had some issues with writing this. I hope you like the chapter, it's the longest one I've written and it was hard. Reviews would be nice, so I know if I'm doing this right. You guys are awesome and thank you if you've been keeping up with me and if you're new then I hope you enjoy the story!

Episode 11: A Battle of Revelations

"Ok Balin, we will station most of our catapults behind the second wall. We'll have a few on this wall but in the event that break through this wall; then we need as many advantages as possible. Tamirel your ships are going to have to make sure that they can't get their ships to dock all at once, otherwise we'll have a mess to deal with," Kaji spoke strictly.

He was on top of the main wall that blockaded the harbor of Arendelle. He was standing over a table with an updated map of Arendelle, while Balin and Tamirel overlooked it with him, planning their defense, listening to the plans their king had, while putting in their own inputs.

It had been about three days since they built the walls around Arendelle and so far Kaji and the others had been helping oversee the refit of Arendelle into a fortress. The walls were a good start but they needed to put a sizable force on them to keep them from falling to a massive army.

"My ships can hold them back but they can't hold them back altogether. They will reach the docks. It is inevitable if their numbers are so great," Tamriel said as she traced a line over the body of water their ships were stationed, behind the main wall. Kaji pointed an the space of ice land that Elsa had created behind the wall.

"We'll put most of our soldiers behind here. If they do manage to break through the gate here then we'll just have to choke them there. They can't take advantage of their numbers if they don't have the space they need," Kaji said.

"Milord I would like to add that currently we little over a thousand troops. If the walls are to be manned sufficiently then it is likely that only half of that number will be here," Balin said. Kaji sighed in annoyance at the problem.

"We'll just have to hope that my brother brings enough troops to fill in the gaps then. Until then we have to make this work with what we have," Kaji said.

"What do you mean hope? I thought you had an idea of how many men we were getting?" Tamriel asked. Kaji looked up at his admiral's expression. He sighed, he had picked her because of her willingness to voice her discomfort but sometimes it was just plain annoying.

"Yes I do have an idea but keep in mind that it is likely that Mitsu knows of my brother's treachery. For all I know, he might've attacked them before they could come here. And since we have not seen anything or heard anything, and might I add that he is overdue. All I can do is make sure that we can defend ourselves with what we have," Kaji said, firmly. Tamriel's gaze dropped back to the map, relenting her objection.

"How are our battlements looking?" Kaji asked.

"We have several cauldrons of oil and tar, right here. We can drop it on their ships if they try to get through but we have a limited supply. We have several small catapults here on the wall. It probably won't match the range of anything the enemy has but it'll help keep them at bay. Our large crossbow emplacements are in large supply so we have been able to share them between this wall and the inner wall without either being under armed," Balin summarized. Kaji nodded and looked at the map, trying to figure out what else they could do.

"Tamriel, how are our ships doing?" Kaji asked. Tamriel nodded and stood up slightly while still leaning onto the table.

"Our military grade ships were already fitted to their maximum potential. Our smaller ships have been outfitted as much as possible, given their small size we can't squeeze as much firepower out of them as we can for our bigger ships. It's likely that these ships won't survive in a naval battle," Tamriel said. Kaji growled slightly in annoyance.

"We should put these ships, along with our flagship near the inner wall then," Kaji said. Tamriel sighed but she nodded, seeing that Kaji wasn't in the mood to take questions about his plan.

"How are things looking on the inner wall and with the ciry?" Kaji asked, turning to Balin.

"We are making good progress, covering it with stones and brick to help hold it up. Pabbie and his trolls are especially efficient with this job. Queen Elsa decided to leave the front of it uncovered, due the slippery nature of the front. I agree with her judgment. Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel are leading the movement to reinforce the town in case the enemy manages to break through our forces," he said. Kaji looked at him oddly before speaking.

"I thought the townspeople were being moved to the castle?" he asked. Balin nodded.

"They are, but apparently they don't want to lose their homes. They're willing to fight to keep their homes intact. Pabbie even sent a few of his trolls to help with the reinforcing of the town," he answered. Kaji sighed and leaned onto the table with both of his hands.

"Well that's good…I don't see what else we can do at this point to be honest," Kaji added.

"Yes, Milord. We're doing everything we can to prepare Arendelle for this battle. It'll come down to numbers now and the quality of our soldiers," Balin said, grimly.

"How are is the training going for our men anyway?" Kaji asked. Balin seemed to hesitate but he did answer after a few moments.

"Our knights are sufficiently trained, we can only hope it is enough. Corona's men are sufficiently trained, or enough that we don't have to drill them. Now our soldiers all have little fighting experience and the ones that volunteered have even less. My knights are trying to train them all how to hold a sword right and how not to kill themselves and their allies. Its…messy sir; as I said these men and woman all have little fighting experience. Many of them are simple shop owners or farmers. Most of them haven't even held a sword before." Balin said, grimly.

"Right…" Kaji sighed in a tired way. He was doing everything he could to prepare Arendelle for a war that he dragged them into. The issue was that they just didn't have enough competent fighters to make up for the numbers. Sure there was himself and Elsa but Adenia had his two brothers. Those two would keep them busy while their men rained hell on his forces. They needed the reinforcements that Chie was brining to stand a chance.

"Your Majesty! We see ships incoming!" a soldier shouted, urgently. Kaji's head snapped toward the sea. He rushed over towards the edge of the wall and looked out to see what was approaching. He saw a large group of military grade ships sailing towards them.

"It can't be, they shouldn't be here for another two weeks! All ballistas prepare to fire!" Balin shouted alarmed as their men got to their stations and loaded their bolts. Kaji took the telescope from the soldier that spotted them and looked out towards the sea. He got a closer look at the ships and he stiffened when he saw that they were indeed Adenian ships. He recognized the white and blue sails and the crest of Adenia. It was a long sword that was crossed with a lightning bolt. The young king was about to have a heart attack before he recognized the black wood of the lead ship.

"Hold fire! It's our reinforcements!" Kaji shouted.

"What?! Are you sure?" Tamriel asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. That's my father's flagship. It was passed on to the honor guard of Adenia and my brother, Chie until I became of age. Now stand down, all of you and open the gate. I'll go to the city and greet them there," Kaji ordered as he hurried down the stairs of the wall. He heard Balin and Tamriel barking orders at their troops but he didn't care enough to listen, their situation had just improved drastically.

When he reached the bottom of the wall he climbed onto the ship and told the crew to take him to the city quickly. They didn't question him since he sounded urgent and plus he was their king. The ship sailed fast, back to the city, which was only about five minutes but it felt like an hour to him. When they docked onto the port he jumped off the ship, literally.

"Clear the docks, our reinforcements have arrived, give them some space to dock!" Kaji ordered. The men at the docks scrambled after that and he quickly ran through the gate of the inner wall. He barely stopped to say hello to Anna and Rapunzel, who tried to catch him to tell them more but he kept going. He came to a stop and he looked around for Elsa and he saw her giving orders to some men before they saluted and ran off.

"Elsa!" he called as he rushed over. Elsa turned to him as he came over, surprised to see him.

"Kaji, what's wrong? I thought you weren't coming back for a few more hours?" Elsa asked alarmed as he came to a stop.

"Something's happened," he said. Elsa's eyes widened in fear, she probably thought that Adenia had arrived early but Kaji shook his head and smiled.

"It's my brother. He's here with help," he said. Elsa's eyes widened again but this time she smiled as well and she quickly hugged him. Kaji hugged her as well, lifting her up and twirling her around. They both laughed as they did this; they both knew that their situation had just lightened up considerably.

"That's great! That means that we'll have help!" Elsa said as Kaji set her down.

"Yes, come on, I'm pretty sure that some of their ships are going to dock soon. We should go greet them. I'm pretty sure Anna is already there with Rapunzel," Kaji said. Elsa nodded and they quickly walked back to the gate and walked out onto the port.

Like Kaji said, they saw a rather large ship pull into port, the lead ship that Kaji recognized. Two other ships pulled into port and when Kaji looked beyond them he saw a couple more sailing towards them. He quickly turned back to the black ship, and he winced as his eyesight changed, taking on a blue tint.

He had learned how to tap into his sight ability over the few days. He had to concentrate and focus on trying to see more than just what he usually saw. It was grueling but he managed to figure out how to do it. He quickly learned that he could do more than just read ancient text with the power; like when he was at the Southern Isles, when he spotted those guards in the crowds and the aura's he saw around his wife and the people.

Kaji was able to discern, with some help from Pabbie that these auras were the life force of the being he was looking at. They also figured out that he could discern them by the color of their aura. Green meaning that they were human, gold for what he was focusing on and then if they were neither of the two, then they were Old Race. The color of every Old Race differed apparently, though. His wife's was icy blue, probably referencing her powers over ice, while Anna's was white.

He focused his vision on the ship, but he was unable to discern if his brother was on the ship, because of the large green aura around the ship. The aura was no doubt coming from the crew and soldiers that were on the ship. He sighed even though he already knew that he wasn't going to find him that way. He blinked and his vision returned to normal, leaving him with a slight headache.

"Kaji…" Elsa said in a small scolding manner that made him wince. Unfortunately, Elsa didn't exactly like it whenever he used his other sight, mainly because it drained him a bit and it tended to give him headaches afterwards. He was getting better at it and the effects were lessening but she still didn't like it or his desire to master it. So he had to take care when he practiced using it, and if possible, practice when she wasn't around him, which was a problem since they were usually together.

"I had to try…it's the best way to get used to it and you know it," he said.

"I know…but that doesn't mean I like it," Elsa said lowly. Kaji frowned but he shook it off and led Elsa over towards the black ship. He saw Rapunzel and Anna turn their way as they approached.

"These are your ships? They're huge!" Anna commented in a bit of awe. Kaji smiled a bit and nodded towards the black ship.

"Yes, these are Adenia's warships. The largest, strongest, and most advanced ships that sail the sea," Kaji said with a bit of pride. Despite his distaste for his brother's he still felt proud to call himself Adenian, just not a member of the royal family, considering the people he shares that title with…

"And this is our father's flagship, the Inquisitor," the familiar tone of Chie's voice ran through Kaji's ears, making him smile as he looked toward the ship to see his brother standing on the ship. He nodded and quickly stepped off the ship, followed by two men, who wore silver armor from head to toe, holding spears in their hands. The two guards got down on their knees when they noticed Kaji, making him feel embarrassed before he quickly motioned for them to rise. He also heard the unmistakable sound of Anna and Rapunzel snickering behind him. He wiped the annoyance off his face though when he looked to his brother again.

"Chie!" Kaji greeted as he stepped towards his brother and gave him a warm hug, which Chie returned quickly. When Kaji pulled back he noticed that Chie looked like he'd been through hell. His brother only chuckled a bit when he noticed.

"I'm sorry, we're late. We had to get something before we could come here," Chie said softly, but Kaji had a feeling there was more to it then that.

"What's happened, Chie?" Kaji asked as he stepped back, to look over the damage. Chie was relatively undamaged, physically; it's just that he looked like he'd been in a fire or a nasty fight. Probably both, he thought. The weary look in his eyes also made Kaji nervous, but thankfully Elsa sensed his distress and held his hand, comfortingly.

"We have a lot to talk about," Chie paused and turned around towards the ship. "Captain, get out here; our sailors and soldiers don't need you to hold their hands with unloading supplies!" he ordered.

A few moments later, six men and women all wearing armor from head to toe, walked out of the ship, quickly. Their armor was silver like the two guards, accompanying Chie but their armor was fair more decorated, which was saying something. They wore black capes and faults, along with wings on their helmets. Ever one of them stood tall and straight with discipline. Kaji recognized these people as the honor guard of the royal family of Adenia; then his attention turned to the one that had the largest wings on his helmet.

"Captain Zala?" Kaji asked. The six men all bowed, following the lead of the one Kaji named.

"Your grace, it is an honor to be at your service once again," the man said in a rather rough voice. Kaji turned to his brother and Chie shrugged.

"This isn't all of them," Kaji said. Chie shook his head in agreement.

"No, most of them have sworn to stay neutral. These six have chosen to stay loyal to what our parents decided. They follow you as their king," Chie said. Kaji sighed a bit before he turned to the still kneeling guards.

"Rise," he commanded simply and they all stood.

"I thank you all for coming to aid me in my time of need, we all do," Kaji commended and he turned to Elsa who nodded in agreement.

"We are not worthy of your thanks your grace…we stood by and did nothing for all these years. It's only know that we believe that we can make up for our mistakes," Zala answered. Kaji frowned and looked at Chie, who only shrugged again before nodding towards his companions.

"Right, this is Rapunzel, Princess of Corona and this is Anna, Elsa's sister and Princess of Arendelle. And of course you remember my wife, Elsa?" Kaji said. Chie nodded to the two women but before he could speak, one of Zala's troops spoke up.

"This is your wife, your grace? " she asked. Kaji realized that no one back at Adenia knew he was married now, so he nodded.

"Yes, she is my wife," he said without hesitation, he smiled lightly when Elsa squeezed his hand. The guards all paused for a time before they bowed again.

"Then we shall protect her with our lives as well as her sister, your majesties," Zala answered. This time, Elsa blushed a bit in embarrassment, causing Kaji to chuckle in his head. Anna didn't seem fazed by the attention though.

"Rapunzel, Anna, go ahead and get the others and tell them to meet us at the command tent ok?" Elsa asked in a rushed matter. Anna chuckled slightly but she didn't argue as she and Rapunzel left to gather their friends.

"How much did you bring with you?" Kaji asked his brother. Chie smiled lightly before nodding towards the black ship.

"Thousands have flocked to your side in this fight. We still have about two hundred ships all carrying hundreds of soldiers. Most of the men and women who have come to this fight, remember who the real heir to the throne is, most of our experienced soldiers have decided to side with you in this fight, Zala here and his men are some of them," Chie said. Kaji heard Elsa sigh in relief and he was about to as well but the number of ships he said didn't sound right.

"Wait, two hundred ships?" Kaji asked. He wasn't complaining about the help of course but he knew that there should have been more than two hundred ships if most of the experienced troops were siding with him. Chie's face seemed to darken slightly from his question.

"Yes, we need to talk. I would prefer to tell you everything with your strategists present though. The men will follow when they're all unloaded and geared up," he said as he motioned for Kaji and Elsa to lead. Kaji shared a nervous look with Elsa but they both nodded to the prince before leading him down the dock. Kaji noticed that Zala and one of his men followed him and his wife, closely, flanking them on their right and left. Elsa seemed to notice as well and they shared an odd look. They weren't used to guards following them around since they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Yet it appeared that Zala and his men were intent on guarding them. Kaji would have thought it was amusing if the situation wasn't dire.

"Zala, you don't have to follow us around so closely," Kaji said.

"It is our duty to protect you, and since she is your wife, we are sworn to protect Queen Elsa as well," Zala replied. Kaji wanted to reply but his brother, who was walking at his direct right, brought his attention to him.

"Don't pay that too much mind, they haven't seen you in over ten years, some of them weren't even in service yet. Put your attention into the situation at hand," Chie reminded. Kaji didn't reply after that and just kept leading his brother past the gate of their city, where their soldiers and Pabbie's trolls roamed and worked, swiftly. He heard his brother whistle slightly, making him turn to him.

"I must say that this place is a lot…smaller than I had originally hoped. Still though, I think it'll be able to do; this wall and the one guarding the harbor should be what we need," Chie said. Kaji didn't know whether to feel insulted or not as his brother looked over the kingdom that adopted him.

"I would hope so, my wife made the walls herself as well as the ice land we're standing on," Kaji said. Neither he nor Elsa held back his light laughter as Chie suddenly looked down and almost flinched, apparently he didn't realize that they were standing on ice, which amused them a bit.

"Wait, you made all this, milady?" the female guard, who was standing on their left asked. Elsa smiled a bit and nodded towards the guard.

"Yes, I extended Arendelle's land out over our harbor by a large margin and I built the walls that defend us now," Elsa asked. Chie looked confused and Kaji answered the question that he was probably asking.

"She has powers over ice and snow, Chie. Like I have power over thunder and lighting. Except, of course she can build things with her powers..." Kaji said longingly as he tapped the gate with his knuckles.

He was often envious of his wife's powers. She could create things, she could make life, she could make little skating rinks for the children, and she could create life. Then she made the walls. While the only thing he could do was destroy and fry things or strike fear into hearts. He wasn't bloodthirsty or power-hungry like his brothers. He just wanted to be able to do something other then destroy.

"Incredible…I heard rumors about this…but I thought they were just rumors…" Chie said in awe as he looked at Elsa in a new light, in fact Zala and his men were as well, causing a deep blush to appear on Elsa's cheeks. Kaji chuckled since he knew that she was modest and didn't exactly want attention like that. He could sympathize with that very well.

"Come on, I think Anna and Rapunzel have gotten everyone together by now," Kaji said as he and Elsa moved towards the command tent. He felt Elsa squeeze his hand and when he turned to her, she flashed him a grateful smile.

"Aren't Tamriel and Balin still up at the harbor wall?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but they're too bust overseeing the enforcement of that wall at the moment. Though I did tell them to meet us at the command tent. They'll be late but they can adapt to the plan faster than most of us can," Kaji said. Elsa simply nodded but they didn't have much more time to talk since they already entered the tent. Just like they thought, Anna and Rapunzel already had Eugene, and Kristoff rounded up.

"Where's Pabbie?" Kaji asked.

"He's too busy overseeing the stone fitting of the wall. It's ok, his people won't be participating in the main fight unless it's necessary," Anna said, hopefully.

"There you are, what took you guys so long?" Krsitoff asked but when he noticed the other people standing with Kaji and Elsa, he looked like he understood. Kaji took his place at the front of the table along with Elsa while Zala and his troops spread out around the tent, at least they weren't sticking to their tails like fleas. Chie took position at the right of the table, where Balin usually stood.

"This is my brother, Chie. He's the leader of the group of Adenians that will aid us. Don't worry, he won't betray us, he's not like my other brothers," Kaji said. Everyone in the tent seemed to look him over, trying to figure out his worth.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked, skeptically. Kaji leaned forward and placed his hands on the table.

"Yes, I trust him. Trust in me now," Kaji said, lowly but firmly, not liking the way they judged his brother.

"I trust him too," Elsa added. Everyone seemed satisfied with that, which made Kaji slightly envious but he shook it off before his mind went somewhere he didn't want it to.

"I assume you can tell us what you've brought now? In detail?" Kaji asked, turning to Chie. His brother nodded and placed a hand on the table.

"We have a little over two hundred ships, all built for war, all full of soldiers and knights waiting to be deposited in this city. We have about a total of twenty thousand effective ground troops. We have sufficient arms and armor for them and we were even able to get some of our prototype crossbow emplacements. We also have plenty of supplies for the army in case they try to starve us out, but knowing Mitsu, he won't. The men are all well trained and many are experienced in real battles and real wars. Just tell me where you want us to put them." Chie finished. Everyone looked a bit surprised yet…relieved.

"Chie, you told me that most of the men that are following me are our most experienced troops, correct? As I recall, we should have more than five hundred ships and over forty thousand men, why is there little more than half, and where is Commander Yamato?" Kaji asked, cautiously, fearing the answer. Chie winced when he asked that.

"Well…" he hesitated to answer but Kaji kept his gaze on him, making him relent.

"I told you that I needed to go back to collect our forces correct? Well that wasn't the only thing I went back to get," he said as his face dropped a bit.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I went back to wrench a valuable artifact from Adenia, something that every king of Adenia since our ancestor has guarded, something the Mitus cannot be aloud to possess any longer," Chie said as he reached into his moderate waist pack to pull out a book that was slightly on the large side. The covers were grey/silver and they were plain except for the symbol on the front of the page. It was gold in color and if formed a symbol or…letter that Kaji didn't recognize but he did recognize the book.

"That's the book of the old world…" Kaji said in awe. He knew that Adenia possessed it but he never thought that he'd get to actually see it. Now it was right in front of him.

"Almost half our forces were killed taking and escaping with this book, Commader Yamato included…he led half of our fleet against Mitsu's to buy us time…" Chie said as he placed the book on the table.

"Yamato's dead?" Kaji asked, shocked. Chie nodded sadly, making Kaji clench his fists. He didn't know the man but he knew that he was a good and loyal friend to his father during his rein and the best strategist they had.

"What? All those people lost over a stupid book?" Eugene asked, alarmed.

"I agree, why is this book so important?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's not just a book, it's the only full record of everything that happened during the days of the precursor race, our ancestors. It ranges from the stories of the great heroes of the era to the rise of the kingdoms and of course…their artifacts," Kaji finished.

"You mean it actually has records from that time?" Elsa asked, intrigued.

"Yes…it's a valuable tool to someone that wants to learn…or a powerful weapon to a tyrant," Kaji said, bitterly referring to Mitsu.

"Indeed…it would be the end of everything if someone like Mistu knew the secrets of this book. However, fortunately it is not the easy to learn the secrets this book holds. It is written in the ancient text of the precursors and it cannot be simply deciphered no matter how much you try. The language was intended to trick and fool the more you try to figure it out so Mitsu does not know anything about what lies in the book," Chie explained.

"Then why did you have to go get it? If it's so secure then why sacrifice all those lives for it?" Anna asked. Kaji couldn't help but agree with his sister a bit, he knew that only someone like…him could read the book but there was no way Chie knew that he could. He didn't exactly understand the reasoning behind his brother's plan.

"Yes, I don't recall Mitsu or Tsuyo being able to read the text, why was it needed for you to take it back?" Kaji asked. Chie seemed hesitant to answer but did anyway.

"I'm going to be honest. We are badly outnumbered despite having most of the experienced forces on our side, it might not be enough," he said. Kaji was alarmed by his brother's pessimistic view of their situation.

"What about myself and Kaji? Surely we even the odds?" Elsa asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Yeah, you've seen what Elsa can do, and I've seen parts of what Kaji is capable of, how are we outmatched?" Anna asked.

"While they are very powerful indeed, they are still young and their powers are still growing. Plus even if they make up for our numbers, it'll just exhaust them, and we can't afford that if we're going to stop Tsuyo and Mitsu. That's why I took the book. It'll strengthen Kaji's claim to the throne, since it's likely that Mitsu didn't reveal that the book was stolen and he won't either in fear that it'll show his incompetence as a king. He's likely already under a lot of pressure since such a large amount of us escaped him. If we pass off that the book belongs to Kaji and that he can read it, then we'll have enough leverage," Chie summarized.

"Enough leverage to do what exactly?" Elsa asked. Kaji paled when he realized what his brother was hinting at. Something he had no desire to ever do in his life.

"Enough leverage to pressure Mitsu into a duel," Chie said grimly, noticing how affected Kaji was. Thankfully though, Kaji was able to keep himself from full on collapsing from fear.

"What kind of a duel exactly?" Elsa asked. Chie stood up and wiped his hair back before it fell back into it's usual place.

"A duel between him and Kaji, to decide who the ruler of Adenia shall be," Chie said. Kaji felt himself go light headed from the statement, it somehow made it worse to hear the words uttered. He felt Elsa place her hand on his arm but it did nothing to lessen his fear.

"Wait, you mean just those two? Why would he agree if he outnumbers us as much as you say?" Kristoff asked.

"It's a matter of honor, and a proving. Mitsu is…untested in the people's eyes, including the army. He has not proven himself on the battlefield or fought an equal opponent and won. The people of Adenia are very picky about who in the royal family is the best suited to rule. By rule, the oldest rules unless done otherwise, like in Kaji's case with our parents. However, as we know, Mitsu is pushing his claim to the throne as the oldest of the royal family, and Kaji must push for his claim as the chosen heir. Neither of them have proven themselves in the people's eyes, so this war is supposed to decide who gets the throne," Chie explained. Everyone nodded in understanding while Kaji was trying not to shiver too much; thankfully his wife was trying to calm him down though.

"How exactly does this mean he'll accept the duel then?" Eugene asked.

"Mitsu is in a tight spot, right now. We stole the book from the capital under his watch and he was unable to stop us from escaping. If the people of Adenia have not changed, then Mitsu is in a positon of incompetence right now, something that does not bode well for someone who hasn't proven him or herself yet. As I said, we took the book but he will not tell anyone, or else he'll look even worse. If we push this, and Kaji challenges him to a duel, then he will not have much choice but to accept or face the likely hood that he will be seen as a complete incompetent and a coward, neither are things that an Adenian King wants," Chie explained quickly.

"So…we just walk up to him and challenge him when he shows up or something?" Anna asked. Chie shook his head, but this time Kaji responded.

"If I remember my brother well enough, then he will nod doubt come over to have a "talk" with us first, demanding our surrender. It's custom in just warfare and in his case his arrogance demands it…I…I will challenge him…if it will avoid getting so many people killed…" Kaji answered in a shaky voice. He felt Elsa's cold hands try to sooth him by running them over his arm but it did little to quench the fear stirring within him.

Ever since he ran away, he knew that one day he would have to face Mitsu in combat if he ever wanted to return to Adenia. However, it was something that he swore never to do, because he was afraid of him. Ten years of his life were stripped from him; his childhood ripped from him. He just wanted to get away from his brothers and live a normal life, never having to deal with them again. Then he went and got himself married to Elsa and became the king of Arendelle; there was no other beacon stronger than that to tell people where he was, despite the secrecy they surrounded the marriage with.

Now, here he was, deciding to go up against his older brother who tortured him relentlessly. In single combat no less. He couldn't help but feel the dread seep into him. He knew when he got involved with Elsa and Arendelle that this would happen and he was slowly starting to chip away at the fear he held but this was too fast.

"Kaji are you sure?" Elsa asked. Kaji turned to his wife and saw that she looked very concerned, which was understandable since he wasn't exactly passing off that he was confident. He hardened his gaze and took a breath.

"I don't have much choice…" he answered lowly. Elsa looked like she was going to speak more to him but Chie interrupted.

"I'm sorry but there's more bad news…ever since we escaped, Mitsu has been chasing us, Commander Yamato delayed him but they were no much for Mitsu, especially on the sea, where he's at his strongest. But they're on their way right now. I imagine they'll be here in two days, tops," Chie said, grimly. That caused everyone in the room to flinch.

"What?! Already? Damn it, we have to move fast," Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, my men are already unloading everything to equip the walls. Many of them should be awaiting directions now," Chie said, quickly. Suddenly, one of Arendelle's soldiers rushed into the tent and he was almost held up by one of Zala's men but Kaji waved them off.

"Your majesties, our sentries have reported that there is something approaching outer wall towards the land!" the soldier reported. That made Kaji tense and he saw that Elsa did as well.

They knew that the enemy was going to be attacking them from the sea so they focused most of their time fitting that portion of the inner wall and the harbor wall. Elsa created three layers of walls to guard the land entrance to Arendelle, and they only kept it lightly manned. If something was going to hit them there, then there wouldn't be much there to stop them unless they moved fast.

"Do we know what it is?" Kaji asked. The guard shook his head.

"No, your grace, we couldn't tell, the snow storm is making it hard to determine but we know that they aren't ours. We received the last of our stranglers out in the land two days ago. General Balin already took a fill regiment towards the area," the soldier said.

"Round up another regiment then so I may lead them to aid in the wall's defense," Elsa said quickly. Kaji looked at her like she was crazy, did she just imply she was going without him? Before he could object, she beat him to it as the soldier left to go round up a group.

"There are three walls protecting that entrance to the city. Balin will need more than a hundred men to hold it. It'll be quicker if I pull some of Arendelle's soldiers and rush over. Our reinforcements haven't been fully unloaded yet. I know you'll join me soon. Besides, I can create a few giant snowmen to fight for me if we need the help," Elsa said. Kaji wanted to object but he saw the logic in her plan and nodded. Elsa reached up and placed her hand on his neck then he leaned down, knowing what she wanted and gave her a light kiss.

"Be safe…and if you do summon snowmen…don't overdue it…" Kaji whispered. He knew that his wife had the amazing power of creating life but Elsa told him that there's a difference between making someone like good old naïve and playful Olaf and someone like Marshmallow, who was more warlike and aggressive. The aggressive ones tended to be out of control and needed to be bound to his wife's will, she could bend one to her will without any issue but it gets harder and harder the more of them there are. If she overdid it then they'd have a bunch of angry snowmen to worry about.

Elsa seemed to sense his distress and gave him another kiss but before she could pull away Kaji pulled her back in and gave her a nice passionate kiss, which she returned right away, wrapping both her arms around his neck. He poured all the love and affection he could muster into that kiss. He didn't care if everyone in the room was staring; his wife was about to go headfirst into danger and he'd be damned if he didn't give her a proper goodbye and sign of his love for her. She seemed to feel the same since she held onto his desperately as if it was the last time they would embrace. When they finally parted they leaned their foreheads together for a few moments before Elsa pulled back and summoned her ice spear silently as she moved to leave the tent.

"I'll go with you," Anna said, firmly as she rushed over and grabbed her older sister's arm. Kaji thought she was going to get her way for a moment before Elsa shook her head.

"No, go guard the people, they need you right now," Elsa ordered, softly. Anna looked dismayed and Kaji couldn't help but feel guilty for forgetting about how Anna felt.

"I almost lost you when you went off by yourself last time…" Anna said softly. Elsa smiled softly at her sister and she gave her a warm hug, or a cold hug in her case.

"Don't worry, I'll be back and then we'll make another snowman, ok?" Elsa asked. Anna giggled lightly despite the situation and nodded. Then Elsa gave Kaji one last look before departing.

"Rapunzel, Eugene, go with Anna and take Pabbie and his people as well and whatever men you need and go protect the townspeople. I'll take our reinforcements and go reinforce Elsa, Chie go with them," Kaji ordered, quickly. Some of them looked like they were going to object but he gave them a rare glare, reminding them of his authority.

"Go…" he ordered as he picked the old book up from the table and pushed it into Chie's hands but he shook his head and pushed it back to him.

"It's yours…" he said softly.

"Well I'm ordering you to guard it for your king then, I don't want them seeing this yet," Kaji pressed, quickly. Chie nodded after hesitating for a few moments and then he quickly left with the ones Kaji ordered to go. Kaji took in a breath before leaving the tent, Zala and his men behind him.

"Zala, how long until we can get the men we need to reinforce Elsa and Balin?" Kaji asked. He saw several dozens of his Adenian troops, all dressed in silver armor, getting organized and pooling from the docks into the Iceland his wife created.

"We have several hundreds unloaded by now, but the rest will take time," Zala answered. Kaji took another breath and pushed aside his fear but before he could speak more he heard a large crash coming from the where their land walls were. He cursed when he realized that it was probably one of the gates giving out. Their suspicions of a hostile force were just proven and they were running out of time.

"Zala, you and your men stay here to form another force to follow me, I need to bring help to the gates now!" Kaji ordered as he rushed to the large mass of troops.

"Men! I need you to organize now!" Kaji ordered, so loudly and firmly that all of them froze and turned to him in shock. When they finally realized who was speaking to them, they quickly formed into ranks and stood at attention and shouted "Sir!" loudly.

"I know you just got here and that you may be tired but I need your help now. Arendelle is under attack and my wife is off about to risk her life in that battle and I intend to join her in the battle. I know that you all believe that I am your king, if that's true then that means my wife, Elsa; is your queen. Will you let your queen face the enemy unaided?" Kaji asked; in truth he had no idea where that all came from. The soldiers all answered by slamming their spears into the ground and straightening up, ready to be led into battle.

"Good, now come on!" Kaji ordered as he turned around and started running for the lands gates. He heard the hurried steps and sounds of metal clanking slightly, the sound of his men following him. He decided to cut through the town in case the gates broke before they got there so they could try to contain the enemy before they got to the people.

"Don't forget about me?" Kaji looked to his left and he saw Anna right next to him. She was wearing some silver armor and a purple mail and she had a sword strapped to her waist and a shield with the symbol of Arendelle stamped onto it. He had no idea how the hell she switched from her dress into full battle gear in only a few minutes but that was the least of his worries.

"Are you insane?! I thought we told you to go guard the people?" Kaji shouted as they ran. She flashed him a cheeky smile and just kept running.

"Hey it's my home too and Elsa's my big sister and you're my brother now so that means I have two siblings risking their lives out there. I'm not going anywhere but into that battle to help you two. Rapunzel and the others can keep them safe. You can chew me out later," Anna said. Kaji wanted to rebuke her and order her to go back but he knew that she would just come back and he didn't want to order his men to escort her there. But most of all he knew that she did deserve to stand by her sister in this fight and him as well.

"Just stay close to me in the battle and do what you're told," he ordered. She didn't reply but he had a feeling she let out a gleeful scream in her head. He sighed and kept running.

"Have to hurry…" Kaji thought as they ran through the town. The place was empty with only the few torches lighting the area; deeply contrasting the usual bustling that occurred before he left for the Southern Isles. Something else he had to protect from being destroyed. He thought of Melina and the flower shop that she ran. He remembered the one-day when he bought Elsa flowers from that shop. He knew that they were all counting on him and the others and he would be damned if he didn't live up to their expectations.

"I can't let them win…" he thought again as he kept running. Thankfully they didn't run into any resistance or hear any other signs of another gate giving way until they got close to the third gate. Kaji heard metal clashing against metal and the sound of dying screams as well as…loud banging. He thought it was the enemy trying to bash the second gate down. There were a dozen men trying to put something up against the third gate, which was open and he also saw Balin there, ordering the men.

"Balin!" Kaji shouted as he ran up to them. Balin turned to him in alarm. He had his great sword in his hand and it was covered in some blood and he had some bloodstains on his mail

"Milord you're here! And Milady you're he too?!" he shouted in surprise of seeing Anna. Kaji shook off his surprise and pressed forward.

"What's going on?" he asked. Balin shook off his stupor and stood up straight.

"They broke through the first wall…Milord it's something I've never seen before," Balin said grimly.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked. At that moment a rather loud boom sounded and that brought Kaji to look past the open gates, towards the second gate. He saw Arendelle soldiers standing in front of the gate and then he saw two giant snowmen braced up against the gate. Then he saw Elsa standing in front of the gate, spraying her ice at the gate. He saw cracks on the door and Elsa was rushing to fix them. At that time something hit the doors, making them shake, the snowmen were even pushed a bit before they braced against the gate again. The cracks in the door seemed to worsen but Elsa was working hard to fix them before another loud boom sounded and the gate was struck again.

"It was a man, a giant man. He broke through the first gate with his bare goddamn hands like he had the force of a ram behind him. I've never seen anything like it," Balin said. Kaji felt his body go cold in fear. He knew that there were only two people with that kind of strength and they all knew Ulfric wasn't there. That only left one person…

"Tsuyo…" Kaji whispered softly, but Anna heard him.

"Wait…your brother?" she asked. Kaji nodded slowly but that didn't stop the dread from taking hold of him.

"Yes…he's the only other one that has strength like that besides Ulfric. I didn't think he'd be here before Mitsu though, he always followed him around like a dog…" Kaji said softly, regaining some composure after the shock wore off. He may be afraid of both his brother but if he had to choose one to fight at the moment, he'd prefer to fight Tsuyo.

"So what's the plan?' Anna asked. Kaji took a deep breath and he held up his hand and motioned forward, then his men started marching past the third gate.

"We have to hold them here. I would prefer not to have the city to our immediate backs when we fight them. Zala will be coming with more reinforcements soon enough. We will have to hold them with what we have," Kaji said. Balin nodded and followed the Adenian troops into the area. Kaji and Anna shared a look and Kaji pointed behind him, towards the city.

"Last chance to back out, I can't promise you that you'll walk out alive," he warned softly.

"I'm not going back," she said firmly as she stepped through the gates. Kaji shook his head and turned to the guards, guarding the gate.

"Reinforcements will be coming by shortly, keep the door closed until then or until commanded," Kaji ordered before running into the area, hearing the gates close behind him.

The men were all formed up in ranks and they parted so he could walk down the middle, towards where Elsa was. Kaji sighed when he realized that she was scolding Anna. She was no doubt angry over the fact that Anna had decided to accompany him to the battlefield. He hoped she wouldn't start scolding him as well.

"Why the hell did you come?" Elsa shouted as she struggled to hold the wall together. Her snowmen struggled to hold the gate up as well but it was harsh.

"I came to help you silly!" Anna shouted back in annoyance. Kaji sighed as he came up to them. He saw Balin looking a but amused and he shook his head before he held his hand up and pointed to the top of the wall.

"Archers! Half of you, move up there, the rest of you form up behind the lines! Swordsmen up front, Spearmen fill in the gaps between them!" he ordered. His men quickly and efficiently followed his commands as he turned to his wife and sister-in-law.

"Anna this is dangerous, you have to go back!" Elsa ordered. This time Kaji interfered though.

"It's too late for that I'm afraid…" he said grimly as fear started to grip him again when the gates were struck again. He felt his vision shift and the familiar blue tint appear in his vision. He looked at that gate and then he took a breath and focused. The door was still obscuring his view but he was able to make out a large orange aura that seeped through the door.

"Kaji? Why didn't you stop her?" Elsa asked. Kaji blinked and his vision returned to normal before he looked at his wife.

"I voiced my concern but she had none of it I'm afraid. She'll stick behind the lines though…won't you?" Kaji said firmly as Anna looked like she wanted to argue. Instead she gave a huff before retreating behind the lines.

"Balin, make sure she stays safe," Elsa added. Balin saluted and quickly followed Anna behind the main lines of their men.

"Can you hold them?" Kaji asked. Elsa grunted and shook her head.

"Not for much longer. Whoever this is, must be getting impatient," Elsa grit.

"It's one of my brothers on the other side of that wall. He's the one hitting the gate…" Kaji said grimly. Elsa seemed to tense up when he said that and he noticed her eyes narrow.

"Well…which one is it?" she asked.

"It's not Mitsu, obviously. He would have attacked us from the harbor. This is the other one I told you about…" Kaji said softly. Elsa seemed to take that into account before she summoned another two giant snowmen and commanded them to hold the gate closed.

"Well, let's give them a cold welcome then…" she said as she stopped repairing the wall and summoned her spear to her side. Kaji nodded and drew his sword out and held it up, signaling his men to prepare.

"Soldiers! Form up!" he ordered. Then the lines of soldiers walked up until they were shoulder to shoulder with him and his wife. He lowered his sword and sheathed it when they were in position and then he raised his hand towards the door and then cracks of lightning sounded through the sky and large storm clouds formed up above.

"Incoming!" someone shouted. Kaji looked towards the wall and then hundreds of arrows soured above it.

"Cover!" he shouted as all their soldiers raised their shields but they didn't have to worry because Elsa created a shield above them, blocking all the arrows before she dropped it, letting all the arrows fall down harmlessly.

"Let's give them a surprise…" Kaji said as he felt his power surging through him. Elsa nodded to him and then the winds started picking up and snow started falling from the sky. Kaji raised his hand to the sky and the thunder cracked even louder. Flashes of lightning flashed through the clouds then as he prepared.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready. Get back!" Elsa ordered. Then her four giant snowmen stepped back until they were standing with the lines of soldiers. Then right as the gate was struck again, knocking it off it's hinges, and smoke kicking up into the air, obscuring their vie. Kaji closed his hand into a fist and lightning came down and struck beyond the wall in multiple places at random. Kaji heard screams of pain but he didn't pay them any mind and blocked them out. He looked to his right and saw that Elsa had paled more than usual and quickly reassured her.

"Elsa! Don't worry about it! Go!" Kaji shouted as he sent a rather large bolt down with a loud boom. His little shout seemed to get to her since she pointed her hands to the ground and then large, slender spikes of ice sprouted up so high that they could see them beyond the wall. They were all covered in blood and some of them had bodies handing from them, and what made Kaji cringe slightly was that a lot of them were still moving as their life was fading from them.

"Time to finish this…" he thought as he summoned lightning into his hands and formed then her pointed them towards the open gate, which still held smoke. His vision turned blue again and he looked into the smoke. He saw many auras despite the bolts and spikes Elsa and he sent at them but what made him angry was that he still saw a orange aura that no doubt belonged to his brother.

"Enough of this…" he said as he pointed his hands towards the gate and fired a very strong bolt of lightning into it. More screams followed the act but Kaji didn't see his brother's aura die down at all while many of the ones around him ceased. The issue was that his brother seemed to be dodging or blocking his bolts. He kept trying and even focused more power into it but it still wasn't enough. His vision turned from blue to yellow and targets seemed to highlight even more clearly than usual but he didn't pay it too much mind.

"Kaji stop!" Elsa shouted. Kaji looked over at her and saw her alarmed look and ceased pouring his lightning into the breach, panting lightly. His vision turned back to blue and then to normal and he blinked slightly. He momentarily wondered why his vision turned yellow but he didn't have much time to think about it.

"Are you ok Kaji? Your eyes…they weren't blue, they were yellow…" Elsa asked cautiously. Kaji was confused by the situation but he didn't have any time to ponder the new development.

"Well well! Ha! Little brother is finally all grown up!" a loud obnoxious voice called. It made Kaji cringe slightly since he recognized the loud arrogant voice of his brother.

"It's been so long!" the smoke finally died down around the downed gate and out stepped a rather large man followed by many Adenian men, all dressed up in black armor. The man leading them seemed to dwarf even Ulfric in mass. He was a large man who was a little over seven feet tall, wearing heavy black armor. He had a giant buster sword leaned onto his shoulder like it was made of wood. His face was slightly tanned with hard, arrogant green eyes and a vicious scar running down the side of his face. He also had a lightly trimmed, brown beard and his helmet obscured his hair.

"Tsuyo…" Kaji said with a borderline growl. If Kaji was honest, he wasn't exactly afraid of Tsuyo anymore. Remembering how arrogant he was and seeing that he hadn't changed just seemed to make him more angry than afraid. Don't get him wrong, he was still scared of his brother but now that Mitsu, the string puller wasn't around, he had a feeling this could turn out well.

"Hello there…little brother…you know, Mitsu and I miss you. So do the people. They want to see Father's favorite child and heir to the throne…" he said mockingly. Kaji felt his anger start to boil over his fear. He never liked it when people mocked his father.

"And look at that…you even have a little whore to show around…I must say…it must be nice banging that in bed…I'll have to try it later…I bet she's a screamer, I'll enjoy it immensely…" he added, suggestively, looking at Elsa like she was some kind of toy, who in turn cringed in disgust and rebuked him, "Keep away from me you sick man! I would never do anything with you!"

"Ha! That's what they all say! I'll enjoy stuffing that mouth of yours…" Tsuyo taunted, making Elsa glare at him.

If Kaji was angry with Tsuyo for mocking their father, then he was completely furious at his brother for calling Elsa a whore and thinking of her as nothing more than a plaything. Then he had the audacity to threaten to violate her? Kaji felt his blood boil and the need to see his brother's head separate from his body. He quickly pulled his sword and held it up.

"Positions!" he commanded. The front line of swordsman raised their shields and then the spearmen behind them pointed their spears forward and then the archers behind them notched arrows and took aim.

"Well! Someone's feisty now!" Tsuyo laughed as he held up a hand and motioned forward, nonchalantly. Then his soldiers all let out a loud, collective battle cry and then they charged forward.

"Archers!" Kaji ordered. The archers behind the lines of soldiers notched arrows and aimed over the shoulders of the front linemen before letting loose a volley. The line of enemies took the volley head on. Blood spilled onto the ground as well as bodies of soldiers. Except, more were still pouring towards them.

"Archers fall back! Everyone one else, prepare to engage!" he ordered. The front line of swordsman dug in and kept their shields up while the spearmen kept their spears trained forward, hoping to catch someone by surprise.

"Let's see how they like this?" Elsa said as she slammed her spear down and then spikes sprouted from the snow on the ground, a few feet in front of their line. Kaji raised his sword up again and looked towards the archers behind them and they notched their arrows and aimed up above.

The enemy soldiers reacted too slowly to the trap and some of them stepped right on them, impaling their feet, and screaming in agony. Others tried to stop but were knocked into the spikes by people behind them that didn't notice. Kaji cringed slightly when some of them were impaled on the spikes but still hanged on to their life for a few painful moments.

"Archers fire!" he ordered. Soon enough a volley of arrows rained down on the halted enemies, killing many of them but their were still more.

"Another volley! Fire!" Elsa ordered as another volley from the archers on the wall behind the enemy fired straight into their backs. The soldiers started to thrash and break through the spikes that kept them from the army but it was a slow process.

"Archers fire!" Kaji ordered again as the archer lines behind their swordsmen and spearmen let loose another volley of arrows towards the slow moving forces. Many of them fell to the vicious volley, blood spilling onto the snowy ground but those bodies allowed their friends behind them to step over the spikes and get at their lines. They were going to have a vicious fight soon and Kaji had to make sure the men's spirits were high.

"These are not your brothers or sisters anymore! They are cowards who hide behind their masters! You are the strongest, and greatest soldiers that ever lived!" Kaji shouted. His men all slammed their weapons onto their shields.

"You are soldiers of Adenia no longer. Now you are soldiers of Arendelle and you will stand your ground and drive these traitors back!" Kaji ordered. His men slammed their shields again.

"Fight for your kingdom, fight for your future, fight to protect the ones beside you, fight to bring justice for the deaths of my father and mother; your King and Queen! As well as my sister, who these cowards killed! Today we show them and all that sacrificed their lives for you to reach me. Today we avenge the deaths of the countless lives these traitors have taken. But most of all, we show them that we remember and honor their sacrifices. For Arendelle!" Kaji shouted. This time his men let out a loud battle cry of agreement as the first of the enemy got over the ice spikes. Some of them even repeated what he shouted "For Arendelle!"

Kaji entered the battle first by springing forward and catching an enemy who had their gut open. He sliced through their stomach easily, making the enemy grab their gut to try and keep their organs from spilling up but then Kaji ended him by slicing off his head, blood spilling from the stump. Then he turned and caught a wrist before they could complete the swing of their sword. Then he turned to the attacker and ran him through with his sword before pulling it up, cleaving his torso in half. Blood splattered on his armor, and face, making his heroic white armor look a bit intimidating.

"Kaji!" Elsa brought his attention to his right where he saw his wife knock down an enemy soldier with the shaft of her spear and impale him on the ground with it, before summoning her ice short sword and cleaved the head off of another attacker.

"What is it!" Kaji asked as he went to her side, slashing the head off another attacker before ducking and rolling another enemy over his back and onto the ground, stomping his face in, smashing his skull in, ending the life of his attacker.

"We're still outnumbered!" she shouted as she fought on, hacking or stabbing her way through enemies. Kaji looked to his right and saw that their lines were holding steady but the sheer number of enemy soldiers was growing steadily.

"We can hold them until reinforcements arrive!" Kaji shouted back. As if proving him right a loud battle horn sounded and Kaji spared a glance backward to see Zala and his men leading in a pool of reinforcements. Then he caught a glimpse of Elsa's giant snowmen stomping and throwing multiple enemy soldiers at once, he even saw one rip one in half, spilling blood everywhere.

"See?!" Kaji shouted as he turned back to hack someone's arm off and stab him before wrenching his sword free and catching another's throat, making that person choke on their own blood.

"Oh be quiet!" Elsa shouted back as she drove her spear into an enemy's face. Then before either of them could register it, Anna came forward and slashed an enemy's throat open with her sword and stood right next to them.

"Anna!? Why are you here?! We told you to hang back!" Elsa scolded as she hacked down another enemy soldier.

"Where's the fun in that! I couldn't hang back and let you two have all the fun!" she retorted but Kaji had to stop a spear from impaling her by slicing off the tip before it reached her, then he ran his sword on the shaft and cut the aggressors head off.

"Pay attention Anna! Where's Balin anyway I thought I told him to keep you safe?" Kaji asked as he deflected blade with his gantlet and stabbed him in the chest with his sword.

"Right here Milord, ha!" came Balin's loud voice as several enemy soldiers around the trio were knocked off their feet or had their feet clean off was the better description. A rain of blood seemed to surround them for a few moments as Genral Balin stood in front of the three, protectively, wielding his great sword like it was made of paper.

"I thought we ordered you to protect Anna?" Elsa asked as she stopped a blade with her lance and placed her hand on her attackers chest, sending an ice spike through their body.

"I tried to milady, but she ran off," Balin replied as he beheaded an unlucky enemy.

"Figures," Kaji thought as he twirled around an enemy and delivered a lethal blow to their back. It was at that moment that he felt his vision shift into Orudo but his vision didn't even turn blue this time it went straight to yellow. He was confused about the development but he didn't exactly have time to think about it.

He reacted to an enemy knight that tried to attack him. However, there was something different about his vision now. Instead of the usual aura that he would see around a person, he saw…their hearts, muscle and weak points in their defenses? The knight's movements seemed to be even easier to predict than usual and weak points in his stance seemed to highlight in his vision. The area around his left elbow in particular seemed good to him and he quickly slashed it with his sword, severing his forearm before he could even swing, making the knight let out a pained yell before Kaji ended it with a stab to his heart.

"Milord!" Kaji heard Zala but he didn't turn to address him; he was too busy tearing fighting off the enemies around him.

"Protect the king and queen!" he heard Zala shout. Kaji kept using his new power to his advantage, taking the advantages given to him and the weaknesses shown to him. Soon there were bodies all around his little group until the enemies started to stop coming.

"Kaji, we're pushing them back!" Elsa shouted. Kaji turned to her and saw that she had blood splattered on her armor. Otherwise she looked fine. Anna was sitting on her knees, holding her sword tightly, and panting. She was covered in blood like her sister was and she had a cut on her arm but otherwise she was unharmed. He noted that Balin, Zala and Zala's men had formed a kind of circle around them, they were all covered in blood and had light wounds but they looked fine. Despite the line the formed around them, they still killed many of the enemy. He looked down at his sword and saw that it was covered in blood and his gauntleted hands and the rest of his armor had blood splattered over it. He whipped his sword sharply, sending the excess blood into the bloody snow at his feet.

"Drop the spikes, Elsa," he said swiftly as he raised a hand and zapped another enemy with his lightning, dropping them instantly in a smocking heap. He looked towards their lines of soldiers and knights and saw that their lines held against the onslaught and the area in front of their lines was littered with the enemies dead, though the center, where he and Elsa fought had the most bodies lying around in the snow. He even saw all four of Elsa's giant snowmen, or frost giants as he liked to call them now had gotten quite a few kills. They all had weapons and arrows sticking out of them and one of them had a dead Adenian soldier in its hand, crushed but otherwise they all looked fine. Their lines had withstood the enemies' advance and punished them for trying to overwhelm them.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she dislodged her spear from a straggler knight. He looked around the area, he saw their men wrapping up the rest of the enemy soldiers and knights. Blood and bodies covered the snowy ground and much of the snow had turned red from the amount of blood spilling from all the bodies. Kaji scoffed in disgust at the waste.

"Yes…my brother is on the other side…" he said. He didn't bother turning his vision back to normal since he knew that he'd need an advantage like what his new power granted him in order to deal with his brother's strength. As soon as the ice spikes dropped along with the bodies they held up, his eyes landed on his brother.

"Damn it! I hoped the ending of the metal clashing meant that we won!" he heard Tsuyo curse. There were about a dozen knights standing behind him but that was all. They had them outnumbered now.

"You've lost, Tsuyo. Your army is gone and we've suffered next to no casualties. You're outnumbered and outmatched," Kaji said. Tsuyo seemed to lose his cocky attitude and his smirk was wiped right off his face.

"So it seems…though I suppose that means I must join the fight now…" he said in a serious voice. Kaji narrowed his eyes at him, warily, his brother didn't sound very arrogant or aggressive now, this time he sounded dangerous.

"Guys be careful…" Anna said lightly as she stood up and held her sword up.

"Kaji, what can he do?" Elsa asked as she sent her sword away and leveled her spear up.

"He has strength that no mortal possesses like Ulfric but I'm willing to bet he has even more strength than Ulfric. He's also no slouch with a sword and he's wielding a very big one. Don't try to go into a lock with him unless there's no other choice and if you do then get out quickly before he overpowers you," Kaji informed.

"So basically, don't let him hit us?" Anna asked.

"Pretty much," Kaji answered.

"Well I guess that makes it simpler then?" Elsa asked. Kaji shrugged and leveled his sword at his brother.

"Everyone, stay back, let us handle this!" Kaji ordered. The men all backed off a little as Kaji and his small party closed in on Tsuyo and his party. Tsuyo picked his sword off his shoulder and stabbed it into the ground with a loud crunch.

"Before we begin, I'm supposed to read something to you,' he said as one of his knight handed him a scroll with a blue ribbon on it. Kaji paused and so did the others.

"Kaji?" Elsa asked. He nodded.

"Out with it then," he said to his brother as he snapped his fingers, his lightning arching over his armor, chipping off the blood, cleaning his armor. Tsuyo untied to ribbon on the scroll and unrolled it. Kaji even made his vision return to normal so he wouldn't be tempted.

"I, Mitsu, Emperor of Adenia and first of my house and name, hereby call out to my brother, Prince Kaji of Adenia and King of Arendelle. As demanded by the people of Adenia, I hearby challenge you in single combat once I reach Arendelle, assuming that you defeated the vanguard already which is obvious if you're reading this. It will be a fight to the death to decide who will rule Adenia as Emperor. If you accept then send this messenger back," Tsuyo read as he rolled the scroll back up and gave it back to the knight.

"Well Kaji? Brother is challenging you, as I'm sure you were intending anyway. Do you accept?" Tsuyo asked. Kaji narrowed his eyes at him and nodded.

"I accept the challenge issued," he said without hesitation. Tsuyo nodded and told his knight to go back and send the message to Mitsu. "Go, the fleet is on the way, if you go now then you will get the message to them before they get here,"

"Sir!" his knights saluted before leaving the area, leaving him there, alone.

"Well? Aren't you going to go crawl back to your master?" Elsa asked mockingly. Tsuyo narrowed his eyes at her.

"Watch your tone, bitch. I don't answer to my brother on this. I'm here to see what my little brother is really capable of. If he survives then he may be ready to face down our brother and claim his place as Emperor, if not though…then I guess Father, Mother, and Suri were wrong about you, Brother," Tsuyo said as he pulled his sword from the ground. Kaji grit his teeth and readied his sword but Elsa held up her hand.

"Kaji, let me do it," she said. Kaji looked at her like she was crazy but she shook her head. Kaji shook his head stubbornly as well; he was not about to let his wife fight his brother, alone.

"Elsa, no," he said firmly but she stood her ground as well.

"You have to face your brother soon and we can't afford to have you hurt or tired when that comes. We need you at your best if you're going to face him down," Elsa said seriously. Kaji wanted to argue more but he couldn't exactly refuse her logic. He looked at everyone else and they all seemed to agree, except for Anna.

"Sis, listen to Kaji! Why can't you both just fight him then and avoid both of you getting hurt?" she pressed. Kaji agreed but he wanted to see what Elsa thought.

"This isn't just about that…this is also for me…I need to see if I can stand on my own and protect my kingdom…just like our parents…our father defeated Adenia's past commander, saving our home from being integrated," she said lowly. Anna shook her head and hugged her sister. Kaji however was thrown into a bit of surprise. He did hear rumors that Adenia had tried to integrate Arendelle into their nation but the commander of the invasion force decided to give Arendelle the honorable chance and challenged the king to a duel. Obviously Arendelle won the day. It was…surprising to say the least…he was surprised that it was all hushed up though. He thought it was only a rumor since no one ever talked about it. Even Elsa didn't mention it to him.

"Just because father, was a well known swordsman and saved Arendelle by winning a single duel doesn't mean that you have to go and try doing the same thing!" Anna said. Kaji choose to agree with this.

"She's right, Elsa. Love, just because your father, King Adgar is known for dueling a renowned knight of Adenia doesn't mean that you have to go and throw yourself into a duel as well…" Kaji said quickly as he pulled her into a hug, careful to mind the spear she was holding

"I don't want to lose you," he said softly. Elsa seemed to take those words in carefully but Tsuyo ruined everything.

"King Adgar? Oh…so the rumor is true…I thought it was some tale that people made up but I guess not. No wonder why Mitsu was so focused on drowning that ship and everyone on it…" Kaji looked at his brother in shock. He almost couldn't believe what his brother was implying. He looked at Anna and saw that the realization had dawned on her as well.

The temperature visibly dropped and Kaji looked up to the sky to see that the storm clouds had darkened considerably. The snowfall had quickened and Kaji looked at Elsa and saw her visibly shaking. Her eyes were full of fury and she clenched her spear tightly. She batted his hands off her and turned to face Tsuyo and pointed her spear at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a dark tone. Tsuyo seemed to note the obvious change in the weather but he still answered.

" When I was little, my brother, Mitsu led a relatively moderate sized fleet out in search of new land or people to integrate into our kingdom. He came across Arendelle and he decided to integrate the kingdom with us. The king didn't want to but Mitsu wouldn't accept no for an answer. He challenged the king to a duel and the winner would determine the fate of Arendelle. The king was old however and could not accept the duel, so his son, who was about ready to take the throne, accepted the challenge and met my brother in a duel. His name was Adgar and he defeated my brother in combat and shamed Mitsu bad. He agreed to not using his powers and he was humiliated in the fight. He felt so ashamed that while he was on the way home, he created a huge tsunami and huge whirlpools to wipe out everyone in the fleet so no one could tell of his failure. When he arrived, he said that while he slept, a massive storm struck the fleet and only he survived. It was believable but eventually the rumor spread that the mighty prince of the seas was defeated and shamed in combat. This rumor came from Arendelle. So after more than a decade, he finally planned to get his revenge on the one that shamed him so. And…three years ago…Adgar, now King of Arendelle and his Wife, Idun were lost in a massive storm at sea and thus a giant tsunami consumed their ship and them with it, never to be seen again…" Tsuyo said.

Elsa didn't seem very happy to hear that. She was shaking violently in anger and Anna had fallen to her knees in disbelief. Kaji understood all too well. It was sad to know that her parents were killed just because his brother wanted to get back at her father. Kaji wanted to comfort them both but something held him back…something that now haunted him.

"Wait…that ship…that ship that went down with their parents…it…it went down in a storm right? You're not talking about the storm on…that day right?" Kaji asked, fearfully as memories returned to him. He remembered the vicious currents and how desperate he was to escape the confines of Adenia and escape into freedom. The storm…he caused it because he did not expect his brother to find him so quickly…he thought it was odd how Mitsu wasn't present during his escape. That was the whole reason why they picked that day to break him out. He didn't realize that he was really out there for another reason entirely…he wondered why it seemed like Mitsu wasn't trying so hard to get him…instead he went after another galleon that happened to be sailing by. Kaji wondered why but now he knew…

"Oh…that's right…you escaped on that same night didn't you? I remember now. I wondered why there was such a strong lightning storm that night when it was the middle of summer," Tsuyo said thoughtfully.

"Oh…" Kaji felt his breath hitch. He looked at Anna and Elsa and they were both staring at him. He couldn't bear to look at Elsa, he didn't want to see the look of betrayal in her eyes that he was sure he would see if he looked. He wanted to tell her what really happened that night but he didn't know if it would do more harm than good. Thankfully she didn't press him.

"You're going to die…Tsuyo…" Elsa said darkly. Kaji looked back at his wife now and he saw that she was glaring at Tsuyo and his brother seemed a bit intimidated but he raised his sword.

"Come then, I suppose I'll fight you first then…" he said. Elsa let out a loud cry as she sent a wave of ice spikes at him but he blocked them all with his giant sword. Then she charged at him with her spear leveled. Tsuyo dodged the strike easily enough and tried to punish her but she easily ducked under his sword and evaded the kick he tried to deliver. Then she jumped and spun to the side when he tried to bring his sword down on her. She tried to slice him with her spear but he stopped it and forced her to pull away.

"Kaji? Did you…did you kill our parents?" Anna asked. Kaji looked at Anna and she had a look of hope on her face but also fear. Kaji shook his head quickly.

"I didn't. I had no idea their ship was even there to begin with. I caused the thunder and lightning storm on that day because I did not expect to see my brother there, waiting for me. It did not occur to me until now…that he was going after the other ship that was there…" Kaji said softly. Anna took the news rather well and she sighed.

"So you didn't kill them? You…saw it happen?" Anna asked, slowly.

"I saw them swallowed up by a giant wave. I was rather surprised that he went after that ship instead of me but now it's clear what his intent was…" Kaji said softly. Anna sighed in relief and Kaji inwardly sighed as well. He was thankful that she took the news well. She was going to talk more but a loud cry made them turn back to the fight.

Elsa had stabbed her spear into Tsuyo's shoulder but then he grabbed her spear and sent her flying. She was able to cushion her fall by creating a pool of soft snow to land in. Then she quickly got back onto her feet and summoned her sword into her hand. Tsuyo dropped her spear onto the ground and rushed her but before he could reach her, she flipped over him, catching his other shoulder as she passed. Tsuyo let out a roar and turned around and hit her with the flat of his blade, sending her skidding towards her spear.

"Ugh…" Elsa came to a painful stop and got onto her feet, shakily and picked up her spear since she stopped next to it. She had to lean onto her spear a bit since he had struck her pretty hard.

"Come on…don't you have anything else?" Tsuyo called as he walked towards her like he was bored. Kaji felt his heartbeat quicken so much that he forgot to realize that he still had his sword out and sheathed it when he did.

"I'm full of surprises…" Elsa said angrily as she leveled her spear and threw it at him like a javelin. He ran at her and dodged her spear like it was nothing before he swiped at her with his sword. Elsa brought up her sword to block it but she could barely hold him back as he forced her to her knees. She struggled to push back but he was toying with her.

"Is this what you fell for Kaji?! She's not anything special! Come on! Show me that you're worthy of an Adenian prince…" Tsuyo taunted. Kaji felt his hand on his sword tighten but he knew that he couldn't interfere now. They had already agreed to the duel and he was honor bound to not interfere, despite how much he desired to.

"Go to hell!" Elsa grunted. Tsuyo laughed and kept pressing.

"Why did you fall for my brother? Did he even tell you about his past? Did he tell you how we made him a slave and he did nothing to stand up for himself? Did he tell you that he killed his own people that just tried to bring him home? He was there when your parents died you know…he caused that lightning storm…how could you ever trust him?" Tsuyo pressed.

"I love Kaji…despite the things he may have done…I know there is more to his story then what you say…you have no right to call him a brother, not you or Mitsu…or anyone that stood there and did nothing to help him! Those bastards that he killed were just going to bring him back to be tormented by you bastards! You killed his sister! Now I'll kill you!" Elsa shouted.

Tsuyo laughed as he berated her again, "Hahahaha! So you boast, but it you reall-ughr!" suddenly, out of his chest, sprouted the tip of Elsa's spear. He stared at it in shock before he gasped as Elsa worked her way out from under him and pulled it straight through his chest, controlling it with her powers since it was made of ice. The spear was covered in blood but she took hold of it anyway.

"Ugh!" Tsuyo coughed out blood as he fell to his knees, dropping his sword. Blood poured out of the wound in his chest. Kaji and the others walked towards them but only Kaji stood right next to Elsa.

"You lose…" Kaji said to his brother almost…sorrowfully. He did hate him for everything he's done to him but he was still his brother…

"So I do…ha…I suppose this was coming…I had a feeling my arrogance would catch up to me…I should have just killed her when I had her…" he coughed more blood onto the snow and Elsa made her spear disappear before pointing her hand at Tsuyo's head.

"Heh…Mistu will be here when the sun rises…then…then the world will shake as two titans clash…mark my words…they will be-" Elsa finally silenced him by sending an ice spike through his head, killing him quickly. Kaji sighed as his brother's giant figure slumped over and feel back onto the ground. He sighed, as he knew that his brother would never want to be buried. And as much as he felt he didn't deserve it, his honor demanded he honor the dead, no matter how wicked they were in life.

"Rest in peace Tsuyo…mountain stomper…" he said softly as he raised his hand and then with a single, strong bolt he incinerated his brother and his belongings, his ashes, spreading into the wind, except for his sword, which he picked up and offered to Balin.

"Take it…I think you'll bring honor to this blade," he said. Balin nodded silently and took the sword without a word; it was fitting for him in Kaji's mind.

"Kaji?" Kaji turned back to his wife, who was looking at him…cautiously.

"Elsa…he didn't-" Anna tried but Elsa stopped her by raising her hand up.

"Yes?" Kaji asked softly. Her blue eyes stared into his and she grabbed his hand.

"We need to talk…" she said.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Frozen

Hey guys! This is a shorter chapter than the last one. I hope you enjoy this. You're all awesome!

Episode 12: Storm Rising

"Kaji…tell me what happened…" Elsa said as she slammed the door to their room closed. Kaji stared at her, cautiously.

After she killed Tusyo, Elsa didn't do much else besides tell Kaji that he had some explaining to do. She just grabbed his hand and pulled him off, disregarding everything and everyone that tried to stop them. Even Anna's pleas to stop her couldn't make her stop. She just made them leave the others to clean up the mess so she and Kaji could "talk". She just dragged him all the way back to the castle and by extension, their room. They were barely stopped by Chie who had to give Kaji the book since it was his now, but they didn't get to talk since Elsa dragged him off right away.

"Elsa…" Kaji walked over to their table and placed the book on the table and placed his hand on the cover. He didn't know how exactly to appease Elsa. He wanted to tell her the truth but he wasn't sure how she would take the news. It could just make her even angrier with him, though if he kept his mouth shut that would probably end with the same thing.

"Kaji…don't hide anything from me…" Elsa said as she stepped over and placed her hand on his shoulder. Kaji was still silent, still debating whether or not it would be a good idea to tell her what he knew. However, she wasn't going to accept no for an answer even if he said it.

"Kaji!" Elsa demanded as she turned him towards her forcefully and pushed him until he was against the wall. Kaji grunted slightly from the move but it didn't hurt. Elsa stared into his eyes, expectantly and he sighed in defeat. He wasn't being given much of a choice.

"What exactly do you want to know?" he asked as he grabbed her hands and made her ease up on him so he could lean off the wall. Elsa crossed her arms at him and tilted her head slightly.

"I want to know what you were talking about when you said "that day" assuming that what that bastard said was true?" Elsa asked.

"It was a rumor that Mitsu killed your parents, something I had dismissed since I had no idea of knowing if it was true. Though, I suppose now that I think about it; the rumor must be true. I just never thought that…that night was the same night everyone was talking about and it even explains some things…" Kaji said.

"Explains what? Were you there when it…happened?" Elsa's anger seemed to leave her eyes and it was replaced with confusion. Kaji took a deep breath before replying.

"You would think that a rumor like that would swarm all over the area but for some reason I haven't heard it as much as I should have, instead I heard talk of capturing me for a reward. You might think it's a strange coincidence that seems to have favored Mitsu a bit? The night your parents were killed was the same night that I escaped from Adenia and set sail for…well anywhere really as long as I could get my freedom," Kaji summarized as he shuddered at the memory. Elsa looked a bit surprised by the news and moved to comfort him but he shook his head. Though he was happy that she didn't seem angry with him anymore.

"Wait…so you were there when it happened?" Elsa asked. Kaji shook his head, hesitantly.

"I was being sailed on a rather small ship by people that were loyal to my father and by extension me. It was going well since we escaped without pursuit. However, when it seemed like we had gotten away without any tails, we ran across my brother's ship, suddenly. It was such a big surprise to us. It was like he was waiting for us, like he just knew I had escaped and that he knew exactly where we were going to be on what day. But…that's when something strange happened. Another ship, a large galleon, I believe it was your parent's ship since I vaguely remember the same crest on the sails. Their ship was there too that day and while Mitsu definitely noticed my ship, he didn't seem too interested in me; he didn't even try to swallow us up with the sea. Instead he focused on your parent's ship. I saw it get consumed by a giant wave before a whirlpool sucked in what was left…" Kaji said with a shudder. Elsa's eyes widened and anger took place in them again but it wasn't directed at him…yet.

"Why were you and Tsuyo talking about a storm then? There was a storm that day, I remember it; I thought it was…odd how so many lightning bolts struck the sea that day…" Elsa said. Kaji sighed again and ran his gauntleted hand through his silver hair.

"When I saw my brother's ship…I panicked. I was so afraid of him and I didn't want to go back and it was so horrifying how it seemed like he knew exactly where to find me…and when I panicked I…my powers reacted to my emotions and I caused a lightning storm because I was afraid…" Kaji said miserably. He didn't like talking about how easily he lost control of his powers when he liked to pride himself with having complete control over his powers at an early age. He was so afraid that night that he lost his control over it and that giant storm occurred.

"So you weren't involved in my parent's murder?" Elsa asked. Kaji shook her head and then Elsa seemed suspicious and reached up to hold Kaji's face in her hands.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked. Kaji shook his head again.

"I have never lied to you before and I won't start now," he replied. Elsa seemed satisfied but then anger took place in her eyes again as she leaned her head against Kaji's chest, her hands lowering to his shoulders.

"That bastard needs to die Kaji…" Elsa said, bitterly as her hands clenched down on his pauldrons. Kaji frowned and wrapped his arms around her, comfortingly.

"I know…believe me I know…there hasn't been a day that comes by that I wish that dastard died already. I always thought that someone would kill him since he hasn't exactly been making friends, even back at Adenia, or at least if he's still the same. Of course he's still alive though…it appears fate has decided that he and I will face each other under the gaze of our ancestors. I really hate being a pawn in the fate's plan…" Kaji muttered angrily. Elsa pulled back and gazed at her husband in confusion.

"I thought you were the type to believe in the fates?" she asked.

"I know they are real but I do not follow them…my sister taught me that when things happen, if you want to change something then you can't sit around and wait for someone else to do it. If you really want it to change then you must do it yourself otherwise nothing may change…I've come to believe in those words myself…" Kaji said. Elsa smiled lightly before her expression hardened again.

"Kaji…this man needs to die…I don't care if you want to show this man mercy because of his relation to you…he must die for his crimes…" Elsa said fiercely. Kaji frowned and shook his head sadly.

"Why couldn't you just tell me? Why couldn't you just….why are you so hesitant to keep the truth from me?" Elsa asked, bitterly.

"Elsa…" Kaji said softly but Elsa shook her head stubbornly.

"He murdered my parents! He took away two good people just because he lost a duel, honorably and fairly! He did it just to sate his pride! Where's the honor in my parents' death? They didn't even have a chance to fight for their lives! He killed them at sea where he controlled everything because he didn't want to risk losing without the advantage of the water! He robbed me and my sister of parents that should be alive right now, seeing you and me ruling this kingdom together…they should have been there to witness our wedding, my father should have been there to hand me off to you!" Elsa yelled as tears started forming in her eyes. She buried her head into his chest plate and sobbed quietly. Kaji hugged her tightly, stroking her hair softly.

"Why couldn't you have told me from the start! Why are you hiding things from me?!" Elsa sobbed as she beat one of her hands against his chest softly.

"Shhh…Elsa…I don't want to tell you what happened because I don't want to see you break down like this…I didn't even realize who your father was until I heard the name…you and Anna never talked about your parents much for me to piece things together…" Kaji whispered. Elsa shook her head and continued sobbing.

"I deserve the truth!" she demanded.

"I al-" he tried by Elsa shook her head again and glared up at him.

"Bullshit! I know that you're lying…tell me what you're holding back…" she demanded. Kaji's eyes widened and his gaze instantly dropped. He didn't want to tell her the other piece of the story. This was the part that he was afraid to tell. He didn't even tell Anna, who seemed to accept the news better than Elsa. Now he had no choice though.

"Elsa…fine…when I told you that your parent's ship was there…I didn't tell you the whole truth about how your parents were caught in my brother's grasp…" he said softly, his voice hesitant. Elsa stared at him, exactingly. He paused before continuing.

"As I said…my brother surprised me and the crew…none of us knew that he was waiting there…it even seemed like he knew exactly when I would be sprung and when and where I was going to be. I freaked out and caused a storm and then they gave us chase. My brother chased us and his ship sent their bolts and fireballs at us. We tried to run but we were barely staying ahead of them. My brother was trying to pull us in with his powers but I guess my storm interfered with his hold over the ocean. When it seemed like we were never going to escape, I spotted a lone galleon sailing through. I simply pointed at the ship and the captain of my ship ordered the crew to move us so we could use the ship as cover. We did, we maneuvered right around the ship and it took the bolts and fireballs directed at us. We escaped but the galleon was destroyed…I didn't pay it much thought since I was still shaking from the fear of being captured and thrown back into the dark hell that had been almost ten years of my life…" Kaji said softly. There…the whole truth was out…now he would have to wait and see what Elsa decided to do with the knowledge.

Elsa sucked a breath in and Kaji was a little worried that she was going to cry again. For a few minutes they both stood there. Kaji continued to stroke her hair, soothingly and she just stood there, unmoving. Then as if she just caught up to the world she suddenly yelled angrily and pushed away from him and materialized a knife with her powers. Kaji was surprised but only for a moment as he quickly reacted and caught Elsa's wrist when she tried to stab him.

"I hate you! I hate you and your whole fucking family! Why couldn't you all just leave us alone! What did we ever do to you!?" she shouted as she thrashed against him, trying to stab him with her knife or kick him.

"Elsa calm down!" Kaji shouted back. In truth her words stung but he knew that she was just angry or so he hoped.

"You and your entire family can go die and burn in hell!" Elsa cursed as she kept trying to attack him. Kaji held her knife away from him rather easily despite her squirming. He grunted when she tried to knee his groin but he maneuvered quickly so she would hit his hip instead, their armor clanking together from the impact. He quickly pushed grabbed her other wrist when she tried to punch him and twisted them around and pushed her against the wall.

"Elsa, calm down! I was fifth teen and scared out of my wits, I didn't even know it was an Arendelle ship that went down until the sailors told me! And I had no idea that your parents were even on that ship or that my brother was plotting to kill them in the first place!" Kaji shouted. That only seemed to make her angrier though and she continued to thrash against his grip furiously. Kaji grunted as he held her back. He may have been stronger than her but that didn't mean Elsa was weak by any means, and she was hard to hold when she kept thrashing like that.

"I hate you! I regret ever trusting you!" Elsa shouted at him. Those words stung Kaji really badly. He knew that she was probably just letting off steam, which he found ironic but it still hurt to think that she didn't love him anymore.

"Elsa…please…you're just angry…calm down please…" Kaji pleaded. Elsa simply refused though and thrashed against his grip more.

"Fuck you! You're just a coward that ran away when you had the power to stop this to begin with! You could have prevented my parents' death!" she berated. Kaji's eyes widened at the insult and he stared at his wife, surprised. His eyes dropped when he saw how angry she was. He kept holding her back though until she stopped thrashing around and yelling degrading things at him. Instead she just glared at him.

"You're right…" he said softly. Elsa stared at him with a bit of confusion.

"I probably was strong enough to stop Mitsu back then…but I was scared so I decided to run away instead of stand and face him, something my father would have been shamed to see…I could have ended it that night at sea…I could have used my storm to obliterate Mitsu and his ship, and end his reign right there…but I was afraid…I was afraid of him…I was afraid of what he'd do to me if he got his hands on me when I was out of the cell without his permission…I did nothing when he sunk that innocent your parents' ship, all I thought about was that I had escaped…I guess you're right…I am a coward…even now I am still afraid of what my brother will do when I face him to decide the fate of this place and Adenia…" Kaji said softly. Elsa stared at him, shocked and then…guilt appeared on her face as well as realization. Kaji took her hand that held the knife and brought it towards his throat. When he felt the cool blade against his throat he felt his wife jolt.

"You do deserve justice for all that my family has done to yours…" he said, sadly. Elsa stared at him in shock and…dare he saw, fear? He placed his hands over hers softly.

"Kill me then…and have justice for your family…I know you'll be able to defeat Mitsu…you don't have horrors hanging over your head like I do…just…don't forget about me and…find someone else that can make you happy…find someone that can be happy around you without sulking about his past, someone who can rule beside you…someone that can give you children to love and raise…I can't do any of those…no matter how much I want to…" Kaji said sadly. Elsa stared at him and then she closed her eyes and she started to shake softly.

"Just…make sure you find your happiness…" Kaji said miserably. He didn't want to go but if Elsa didn't love him anymore, then he wouldn't be able to go on and if he did then he would just be a shell and he didn't want to be a shell…

"I'm ready now…" he said firmly, steeling himself, he closed his eyes and awaited the pain that would surely come. But it never came to him. Instead he heard soft sniffling and…sobbing? He opened his eyes and saw that Elsa had tears running down her cheeks and her blue eyes looked so pained.

"Elsa?" suddenly before he could ask what was wrong, Elsa dropped the knife and embraced him tightly as if he was about to disappear forever. She buried her head into his chest again and she sobbed against him.

"NO!" she screamed. Kaji's eyes widened but he quickly smiled and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair softly. She continued to hold him tightly, refusing to let him go.

"It's ok Elsa…it's ok…" Kaji soothed. Elsa shook her head against him before pulling back to look at him. Her eyes were red from crying but Kaji still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"It's not ok…I…those things that I said to you…and gods! I tried to kill you! I didn't mean them, I didn't I swear! I love you, more than I could ever say…I was just…angry and I took it out on you…I'm so sorry, I wasn't being fair to you, I know you didn't kill my parents…I know that you were afraid…" Elsa said, quickly before Kaji shook his head.

"I know…don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean any of the things you said. I am glad that my reflexes are good though, otherwise you might have actually gotten me," he joked though neither of them thought it was funny.

"Kaji…" Elsa whispered.

"Don't worry. I know it was a bad joke; I didn't like it either. But…I'm the one that's been unfair to you. Ever since I came, I have just been troubling you with my problems when I had no business doing so. And now I've gone and got us stuck in this mess and people have died for it…I always hated the fact that people died for me, whether it was by my blade or in order to protect me…" Kaji said sadly. Elsa reached up and touched his cheek softly.

"Kaji…I'm your wife. It's my duty to be there for you when you're in pain and considering what you went through I'm surprised you're not breaking down every day…don't let anyone tell you that you're weak. You are strong, stronger than any of us…you can save us from the darkness that comes our way…" she said softly.

"I don't know if I can beat Mitsu, Elsa…he's a master strategist when it comes to the mind…and he has a lot of hold on mine…" Kaji said.

"Then don't listen to him…you're a son of emperors and empresses…" Elsa said. Kaji smiled that time and so did Elsa. Kaji never exactly took pride in that saying since he didn't feel worthy of the shoes everyone expected him to feel but Elsa made him feel like he did.

"I'm so sorry…" Elsa said as her mood dropped again. Kaji smiled and shook his head before leaning down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he did this and pulled her against him. Then what started out as a small, innocent kiss turned into one of passion. Soon their tongues started dancing between their moves as they kissed. Elsa groaned as she raised one of her legs up, over his waist.

"Elsa…" Kaji whispered as he pulled away slightly. They both panted, their breath showing up as they breathed out since the room was cold, which Kaji realized he didn't notice till that point.

"Kaji…" Elsa whispered back, her eyes staring into his, with desire.

"Elsa…are you sure?" Kaji asked. Elsa nodded and she was about to pull him into another kiss but at that point, loud banging on their door, interrupted them. They both broke apart and stared at the door, Kaji glared at the door and he was pretty sure Elsa was pretty mad too.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, trying not to sound angry. Kaji knew it wasn't Anna or any of their friends since they would have been able to detect that Elsa was displeased.

"Your majesties! Prince Chie has something you need to see!" it was Zala's voice. Kaji groaned inwardly since he couldn't blame the man for not knowing what they were doing. He looked at Elsa and she had an expression that showed she was feling the same thing he was.

"We're coming Zala…" Kaji said neutrally. He offered Elsa his hand and she took it quickly, squeezing it a bit. They locked eyes and a silent promise that they would continue later, went between them as they opened the door and left the room. Zala stood at attention when they stepped out of the room.

"Your Majesties," he said, respectfully.

"What is it Zala?" Kaji asked. He still felt really annoyed but he wouldn't take it out on the man.

"After the battle, we searched the perimeter for any stragglers. We found something…interesting…Prince Chie and the others think you should come take a look," Zala answered, swiftly. Kaji and Elsa shared a look of confusion, all annoyance at being interrupted, gone.

"Let's go then," Kaji said.

"Yes, Milord, they're in the throne room," Zala said as he turned and started leading them to where the others were. Kaji felt a bit odd being led by an escort. During his first few days of getting used to the castle he needed to have someone with him so he would get used to the castle. It didn't take more than two days for him to know where he was going. It was also odd to have personnel guards. Even after becoming the king, he and Elsa didn't exactly have guards following them around all the time. They trusted their people and the people trusted them. Plus neither of them liked to be coddled, they could take care of themselves.

"What exactly did you find?" Elsa asked.

"We found…a girl," Zala answered.

"A girl? In the perimeter where we fought?" Kaji asked. He was alarmed that they found a little girl around the area where they fought. Plus they said she was very little. Was she one of their people who was unlucky enough not to make it to the city? Were her parents dead? He knew Arendelle's wilderness wasn't as dangerous as Adenia's but a little girl should not have been able to survive very long without her parents…unless…

"Not exactly around there. One of our men found her walking along the side of the wall, close to where it was breached. She was crying but when the men went to get her…it's as if she mother nature intervened," Zala said.

"What do you mean mother nature?" Kaji asked.

"I mean plants, vines. When the men tried to help her, she screamed at them and then suddenly a mass of vines sprung out of the ground and latched onto our men. They were able to calm her down enough to get her to let them go but she passed out soon after that. We brought her here. Prince Chie said that you two would know what to do," Zala answered. Kaji and Elsa shared a look of confusion but also one of realization.

They didn't have time to ponder though since they already arrived at the throne room. When they stepped inside, they saw that Anna was there and she was playing with a little girl, who they assumed was the girl that Zala was talking about. She was a little blonde girl, with long hair and green eyes. She couldn't have been more than three years old. She was wearing a green dress with flowers on it. She was laughing as Anna had her clap her hands against hers. Kaji noted that roses were growing at her feet.

"Kaji, Elsa, there you are," Anna greeted cheerfully when she saw them. Kaji and Elsa approached them but before they reached them, the little girl turned to them and ran towards them, excitedly. She reached up towards Kaji and Elsa and hopped on her tiny feet.

"Up!" she said excitedly. Kaji's eyes widened slightly at the bold request. He thought she reacted violently to people she just met as Zala mentioned that she screamed at the guards when the approached her. Yet here she was, just meeting them and she acted like they were her parents; they didn't even talk yet. He frowned sadly at the word "parent" but it was wiped away as the little girl below him tugged on his cape, making a smile appear on his face at her cute display.

"Ok…" he answered as he knelt down and picked the little girl up. She was very light, which was expected since she was so small. She giggled when he did this and he settled her so he was supporting her with one arm and securing her with his other one.

"You strong!" she giggled. Kaji couldn't help but smile when she said that; she just had such a warm and innocent atmosphere. Then she looked towards his wife and pointed at her excitedly.

"You, pretty!" she announced loudly. Elsa smiled warmly at the little girl and she reached over and touched the girl's cheek, softly.

"Thank you. What's your name little one?" she asked sweetly.

"My name's Alexandra!" she exclaimed excitedly. Elsa and Kaji laughed at her energy as Anna came over.

"She's so cute," Anna gushed. Alexandra seemed to just drink up the attention Kaji and the others gave her. Kaji bounced her in his arms a bit and she laughed joyfully.

"Alexandra, where are your parents?" Kaji asked when he was finally able to think seriously again. If this girl's parents were still alive then they had to get her back to them, they would be worried sick. Alexandra titled her head to the side slightly then she shrugged.

"I just play all the time like this," to emphasize her point, she made a little flower appear in her hand and she smelled it. Then as if she was holding it in, she let out a loud yawn and then she cuddled up in Kaji's arms and fell asleep. Elsa cooed slightly and stroked the girl's hair softly.

"She's such a sweetheart," she said, Anna nodded in agreement.

"No parents?" Kaji frowned at the thought. She was too young to be running around with no parents to take care of her.

"Yeah…" Anna said sadly. Elsa frowned as well at the little girl that rested in Kaji's arms. He knew that his wife and her sister knew what it was like to have no parents but this girl was so young.

"What should we do with her? She doesn't have anyone to care for her," Elsa said as she stroked Alexandra's hair softly. She had gotten closer and stroked the girl's head adoringly. Kaji looked down at the innocent little life he held who seemed to be very comfortable with him and his wife. He decided what to do with her then.

"We'll keep her with us," he said. Elsa and Anna looked at him, surprised. Elsa smiled, she probably figured out what Kaji's other motive was besides making sure the girl was taken care of. He smiled to as he looked down at the girl. He took it as a good sign that she showed up at that point. Maybe it was a way of giving them a way to have a family?

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Of course…she seems to like us very much…and Kaji and I can't have children…" Elsa said sadly. Anna looked at them sympathetically but she didn't argue. Kaji would have been surprised if she did, considering the fact that the little girl captivated her also.

"We'll put her in one of the rooms and then we'll sort this out later…we still have Mitsu coming in the morning…" Kaji said the last part somberly. Anna nodded before moving towards the door.

"I'll go help Rapunzel and the others make sure the people are well kept…sleep well you two and Kaji? Rest well, we need you to be at your best for this…" Anna said as she left quickly. Kaji frowned as he thought about how many people were counting on him to win this fight and save them. There was so much writing on this fight that he just knew that he couldn't let them down. There would be no retreat or way out if he lost this…

"Come on Kaji, let's put her to bed so we can rest up. You have a big day tomorrow…" Elsa said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Kaji nodded and then they left the room.

"Go find Chie and stay with him, Zala," Kaji said when Zala moved to follow them. Zala froze up but he saluted and let them leave.

"Are you really sure about us taking care of her, Kaji?" Elsa asked as they walked down the hall towards the rooms.

"To be honest, no. But…well like you said, we can't have children…" Kaji said softly. Elsa stayed silent after that and soon enough they reached the rooms. They picked the room right next to theirs for Alexandra. Elsa opened the door for Kaji so he could go in.

"I'll tuck her in," Kaji said as he walked into the room with Alexandra still in his arms. Elsa followed him in towards the bed. Kaji sat down on the bed and pulled the covers back and placed the little girl down on the bed, softly and pulled the covers over her. Alexandra snuggled into the blankets cutely, making Kaji smile and reach forward to move some of her hair from her face.

"I hope that I'll survive long enough to do this again," Kaji thought as he stood up. Elsa knelt down next to the bed and she kissed Alexandra on her head, lightly before she and Kaji walked towards the door. Then before they left the room, they heard a little voice, calling to them.

"Mommy…Daddy…" Alexandra said fondly. They both turned to see that she was still sleeping but she had a large smile on her face. Kaji smiled at the sight and when he turned to look at his wife, he saw that she was smiling too.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he said. Elsa smiled at him then she pulled him down and whispered something into his ear, making him blush before she dragged him out of the room, closing the door quietly.

The weather that night was filled with loud thunder and bright lightning along with a snowstorm. It was almost as loud as the sounds coming from Kaji and Elsa's room that night as they enjoyed their last time alone before Kaji had to face his brother in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Frozen

Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you all for reading this and a big thanks to anyone that's stuck by me through this whole story.

Episode 13: The Conquer vs The Hero

When Kaji awoke he thought of two things. He was going to be fighting his older brother, who he was shaking in fear from and that his wife was still asleep, using him as a pillow. The latter was a nicer thing to think about so he focused on that. He looked down at his wife; she was sleeping peacefully, using his chest as a pillow.

Her hair was out of its braid, which he enjoyed seeing. It made her look so much more like a goddess. She was breathing softly with a euphoric smile on her face from the night before no doubt, her skin was cold against his but he didn't mind. She had her arms around him protectively as if something was going to take him away in her sleep.

Despite the fact that he didn't get much sleep the night before because of certain actions he did last night, he still felt very rested and energized especially because of what he did the night before. Then he remembered that his brother would be arriving soon and they would fight to the death, all for the fate of one kingdom that Kaji didn't exactly feel like returning to.

"Kaji?" Elsa asked, softly. Kaji's attention returned to his wife, who stirred from her slumber and lifted herself off of him so she was holding herself above him. She looked at him worriedly and he reached up to hold her face gently, bringing her down so he could kiss her softly.

"I'm ok Elsa…I'm ready…" Kaji said when they parted and then he moved her gently so he could sit at the edge of the bed.

"Kaji…are you sure something isn't bothering you?" she asked, soothingly as she placed her hand onto his back and leaned her chin onto his shoulder. Kaji looked to the side and leaned his head against hers before he answered.

"To be honest, I'm scared…like I said yesterday, I…I don't want to lose you or anyone. I've put this kingdom through so much already and I refuse to let anyone die for my mistakes…" Kaji muttered. Elsa turned his head to hers and she kissed him again, softly.

"Then win…win for your kingdom, win for your friends…win for me," she told him. Kaji kissed her again, which she returned before he pulled away and stood up to get ready.

"He'll be here soon…we'll meet him out in the front of the harbor wall," he said as he pulled on his undergarments and his clothes before pulling on his chain mail.

"What do you intend to do?" Elsa asked as she stood up and wove her hand and her armor appeared over her body. Then she walked over to help Kaji get ready.

"The traditional duel for Adenians is a test of might with our skills and our weapons…not our powers. I doubt Mitsu will abide by those rules though, so I don't want him damaging the city. We'll meet him out there and you'll create a place for us on the water like the Iceland you made around Arendelle. I'll fight him on that," Kaji said as he finished adjusting his chainmail so he could pull on his white clothing. Then he started putting his armor on, over that.

"What happens if he breaks the rule of no powers? Does that mean that we can interfere?" Elsa asked as she helped Kaji put his armor on.

"No, I'll still face him alone. I'm hoping that he'll break the rule actually. Then I can beat him and show the people what kind of a ruler he really is…" Kaji said bitterly as he finished putting the armor for his legs on and started pulling his fault and his chest plate on.

"What? Are you sure?" Elsa asked as she helped him with the clasps and the straps of his armor.

"It's the only way Elsa…it's either this or we face an armada plus Mitsu. No, this way we can avoid putting more lives at risk and I can settle the score with my brother once and for all…" Kaji said as he pulled his pauldrons and his bicep armor on. Then he pulled his gauntlets on and made sure everything was adjusted right before picking his sword up and put it on. Then he picked his cape up and swung it around his shoulders before he fastened it.

"Kaji…" he turned to his wife to see that she held his scarf in her hands and when he went to get it from her, she stopped him and put it on him herself. He ducked his head forward so she could wrap it around him more easily and when she finished he stood back up straight. Before he could pull away though, she pulled him down for another deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and returned it. They kissed for a few moments before they had to pull away.

"It's time…" Kaji whispered softly as he held her, she nodded and they both hesitantly let each other go. Kaji looked towards their table where his crown sat but when he reached for it, he hesitated. If all went according to plan then he wouldn't be wearing that crown anymore.

"Kaji…if you do decide to go to Adenia, you know that I will go with you right?" Elsa asked. Kaji turned to her, surprised but she shook her head with a smile.

"If you're the king of that place, then that makes me the queen. Don't worry, Anna can rule while we're gone. She can handle it, plus she'll have help," Elsa said. Kaji smiled at her faithfulness but as he thought about it, he wondered if going to Adenia was what he really wanted to do. He looked back at his crown on the table and then without another thought he picked it up and put it on his head.

"Let's go, my queen," he said in a rare flirtatious voice. Elsa giggled at his antics slightly before taking his hand.

"As you wish, my king," she replied in an equally flirtatious voice. Kaji was about to go fight the toughest battle he's ever fought. It wouldn't hurt to lighten the mood before he did, it might be the last time he'd ever get to do it.

"Let's go then…I'm sure, everyone is waiting for us," Kaji said. Elsa nodded and then together, they stepped out of their room and stared walking through the halls.

They walked hand in hand as they always had ever since their marriage, through the halls. Before they left though, they paused at the door that Alexandra stayed in. Kaji placed one of his hands on the door softly and took a breath before Elsa got him to start moving down the halls again. Everything was silent as they walked through the halls. No signs of their servants getting food ready or Anna's energetic laughter. Everything was quiet as they exited the castle out into the courtyard.

"Your majesties…" Zala and his five men were all standing in the courtyard alone.

"I assume everything is ready?" Kaji asked.

"Yes, your majesty. Everything is ready. The ship is prepped and everyone is waiting," Zala said.

"Well…let's go then…" Kaji said as he and Elsa started leaving the courtyard, Zala and his men following them. When they stepped out of the gates, they saw that all their people and soldiers were out and they were waiting for them, they were all standing so that their was a walkway in between them all so they could walk through them. Kaji took a breath and looked at Elsa who smiled reassuringly.

As they made their way to the docks, they passed all their people and their soldiers. The soldiers all saluted when they passed and their people all got down on a knee to show them their respect. Kaji looked at all the faces of the people that adopted him and the soldiers that decided to protect him and fight beside him. His eyes landed on Melina and her family and he nodded to them when he caught their eyes.

It didn't take them long to leave the inner wall of the city and walked onto the port. Anna, Kristoff, and their other friends were there. His father's ship was prepared and awaiting them. They walked up towards their friends and they all nodded towards Kaji before they followed them onto the ship.

"We're ready to sail," Tamriel said.

"Then take us out, Admiral," Kaji said simply. Soon enough as he said the words, the black ship started sailing. Kaji moved to the front of the ship deck as they made their way towards the harbor wall. A couple ships decided to follow them closely to guard their ship despite the large group of ships sitting outside of the harbor wall. He was about to leave his world and if he failed to succeed he would never come back and it was likely it wouldn't even be there for him to go back to as well. When they passed the harbor gates and he heard the gates close behind them, he knew that his battle was about to begin.

They sailed out into the ocean until their ship was in front of their fleet. Mitsu and the Adenian fleet was nowhere in sight however. It was still early in the day though. The sun hadn't even come up yet. They decided to wake up early so they could prepare everything and so Kaji could have some time to prepare himself for his battle.

Everyone had decided to leave him alone for a time; even Elsa gave him his space. He appreciated the privacy but at the same time he felt alone. He wondered if Mitsu would actually abide by the rules of the duel. As vicious and untrustworthy as his brother was, even he would think twice before breaking a sacred rule like one for a duel. Though he had a feeling that if he were killed, it wouldn't really matter. Except for Elsa, he was the only one that could defeat him and he was the only one that could wrench control of Adenia from him. Mitsu would be too powerful for Adenia to dare resist him. The emperors of old used their powers to quell riots before, what would stop Mitsu from doing the same?

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Kaji turned to see his brother walk up to him. He had a neutral expression on his face as usual but Kaji could see the worry in them.

"Of course I'm ready. I don't have much choice now," Kaji answered.

"There's always a choice Kaji," Chie said.

"Not this time," Kaji replied somberly. Chie sighed and moved till he was standing next to him.

"You know that you're a lot like her?" Chie asked. Kaji turned to his brother in confusion. What was he talking about? 

"Like who?" he asked. Chie chuckled a bit before he frowned, sadly.

"Our mother of course," he said in a half happy, half depressed tone.

"What?" Kaji asked. He always heard that he was like his father, not his mother. That was the first time someone actually made a comparison like that. Though Kaji wasn't sure what to think about that. He was very young when his father died and his mother shut the world out, so he had a hard time remembering what they were both like. He always took solace in the fact that he was like his father but his mother? Well he didn't really have anything to help him think of her, something that he always regretted.

"What do you mean?" Kaji asked.

"I'm sure everyone said that you're like our father, right? Well I think that you're more like out mother than our father," Chie said.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Kaji asked. Chie chuckled more at him before he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know because I remember what she was like before…she shut the world out…I'm sure that you remember some of it?" Chie asked. Kaji shook his head though; he was barely six when he last saw his mother. He never saw her again, something that he always dreaded. Even though he did remember her as a very kind person; it wasn't enough for him…he missed her very much and he wanted to know her.

"I remember Father well enough; it's easy for me to remember him. But I barely remember Mother…" Kaji said sadly. Chie frowned and then he removed his hand from his shoulder.

"You don't? That…well…our mother was very caring and she always tried to protect others over herself, even though she was a bit…loose headed. She loved you very much; don't ever wonder about that Kaji. When you were born, she showered you with her love. You were happy too, I assure you…Mother thought you would grow into a fine ruler and she was right…" Chie said encouragingly. Kaji smiled at his brother and he was about to reply but at that moment, a loud horn sounded and they looked towards the horizon and they saw the sun start to rise and with it, hundreds of ships…

"They're here…" Kaji said lowly.

"Yes…" Chie replied.

"Kaji?" Kaji turned to see his wife coming up to him with a worried look on her face. He held his hand out to her when she got closer and instead of taking it, she hugged him tightly. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair soothingly.

"I'll leave you alone until you're ready then," Chie said as he nodded towards Kaji and left him with his wife at the front of the ship.

"Kaji…are you sure that you want to do this?" Elsa asked as she pulled back so their eyes could meet.

"It's not about wanting to do this, my love; I have to do this," Kaji stated. Elsa didn't seem to like that answer though. She frowned and her eyes watered a bit, making Kaji lean down to kiss her softly.

"Don't worry…I won't give up. I'll come out of this and then we can go back home and be together in peace again...and then we could even take Alexandra as out daughter…" Kaji said softly. Elsa managed to smile lightly before she leaned up and kissed him again. They held that for a few moments before Anna interrupted them.

"Hey…guys…we have to move now, sis we need you to create the Iceland now," Anna said softly, without her usual cheer or energy, something that Kaji actually liked.

"Right…" Elsa and Kaji pulled away from their embrace and then Elsa went to the railing of the ship and started creating a large ice field for Kaji them and for Kaji to fight his brother.

"Everyone get ready, and Balin, you have it right?" Kaji ordered. Balin nodded towards an object with a cloth over it that one of their sailors was holding before he took it.

"Elsa, is it ready?" Kaji asked. Elsa sighed and turned to him with a nod. Kaji went over to the railing to see and he smiled lightly at what she created. It was a rather large Iceland that had some kind of ruin like structures and pillars on it. There was a place in the middle where they would meet Mitsu and his party.

"Bring us to it, Admiral!" Kaji ordered. He heard a loud reply of "Sir!" before they started moving towards the ice. Kaji caught sight of a ship from the Adenian fleet, making way towards the ice as well. He knew it must've been Kaji's ship. He recognized the blue sails on the ship. Just to be sure he activated his sight and his vision turned blue. He saw a large green aura coming from the ship approaching but his breath hitched when he made out an even larger, dark blue aura. His vision turned back to normal almost in reaction and he blinked slightly. His fist tightened on the hilt of his sword, his brother was definitely on that ship.

"We're here Milord," Tamirel said when she brought the ship to a stop, next to the Iceland. Kaji took a deep breath as he saw Mitsu's ship pull up on the other side.

"Let's go…" Elsa said as she took his hand into hers. Kaji smiled at her in thanks before nodding.

"Eugene, Rapunzel, Chie, Pabbie, stay on the ship, you too, Tamriel," Kaji said. Rapunzel looked like she was about to complain and so did Tamriel but Elsa held up her hand.

"He's right, stay. It's already a risk that most of us are going. In case Mitsu tries something, we need to make sure that some of us are still safe," she said. Rapunzel still looked like she was about to blow up at them but Eugene set his hand on her shoulder and he nodded to her, making her huff and cross her arms. Tamirel muttered a "Yes your majesties," before going back to the helm, while Pabbie simply nodded, relenting without a fuss. Chie looked a bit angry but Kaji shook his head at him.

"One of us needs to stay here brother, otherwise, Mitsu will have both of us in his sights…" Kaji said. Chie sighed but he nodded before stomping over to a chair. Kaji turned to Zala and his men before motioning towards Chie.

"Stay here," he ordered. They all saluted him hesitantly before moving over towards Chie.

After that, Kaji and Elsa led the others that were coming onto the Iceland. It was firm and smooth and they didn't slip on it. They walked towards the center of the area and no one from Mitsu's ship got out until they reached the center. Kaji had to squeeze Elsa's hand when people started exiting from Mitsu's ship and started making their way towards them. He felt Elsa's grip on his hand tighten as well. Then his breath hitched when his eyes landed on him.

"Is it him?" Elsa asked. Kaji nodded and pointed towards the man in the middle of the rather small group of guards. They were close enough to make out at this point.

The man was rather tall, almost as tall as Kaji. He had pale skin that had a tad more color than Kaji and he had shining blue eyes that held an arrogant sight along with well kept, long brown hair. He wore a set of light armor that was blue in color along with a cape that seemed to be made out of a wolf's fur.

"Mitsu…" Kaji thought as his brother and his party finally reached them.

"Hello Little Brother…" Mitsu said with an arrogant tone. Kaji narrowed his eyes at him, trying to fight off the fear that was ebbing at his mind.

"Don't call me that…" Kaji replied firmly. Mitsu chuckled at his attempt to be tough but Kaji had a feeling that he could see right through his act.

"Of course heh…well I must say…I suppose you could have done worse for a kingdom but I suppose I can see the benefits," Mitsu said as he crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully. Kaji followed his gaze and he saw it land on Elsa. His blood boiled a bit when he figured out what he was talking about.

"I must say, she's very beautiful…" Mitsu said cruelly. Kaji grit his teeth and he felt the temperature drop a little. Elsa must've been angry as well. He heard Anna growl warningly and for a moment he thought that maybe they should sic her on him; she hated it when people lusted after Elsa, almost as much as he did.

"Stay away from her," Anna threatened. Kristoff looked alarmed and quickly tried to calm her down but she didn't yield. Mitsu looked at her like he just noticed her then he laughed.

"My my, I guess the other whore wants some attention? Ha!" Mitsu mocked. Kaji's anger boiled over when Mitsu did that. His eyes glared right at his brother and Mitsu actually seemed to notice that he wasn't pleased.

"You…you little motherfu-" Anna was about to lunge at him but Kristoff grabbed her and slapped his hand over her mouth before she could do anything rash. Kaji had half a mind to set her on him if he didn't have a score to settle.

"You will treat my wife with respect before we settle this…" Kaji said, all fear banished from his mind by anger. He let go of Elsa's hand and he sent her a reassuring glance before he stepped forward. Mitsu looked taken aback for a moment before he readjusted himself.

"Well well it seems that you finally grew up, it's about time. This should make your death all the more sweeter," Mitsu said. Kaji's eyes narrowed but he didn't reply and kept silent.

"You understand the crimes that you're going to answer for right?" Elsa asked. She tried to sound calm but Kaji knew she was barely holding herself back from attacking him.

"Oh? And what crimes are those? Wait…oh this is good! Hahaha! You're that fool's daughter aren't you? I had a feeling that he had children. You have to be, you look just like the whore he kept!" Mitsu laughed. Kaji knew that Elsa was about to blow; he could feel the temperature drop.

"Enough!" Kaji intervened. Mitsu stopped laughing and fixed his gaze on him, making Kaji momentarily cringe, something that he must've noticed since he smirked.

"Yes, I suppose that's been enough talk. We should get back to business now…" Mitsu said as he snapped his fingers. One of the guards that was with him, came forward. He handed Mitsu a spear that was silver-blue and the blade was the size of a short sword. He also handed him a small shield and a blue knight helmet that had yellow horns sticking out of it in a formation Kaji couldn't' recognize.

"Balin," Kaji said. His general stepped up to him and removed the cloth over the object to reveal a helmet. It was white in color and it held had white horns on it as well in a crown formation around the top. He picked it up from Balin's hands and he reached up and took off his crown before giving it to him.

"Keep it safe," Kaji said simply as he faced his brother with the helmet in hand. Then Elsa held her hands out and a blue shield formed in her hands. It had the symbol of Arendelle carved into it along with a dragonhead.

"Stay safe…" she said as she handed it to him. He nodded as he took it and fixed it so he was holding it in his left hand. Then she pulled him into a kiss, which he returned right away, passing their love through the gesture. They parted after a few moments, while saying a few silent words before Kaji pulled the helmet over his head but he didn't pull his visor down yet. He looked across at Mitsu as he pulled his own helmet on and Kaji recognized the formation of the horns. It was faint but it looked like Mitsu was trying to look like a dragon, if the pictures were correct.

"Well I assume we're ready then? Say your goodbyes now," Mitsu said. Kaji turned to just get engulfed in a hug from Anna, which he returned.

"Kick his ass," Anna said simply as she pulled away.

"Count on it," he promised as she pulled away and backed off. Kaji and Kristoff shook hands before they hugged for a moment. No words were exchanged between the two since neither had to say anything. Balin simply bowed before following the other two. Then Elsa stood there with him and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Come back to me…" she whispered. Kaji nodded and touched her face, gently before leaning down and kissing her again, only for a few moments.

"Go…" he said, motioning towards where the others were standing. He knew they wouldn't go back to the ship even if he ordered it. Elsa paused but she complied and walked over to where the others were standing. Then Kaji turned to his brother, who had walked forwards a few feet with another man who was wearing a set of brown robes and held a scroll in his hand.

"Are you ready for us to begin then? After the rules are stated, we're starting," Mitsu said, pulling his visor down and then he hefted his spear, expertly in his right hand. Kaji took a breath and pulled his visor down before drawing his sword and hefting his shield into a comfortable position. Then he stepped towards his brother until they were about ten feet apart. Then the man with Mitsu stepped up until he was barely in front of Mitsu. Then he unrolled the scroll.

"Here, for gods and men to see, do you both herby swear to uphold the ancient laws of this duel? It will simply be a test of arms and skill, no help aloud to either side. It will cease when one dies or surrenders and the other accepts it. Whatever the outcome, Adenia will follow," the man said.

"I swear to uphold the rules," Kaji said as he lifted his shield so it was in front of him and then he pointed his sword towards his brother.

"As do I…" Mitsu said as he twirled his spear over his shoulder and held it towards Kaji, menacingly. The man in cloth quickly took his leave of them and then the two brothers started circling each other.

"Where's Chie by the way? The coward fled with the book and I'd like it back…" Mitsu asked as they circled each other.

"Out of your clutches, that's where…" Kaji said as he lunged at him. Mitsu sidestepped him as he sliced at him with his sword and he hit him in the back with the shaft of his spear, making Kaji stumble a bit but he did it on purpose. Mitsu tired to take the opportunity but Kaji quickly turned and backhanded him with his shield; the blow connected with his helmet, making his brother stagger backwards.

"Erg…ok, that's it…" Mitsu growled as he tightened his stance. Kaji quickly got back into position as well before he had to deflect Mitsu's spear with his shield and then he swiped at him but Mitsu blocked it with his own shield. Kaji pressed though, making Mitsu stagger under the pressure. Kaji was forced to pull back though when Mitsu made a swipe at him with his spear.

"I can do this…" Kaji thought as he readjusted his position. Mitsu made a jab at him but Kaji deflected it with his sword, making Mitsu twirl to the side and when he landed, he swung the blade at him. Kaji tried to block it but right before it hit, Mitsu expertly pulled back and hit the back of his leg with the shaft of his spear, making Kaji fall onto his knee. He tried to deflect the spear when he tried to hit him again but Mitsu kicked his shield out and he caught Kaji in his left arm. Kaji grunted in pain as the blade pierced through his chain mail and into his bicep. He struck where he only had chain mail covering. Mitsu pulled his spear back when Kaji swiped at him with his sword and Kaji winced as he felt blood start to leave the wound.

"Surely you can do better?" Mitsu taunted. Kaji growled at him and stood back on both his feet before charging him again. Mitsu swiped at him and Kaji twirled into it, blocking the spear with his sword, while spinning around and back handing his brother with his shield in the head, knocking his helmet off and sending him into the ice ground. Mitsu skidded on the ground for a few moments before he stopped. He grunted as he got up and then he glared right at Kaji, there was a bruise on the left side of his face.

"Bastard…" he said as he got back up and hefted his spear again.

Kaji held his shield in front of him and kept his sword pointed at his brother. He knew he could beat him. His brother kept underestimating him. If he could just find an opening like that again, then maybe he could just run him through. Still, it was too early to be thinking about victory. It was likely that all he did was piss Mitsu off.

"Ok then brother…I tried to give you a chance but you've sealed your fate…" Mitsu growled as he advanced on him. Kaji prepared to intercept him as his brother charged at him but instead of going for a jab, he twirled his spear into a downward angle. Kaji blocked it with his shield, easily but then his brother quickly advanced on him, while holding his shield down. Then right when he was on top of him, Kaji pushed his spear away and tried to slice him but Mitsu dodged and delivered a rather hard punch to his left arm, where he had pieced his arm. Kaji's arm screamed in pain, making him wince and loosen his grip on the shield. Mitsu took advantage of his pain and quickly pulled the shield from him before he could grip it firmly again. Then he tossed the shield away then he kicked Kaji in the chest, hard, sending him onto his back. His helmet came loose and flew off during this and it tumbled off somewhere as he hit the ground. He grunted in pain but he quickly held his sword up and stopped his brother's spear from coming down on his head.

"Die, damn you!" Mitsu growled as he slammed his fist onto the spear, trying to force it down. Kaji held firm through as his brother's gaze and weapon tried to bear down on him. He raised his leg and quickly knocked his knee, making his brother falter before he pulled his hand back and punched him in the face with his left hand, making his brother let go of his spear and stagger back.

Kaji threw his spear away and jumped onto his feet. His brother was still recovering from his blow and Kaji quickly advanced on him and swiped at him with his sword. Mitsu saw it and he tried to dodge it but Kaji caught him in his shoulder, cutting right into his armor. Mitsu growled as he backed off quickly. He had a black eye growing on his right eye and he was gripping his right shoulder as blood seeped from the wound and through his fingers.

"Damn you…" Mitsu cursed. Kaji panted slightly as he hefted his sword up. He waited for Mitsu's next move but instead of attacking him, he smirked, evilly.

"You know…Suri always talked about you when we imprisoned her for letting you go? She always said that you'd stop my tyranny as she called it. She kept talking about it until the day she died…" Mitsu taunted. Kaji grit his teeth when his brother talked about their sister. It infuriated him that he dared talk about his sister the way he did.

"Leave Suri out of this…" Kaji growled. He was about to attack him again until his brother brought something else up.

"She stayed strong…even after what I did to her…" Mitsu said, cruelly. Kaji froze and he stared at his brother's cruel smile and he dreaded what he meant by that.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Mitsu chuckled a bit as he looked at Kaji.

"Well…I did to a woman what all men do to their women…" Mitsu said. Kaji's eyes widened in realization and he gasped.

"Y-You…" Kaji couldn't bring himself to say the words. The implication was too harsh and…vile for him to even think about. Mitsu only laughed loudly.

"Her screams were so nice to hear…she tried to resist but she enjoyed it eventually…night after night wore on her…until she begged for it like a whore…" Mitsu said lowly. Kaji felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought of what his sister had to endure.

"You…you couldn't have…" Kaji whispered in denial. Mitsu just laughed more though at his denial.

"I did it and she enjoyed it up until I killed her…it was so satisfying to see the life bleed from that traitorous whore's eyes…" Mitsu said. Kaji felt his tears drop down his cheeks as he thought more about his poor sister. She sacrificed so much for him and she got her virtue taken against her will before she died…

"And Mother…you should've heard her screams as I killed her…she was so pitiful after Father died…it was for the best because after that, I was able to take control!" Mitsu shouted. Kaji grit his teeth at the mention of their mother and the way she died. It was bad enough hearing what happened to his sister.

"You…why…" Kaji asked.

"Because it's always been about you!" Mitsu shouted as he raised his hands up and suddenly a large wave sprung up from the ocean. He brought the wave crashing down onto the land and Kaji flinched and he quickly dove behind a pillar as the wave passed over. He did get drenched but at least he didn't get swallowed up or swept away.

"It's always been about you! Everything!" Kaji peeked over his cover and he quickly ducked as a tendril made of water tried to grab him. He rolled away from his cover and he slashed backwards at the tendril as it coiled around his leg.

"Mother, Father, Suri, Chie, and even Tsuyo; all they ever saw was you the moment you came into this world!" Kaji had to duck as his brother advanced on him; his brother had brought water towards him and created a bunch of water tendrils around him and he was swiping at him with them.

"Mitsu, you've broken the rules!" someone shouted. Kaji didn't know whom since he was too busy trying to avoid Mitsu's water.

"Fuck the rules! This is a test of might!" Kaji ducked behind another ice pillar and he heard someone scream out in pain but he didn't dare stick his head out. Fear gripped him again; he always feared his brother's powers after what he suffered at his hands. Now that he'd broken the rules, there was noting keeping Kaji's fear back and his mind was too focused on what he said.

"That's right! Run Kaji! Prove that everyone's hopes in you were false!" Mitsu taunted. Suddenly Kaji felt a tendril wrap around his leg. He hacked it off with his sword but then suddenly he was grabbed by a whole bunch of them.

"No!" suddenly he saw a bunch of torrents of water rise up from the ocean and rush towards him before forming a water orb around him, trapping him.

"So it ends!" Mitsu shouted. Kaji struggled to move in the water trap but the water started weighing down on him. He felt the water start to push on him and he wanted to scream out as he knew that this time his brother wouldn't let him go right before he was about to drown, this time he was actually going to do it!

"After you die, your world will be mine! I'll finally bury this pathetic city at sea like I should've done years ago! I'm going to drown these people that have adopted you…I'm going to make them hurt…I'm going to take your whore and her sister for my own and make them mine…until they can only think about me…I'll give special attention to your whore though…she will scream…for eternity…" Mitsu taunted.

Kaji didn't exactly know what happened but as soon as he said that, something inside him finally snapped. His eyes snapped open and then blinding rage seeped through him like a volcano erupting. His vision shifted to Orudo and then it turned to yellow. He opened his left hand out and lightning surged from his hand and ran throughout the orb. Then he called down a lightning strike from the skies to strike the orb. The orb dispersed from the impact, freeing him.

"What?!" Mitsu exclaimed. Kaji glared at him, his glowing yellow eyes boring into his brother. Kaji's eyes zeroed in on all the weakness in Mitsu's being. He zeroed in on the cut he made in his shoulder, which highlighted to his vision.

"It's time you answered for your crimes!" Kaji shouted as he shot a small bolt at his shoulder wound. Mitsu screamed out in pain as his wound was shocked by Kaji's bolt. He created a giant tendril of water and swiped at him but Kaji flipped over it before he sprinted at him. Mitsu desperately tried to stop him by creating more water tendrils to stop him but Kaji avoided them all and then when he vaulted over one final tendril, he lunged at him. Mitsu moved to the side but Kaji caught his side, spilling blood onto the ice. Mitsu screamed in pain and held his bleeding side. Kaji rolled when he hit the ground and landed on his feet.

"You son of a bitch!" Mitsu shouted as he created a huge wave of water from the ocean. He brought it up until he held it over them and then he dropped it on the Iceland and sent it, surging at Kaji.

Kaji grit his teeth as he raised his hand into the sky and a large lightning bolt shot down into his hand. Then he formed a spear of lightning with the bolt and he threw it at the wave. The lightning surged through the wave and then screams of pain came to his ears and the wave suddenly stopped and slacked, the water falling off the edges, back into the ocean. Mitsu was on his knees, steam coming off his being. The lightning had surged all the way through until it reached him and the water only amplified the effect.

"You…what are you…how did you…" Mitsu groaned in pain as he fell onto his hands, he was done now. Kaji stepped towards him slowly. He looked towards his left and he saw Elsa and the others walking towards Mitsu as well, even the people he told to stay on the ship. Then on his right he saw Mitsu's people. They were all guards and the one wearing the cloth wasn't with them. He also made out that one of them was holding a red pillow and what he assumed to be the crown of Adenia's king.

"You've lost Mitsu…" Kaji said as he came to a stop in front of his brother. He lifted his sword until it was under Mitsu's chin.

"What…what are you…how did you…beat me? I''m…the child of emperors…a conquer that cannot be defeated…how did you…get over your fear?" Mitsu groaned. Blood still leaked from the wound in his side and he was entirely drenched. Kaji glared at him, his yellow eyes boring into his as he pushed his sword into his throat more.

"You're not the only one that's a child of emperors and heroes…and you've just been defeated by me…" Kaji said bitterly. He looked to his right and saw that Elsa and his friends had decided to wait for him to decide what to do with Mitsu and when he looked to his left, he saw that Mitsu's people were doing the same.

"So…what happens now? I know that you're not going to kill me…that's not the honorable way…right? I'm unable to defend myself…" Mitsu chuckled slightly. Kaji growled and grabbed his neck, hefting him off of the ground.

"Why should I show you mercy?! You killed out sister and raped her! You murdered our mother! You destroyed our father's legacy and our family just because you wanted the throne!" Kaji shouted as he squeezed his brother's neck, making him gasp for breath.

"So what then? Are you going to take revenge or are you a coward?" Mitsu wheezed. Kaji growled again before he dropped him. Mitsu was able to stand on his feet but barely. Mitsu was about to retort some kind of smartass remark since he assumed that Kaji was going to let him live but he gasped as Kaji suddenly stabbed him in the chest with his sword.

"That was for my mother and Suri…and everyone else you killed…" Kaji growled as he sank his blade into his chest. Mitsu groaned as he impaled him with the sword. Blood flowed from the wound and onto the snow. Then Kaji let out a vicious cry and lightning struck down from the skies on Mitsu. His screams of agony were only heard for a few moments before the light faded and right where he was, there was a pile of ashes. Kaji panted as he stood there in the same position for a few moments before he stood back up straight and swiped his sword sharply, sending the ashes off his sword. Then he sheathed the blade and took a deep breath. It was over.

"Kaji!" Kaji turned to his right only to be tackled in a hug from Anna. Kristoff and Chie came over and patted him on the back, giving him congratulations. He saw Balin and Tamriel both bow to him, respectfully. Then he saw Elsa, standing there, a bright smile on her face. Kaji pulled away from Anna and then he walked towards his wife.

"Elsa?" he asked. His wife's smile brightened before she jumped into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck, tightly. Kaji hugged her close and twirled her in the air a few times, listening to her giggles.

"You came back…" Elsa whispered into his ear.

"Just like I promised," Kaji said proudly as he set her onto the ground. Elsa smiled at him again and then she kissed him. Kaji returned it right away, making sure to send all his love and affection through the kiss. They kissed passionately for a few moments before pulling away. They smiled at one another before Chie cleared his throat.

"Kaji?" Kaji turned to his brother and saw that he was holding the crown that he saw one of Mitsu's guards holding. There was a golden crown sitting on the pillow.

"It's yours…" he said. Kaji looked at the crown in wonder. It was something his parents always wanted him to put on. Something that tore his family apart ever since his father died. He looked at Elsa and she nodded encouragingly.

"Whatever you decide," she said. Kaji picked the crown up and he stared at it. Then after a few moments he put the crown on Chie's head.

"What?!" Chie exclaimed.

"All hail the King of Adenia, Chie," Kaji said as he stepped back. The men that were with Mitsu all got down on their knees to bow but Chie was dumbfounded.

"What is this Kaji!" he shouted. Kaji chuckled before answering.

"I don't want the throne Chie. It's better if you take it, besides, I already have a kingdom to rule and people that I can't let down," Kaji said as Balin came over with his white crown and he took it, gratefully and put it on his head. Chie looked like he was going to argue but he relented when he realized that he was serious about it.

"Oh boy…I guess I don't have much of a choice…" Chie said. Kaji laughed before he took Elsa's hand again. Then he looked around at all his friends and family, feeling content. Then he looked down at his wife and she said the words that he longed to hear.

"Let's go home my love,"


	14. Epilogue

I don't own Frozen

Hey guys, I updated this part since I felt like I should add onto the happy ending. Once again, this is the last part of Lightning and Ice. I want to thank everyone that read this through to the end; you're all awesome. Please review.

Epilogue: Peace

"Mommy, Daddy! I want a story!" Alexandra whined like the three year old she was. Kaji and Elsa both chuckled at their daughter's energy and demand as she beat her hands against her bed softly.

After Kaji defeated Mitsu, he and Elsa had adopted Alexandra as their daughter. They all adapted to the change very well and Alexandra called them her father and her mother even before they took her as their daughter.

"Ok Princess, what'll it be today?" Kaji asked as he sat down at the side of his daughter's bed, placing his hand on his sword hilt. Elsa sat down next to him and leaned against him, holding a bundle of joy in her arms that Kaji smiled brightly at as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

The good tidings hadn't stopped with the defeat of Mitsu. A few weeks after Kaji defeated his brother and gave up the crown to his brother, Elsa had grown a bit ill. Kaji and the others grew worried for her health but after a few days of the doctors examining her, they said that she was pregnant. Kaji was so surprised he wouldn't have blinked if his father popped out of the ground, alive.

He used his Orudo ability to check and he discovered another aura coming from Elsa's belly. As soon as he confirmed it for himself, he was overjoyed. In fact the whole kingdom was overjoyed to know that their king and queen were going to have a true heir. Anna was so ecstatic as well, excited with the prospect of being an aunt.

Kaji was so confused by the turn of events as much as he was overjoyed though; Elsa was as well. They thought that they wouldn't be able to have kids after what Mitsu did to Kaji. They must've gotten very lucky and Kaji suspected that the gods must have reached down and caused the miracle. Still, they both suspected that the turn of events was a one time only opportunity that seemed to have been granted to them as a reward for changing their fate.

It was nine long months later that Elsa gave birth to a little baby girl. They named the girl Suri Idun in honor of Kaji's sister and Elsa's mother. The happy parents were so overjoyed when their daughter came into the world. Kaji saw it as one of the happiest moments of his life, right before his wedding with Elsa.

Alexandra seemed to accept the new edition to the family much to the couple's relief. Their adopted daughter was actually quite happy with the idea of having a sister. Kaji and Elsa couldn't help but agree, knowing the feeling. Kaji and Elsa were both a bit nervous that their daughter would be saddled with powers like them but Kaji tried to reassure them both that she wouldn't show any signs of powers until she was a bit older, though he was one to talk, but he would never bring that part up.

"Shh…we don't want to wake your sister up Alexandra…" Kaji hushed as he tried to quiet down his eldest daughter, then he turned to his younger one and he smiled when he saw that she was still asleep.

His daughter was about a month old and he could already make out the features she got from him and his wife. She had pale skin like they both had along with blue eyes and surprisingly she had black hair starting to grow instead of blonde or silver hair.

"Yes dear, let your sister sleep…" Elsa soothed as she rocked her daughter in her arms warmly.

"I want a story from your book!" Alexandra whined. She was referring to the book that Kaji had about the race of old. He kept it after his brother gave it to him. It made sense since he was the only one that could read it. There were a lot of stories and tales in the book and he found them all interesting. Apparently Alexandra wanted to know what he was reading.

"Are you sure? It might not be as interesting as the other stories?" he asked. Alexandra nodded excitedly. Even little Suri seemed to stir at the idea, making Elsa laugh.

"Well I don't think you can refuse now can you?" Elsa chuckled. Kaji laughed and he relented. He pulled the book out of his and then he settled onto the bed and then he put the book into his lap and opened it. Elsa leaned onto his shoulder and his daughter clapped her hands excitedly. Then Kaji activated his sight and his vision turned blue. Then the words adjusted themselves so he could read it before he spoke.

"Once upon a time…"


End file.
